A Força de um Destino
by Rodrigo Vieira
Summary: Gina está namorando Harry e está muito feliz ao seu lado até que Mione a convida para serem monitoras nas férias de verão em Stone Valley, um acampamento para crianças. Ela aceita a proposta da amiga porém alguém que ela não esperava mais rever aparece.
1. Férias em Stone Valley

N/A: Fanfiction inspirada no livro "Meus três namorados" de Alexis Page.

Olhei pela janela vagamente. Queria me despedir calmamente de meu quarto, afinal iria passar dois meses fora. Naquele verão eu iria para um acampamento trouxa nos Estados Unidos para ser monitora. Só mesmo a Hermione conseguia me fazer aceitar uma coisa dessas. Iria gastar minhas férias cuidando de um monte de crianças trouxas, mas a perspectiva de passar o verão em um lugar ao ar livre em contato com a natureza me animou. Além é claro, de que poderia passar bastante tempo com minha amiga Hermione que se mudara para a América com meu irmão Rony a um ano, e desde então nós vimos apenas no natal.

- E então? Vai continuar aí olhando para o nada? – perguntou Luna Lovegood.

Luna se tornara minha melhor amiga desde que Hermione foi embora para os Estados Unidos. Ela tinha sempre um ar sonhador em sua face, o que transmitia muita calma e paz para mim. Luna era sempre um contra-ponto nas horas em que eu me enervava.

- Vou sentir saudades daqui... – falei tristemente.

- Então fique, Gina. – aconselhou Luna – Se não quer ir, fique aqui que eu prometo que teremos um ótimo verão.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Eu quero rever a Mione e também admito que um acampamento trouxa não deve ser uma experiência tão ruim.

- Se você insiste... – rendeu-se.

- Não vai ser tão ruim. São apenas dois meses e depois eu volto. Já fiquei tanto tempo longe de casa nos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Isso é verdade. – admitiu minha amiga.

Olhei ao meu redor. Tudo parecia estar certo. Minhas duas malas tinham tudo o que eu precisava. Insisti para minha mãe deixar eu usar uma mala mágica em que poderia colocar todos os meus pertences, mas ela achou melhor não usa-la já que eu iria para um acampamento trouxa.

- Vai me escrever? – perguntei para Luna já sabendo a resposta de minha amiga.

- Como? Não vou poder te enviar nenhuma coruja com você estando entre os trouxas. – disse Luna explicando o óbvio.

Apenas fiz uma cara de profundo desentendimento.

- Já ouviu falar em correio trouxa? – perguntei irônica. Eu sou assim mesmo. Adoro dar essas tiradas.

- Eu sei... – começou ela, mas não prosseguiu assim que viu minha cara – Está bem. Vou tentar te escrever. Mas você deveria pedir isso para o seu namorado.

- E vou! – falei – E coitado dele se não me escrever – completei brincando.

Luna me olhou com uma cara completamente maternal. Parecia até minha mãe.

- Volta logo, ta? – desejou ela enquanto me dava um grande abraço.

- Pode deixar. – respondi ainda a abraçando – E cuide do Harry por mim, por favor.

- Vou cuidar – disse Luna sorrindo.

Comecei a pensar na possibilidade de passar o verão em casa com Luna e Harry, meu namorado. Eu não tinha dúvidas de queria seria realmente ótimo, mas eu queria rever minha amiga e também queria fazer algo diferente no verão. Com certeza ser monitora de um acampamento infantil não é algo tão comum nas férias. Ninguém simplesmente pensa nisso. Mas, no instante seguinte, deixei de pensar em tudo isso ao ouvir Harry batendo na porta do meu quarto e chamando meu nome.

- Gina, sou eu... Harry – disse ele batendo na porta.

Abri a porta rapidamente para deixar meu namorado passar. Ele me cumprimentou com um "bom dia" e com um beijo carinhoso.

- Ah, o amor é tão lindo! – disse Luna zombando da minha cara.

Harry apenas riu. Eu também levei na brincadeira.

- Acho que estou pronta. – falei enquanto pegava minhas malas.

- Deixa que eu carrego para você. – ofereceu Harry com seu jeito sempre muito educado de ser.

Na verdade, eu havia começado a namorar o Harry a dois anos atrás. Me lembro como se fosse ontem meu sonho se tornando realidade. Eu sempre nutri uma paixão por ele em minha infância, mas fui amadurecendo e esse sentimento ficou adormecido em mim. Mas quando me formei em Hogwarts e a guerra com Você-sabe-quem acabou, as coisas ficaram mais amenas e Harry parecia ter me notado.

Começamos a nos tornar amigos e foi então que aquele sentimento que eu imaginava estar adormecido, acordou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Foi então que eu descobri que nosso amor era recíproco e desde então namoro o Harry. Sempre que dá estou com ele, o que não é fácil, pois ele se tornou um exímio auror o que não permitia que ficássemos muito tempo juntos. Eu estava em um curso para me tornar uma medi-bruxa e já tinha meu estágio no St. Mungus e isso também me consumia muito tempo.

Mas nós éramos um daqueles casais apaixonados, que mesmo com todo os problemas do dia-a-dia encontrávamos um momento para ficarmos juntos. Eu não podia me sentir mais feliz ao lado de Harry.

A idéia de ser monitora em um acampamento veio quando já estava me preparando para passar aquele verão ao lado do meu amor, porém Hermione me enviou uma coruja dizendo sobre o tal acampamento trouxa. No começo resisti a idéia de passar minhas férias cuidando de um monte de fedelhos, mas como as férias do Harry seriam de apenas duas semanas já no final do verão, resolvi aceitar o convite de minha amiga. Assim, quando acabasse o acampamento lá, voltaria para casa e ainda ficaria com meu amor por uma semana inteira.

Eu tentei persuadir Luna para vir comigo no acampamento, mas ela disse que cuidar de crianças não era para ela.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu acho que nunca fui criança. – brincou ela no dia em que propus a idéia.

Dentro de dois meses estaria de volta. Eu ainda nem havia partido e já pensava em voltar para os braços do meu amado. Apesar de gostar muito da minha vida ao lado do Harry, queria fazer algo diferente nas férias e não pude recusar a proposta de Hermione.

Ela aliás, parecia estar muito contente com sua nova vida na América. Hermione era uma burocrata do Ministério da Magia americano. Se mudou para lá quando se casou com meu irmão e pareciam viver felizes.

- Vai levar só isso? – perguntou Harry me acordando de meu devaneio repentino.

- Você acha pouco? – zombou Luna novamente – Essa garota queria levar o quarto inteiro, eu que não permiti.

Dei um sorriso amarelo para Luna que me olhou com cara de espanto.

- Estou mentindo, Gina? – perguntou minha amiga.

- Vou sentir saudades também de suas brincadeiras. – falei dando outro abraço em minha amiga.

- Chega de despedidas! – repreendeu Luna – Daqui a pouco não vou conter minhas lágrimas.

Olhei novamente para Luna. Ela era minha melhor amiga desde que Hermione havia ido embora e me conhecia como poucos. Nunca ficava muito tempo sem vê-la e éramos confidentes uma da outra.

- Está na hora de ir. – detectei ao olhar para o relógio pendurado na parede de meu quarto.

A viagem seria longa. Eu havia conseguido uma chave de portal que me levaria até Nova York, mas de lá eu teria que pegar um ônibus até Stoneville, uma cidadezinha no interior da Carolina do Sul aonde ficava o acampamento de Stone Valley. Ou seja, muitas horas de viagem pela frente.

Dei uma última olhada em meu quarto antes de sair pela porta acompanhada de Harry e Luna. Desci as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa das malas. Minha mãe me esperava na sala de estar, sentada em uma cadeira.

- Minha filhinha! – disse ela correndo em minha direção para dar um abraço muito maternal.

- Mamãe! – a repreendi por estarmos em frente a Harry e Luna.

- Que isso? Agora uma mãe não pode abraçar sua própria filha? – ela parecia chocada comigo.

- Está bem, mãe. – disse a abraçando também – Mas são apenas dois meses. Nos tempos de Hogwarts ficava fora bem mais tempo – conclui.

- É, mas agora seus irmãos me abandonaram... – disse ela tristemente – Só sobrou minha caçulinha – falou me abraçando mais forte ainda. Desta vez não a repreendi. Sentiria saudades dela e não podia negar. Afinal, ela era minha mãe!

Harry e Luna assistiram a calorosa demonstração de afeto materno em silêncio. Olhavam com toda a atenção a cena.

Então, depois de me despedir de Luna e de minha mãe era a hora de me despedir do meu amor. Harry estava um tanto abatido e triste, possivelmente pelo fato de eu passar dois meses fora. Não queria me despedir dele, mas era preciso.

Ele veio ao meu encontro e não disse nada apenas me abraçou. Mais forte do que Luna e do que minha mãe, Harry me segurou em seus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido palavras de amor. Depois disso me beijou apaixonadamente que até me esqueci que Luna ou minha mãe estavam olhando. Meus lábios tocaram o dele, e, apesar de já ter feito isso um milhão de vezes, cada vez era única. Cada uma era especial. Me entreguei completamente a aquele beijo pois sabia que iria demorar muito para poder beija-lo novamente.

Quando acabei de beijar Harry, notei que fiquei um pouco desalinhada. Minha roupa estava amassada e meu cabelo despenteado graças ao beijo. Me arrumei o melhor que pude no momento.

Abri uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa da sala. Dentro dela havia um pequeno pedaço de madeira que era a chave do portal.

- Adeus! – disse para todos olhando bem aquela cena para guarda-la em minha memória.

Luna acenava para mim. Minha mãe chorava compulsivamente. E Harry tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Peguei minhas malas, segurei a vareta de madeira e em um segundo já não estava mais em minha casa. Estava dentro do banheiro feminino da rodoviária de Nova York.

Depois de sair do banheiro, caminhei para a plataforma do ônibus que deveria tomar para chegar em Stone Valley. Estava adiantada, o que era ótimo, pois quase sempre me atrasava. Sentei em um banco enfrente a plataforma e me dei alguns minutos para descansar. Apenas observei os ônibus saindo e chegando em outras plataformas. Pessoas se reencontrando. Algo muito bonito.

Eu nunca gostei de usar aparatos trouxas, mas agora eu teria. Aquela tão ônibus parecia mais com uma grande minhoca. Não que tivesse medo, mas não era algo muito seguro se utilizar de meios de transporte não-mágicos. Sempre podem ocorrer problemas ou falhas. Mas, como eu sou corajosa, não tive medo de entrar no ônibus quando deu a hora de ir.

Procurei um lugar para sentar no fundo do ônibus onde não tivesse ninguém. Fui feliz em minha busca e sentei confortavelmente em uma poltrona enquanto olhava pela janela. Depois disso o ônibus começou a se locomover e então eu vi pela janela as paisagens passarem. Como eu já estava um pouco cansada, acabei dormindo na poltrona, ainda olhando para a janela.

Duas horas depois acordei com uma parada repentina do ônibus que quase me fez cair no chão. Em breve estaria em Stone Valley e poderia sair daquela coisa trouxa.

Na última meia hora de viagem me mantive acordada olhando pela janela do ônibus. As montanhas cada vez mais altas e as árvores cada vez em maiores quantidades. Com certeza estávamos indo para o interior. Me deliciei com a paisagem até que o ônibus entrou em um pequena parada de ônibus e estacionou. Reconheci o lugar pela placa que dizia "Bem vindo a cidade de Stoneville, a capital mundial da beterraba". Havia chegado a cidade. Agora seria simples. Deveria apenas descer do ônibus e encontrar Hermione que deveria estar me esperando lá fora para me acompanhar até o acampamento de Stone Valley.


	2. Reunião com os monitores

Sai da "minhoca gigante" rapidamente. Não agüentava ficar nem mais um segundo ali. Assim que piso no chão, ouço uma voz muito familiar me chamando.

- Gina! – gritou Hermione correndo em minha direção.

Ela continuava a mesma. Seus cabelos castanhos é que pareciam estar maiores, mas aquele olhar de mandona continuava nela. Percebi de cara também que ela estava bastante à vontade. Usava uma blusa regata com uma calça jeans.

- Você continua a mesma! – comentei enquanto abraçava minha velha amiga.

- E você também não mudou nada. – disse ela enquanto se soltava de mim para poder me observar melhor.

Hermione me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- É, realmente continua sendo a mesma Gina de sempre... – completou brincando.

Sorri para ela sem saber o que dizer. Minha melhor amiga estava ali e era como se tivéssemos nos visto ontem. Era como se nunca houvesse existido distância entre nós duas.

- Fez boa viagem? – perguntou ela enquanto caminhávamos para pegar minhas malas no bagageiro do ônibus.

- Bem... você sabe... – comecei a falar – Viajar nesses veículos trouxas não é muito confortável – completei em um sussurro.

Hermione franziu o cenho me olhando com um ar inquietante. Sentia que ela queria me perguntar alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei querendo saber porque ela me fitava desse jeito.

- O Harry aceitou você ter vindo para cá? – perguntou – Quero dizer, ele é seu namorado, e você vai passar dois meses fora... – se explicou.

- Ele aceitou... – falei sem dar muita importância ao fato – O Harry compreendeu que eu queria fazer algo diferente nesse verão.

Nessa hora retiraram minhas malas do bagageiro e eu prontamente as peguei.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – ofereceu-se Hermione pegando uma das malas.

Saímos da rodoviária e caminhamos pela cidade. O lugar era uma típica cidadezinha do interior americano, muito pequena na qual nós víamos as pessoas se cumprimentando pela rua. Stone Valley ficava um pouco longe do centro da cidade.

- Nós poderemos vir a cidade sempre que quisermos.– comentou Hermione enquanto cruzávamos a avenida principal.

- Cidadezinha grande essa! – falei ironicamente.

Hermione sorriu para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.

- Eu sei que é uma cidade pequena, mas o acampamento é legal. E também aqui é tranqüilo, e tranqüilidade é bom de vez em quando.– respondeu ela calmamente.

- Você está agora numa onda de integração com a natureza? – brinquei.

- Gina, Gina... você vai me dar razão quando ver o acampamento.

Continuamos andando e um pouco mais a frente encontramos a entrada do acampamento onde havia um grande arco que dizia "Stone Valley". Realmente Hermione tinha razão. O lugar era lindo. Tinha muitas árvores coníferas e um lago que ela havia me explicado que se chamava Stonelake.

O acampamento era dividido em quatro áreas que ficavam em torno do lago, enquanto o mesmo ficava no centro. Ao sul havia as áreas de uso comum como o refeitório, a administração e algumas salas vazias que eram eventualmente ocupadas para as mais diversas finalidades. Na área ao norte, ficavam os dormitórios dos monitores e dos administradores do acampamento, eu iria dormir lá. Ao leste, era o dormitório dos garotos e ao oeste o das meninas.

Hermione me levou para a cabana que eu dividiria com ela. Era um lugar aparentemente agradável por fora. Uma choupana de madeira que percebi ter até uma chaminé.

Quando finalmente entramos na cabana dei um suspiro de alívio. A caminhada havia sido longa. Meus pés já não agüentavam mais andar e assim que tirei meus tênis vi que havia adquirido alguns calos.

- Vai se acostumando, Gina... Nós vamos caminhar por muitas trilhas que tem no mato daqui. – advertiu-me Hermione olhando meu estado.

Arfei em desagrado. "Mal posso esperar! Longas caminhadas, aí vou eu!" pensei.

- Não faz essa cara! É divertido! – disse ela entusiasmada.

Olhei para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Divertido? Ela só podia estar brincando.

- Mas há outras coisas aqui para fazer, Gina. Só que antes temos que nós lembrar de que primeiro vem o trabalho, depois a diversão. Temos que cuidar das crianças, isso sem esquecer de dar nossas aulas.

Hermione parecia mesmo muito animada em se misturar com a pirralhada.

- Do que você vai dar aula mesmo, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- Artes manuais... – falei sem nenhuma animação na voz – Vou brincar de pintar com os fedelhos.

- Anime-se! – encorajou-me Hermione – Vai ser divertido!

Realmente percebi que minha amiga tinha algo estranho. Devia estar doente ou delirando.

- Você está com febre? – perguntei enquanto encostava minha mão em sua testa para checar sua temperatura – Hermione, recomponha-se! Não está falando coisa com coisa! – brinquei.

- Engraçadinha... – replicou minha amiga.

- Eu só sei que estou muito cansada da viagem. Vou dormir a tarde inteira. – falei enquanto me espreguiçava.

- Tudo bem. Vou ficar um pouco no lago e deixar você descansar. – falou ela enquanto se retirava da cabana - Mas não se esqueça que de noite teremos a reunião dos monitores e você tem que ir. – lembrou-me ela.

- Pode deixar. – assenti enquanto Hermione ia embora e fechava a porta.

Estava sozinha na cabana. Agora sem minha amiga e toda a sua empolgação, pude reparar melhor no lugar onde estava.

Era uma choupana agradável e aconchegante. Além da cama em que estava sentada havia outra em que pude perceber ser a cama de Hermione que, pelo que havia me falado, já estava lá a três dias. Reparei também em um armário imponente e rústico, além de muito espaçoso na extremidade oposta do lugar. Isso sem falar na linda lareira que tinha no quarto.Havia também uma pequena porta, que deduzi ser a entrada do banheiro.

Depois de uma rápida observação do ambiente deitei na cama e dormi profundamente. Estava exausta, e aproveitei a tarde inteira dormindo.

- Gina, acorda! Acorda! – Hermione gritava me cutucando.

- Onde é o incêndio? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Você não acredita no que aconteceu! – disse Hermione atordoada.

- Não me diga que é algo de ruim... – falei enquanto bocejava.

- É algo ruim sim. E estranho... – alertou Hermione.

- Estranho? Como assim? – perguntei sem entender o que poderia ter acontecido de tão ruim para ela precisar me acordar.

- Uma pessoa... Você não vai acreditar quando eu te contar... – falou ela. Parecia que tinha tomado um susto.

- Que pessoa? Fala logo! – ordenei já sem paciência.

- Você acreditaria se eu te contasse que alguém dos nosso tempos de Hogwarts está aqui para ser monitor? – perguntou ela me preparando para a notícia.

Olhei para Hermione incrédula.

- Jura? Alguém de Hogwarts? Que legal! Mas como isso pode ser ruim? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Draco Malfoy vai ser monitor do acampamento... – disse Hermione e eu só não cai para trás porque já estava deitada. Draco Malfoy? Eu não podia ter ouvido direito?

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntei aflita.

- Quem dera! – exclamou minha amiga – É ele em pessoa. Um pouco mais velho, claro. Mais aquele ar arrogante continua nele.

- Você falou com ele? – perguntei ainda incrédula de que aquilo que acabei pudesse ser verdade.

- Não, mas ele me viu de longe quando eu estava a beira do lago e depois fui checar na administração se o nome dele estava lá. Ele será monitor como nós duas. – respondeu Hermione tentando se manter calma.

- Mas o que diabos ele estaria fazendo aqui? Em um acampamento trouxa? – perguntei tentando estabelecer uma conexão entre os fatos.

- Eu não sei... realmente não sei. – falou Hermione.

- Mas ele não pode fazer nada contra a gente, não é? – perguntei atônita.

- Acho que não... – respondeu Hermione sem convicção na voz – Ele nunca vez nada quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, então não vai fazer agora.

- É, mas aqui estamos isoladas do mundo mágico. Sem falar que aqui seria muito mais fácil ele fazer algo conosco sem ninguém desconfiar. – repliquei.

- O Malfoy não tem motivos para fazer algum mal contra nós. A guerra já acabou, e o pai dele morreu.

- Mas mesmo assim, podem ainda existir resquícios daquela época. – alertei – Ainda mais por sermos tão próximas ao Harry.

- Eu duvido. Aliás, é melhor você escrever para ele contando sobre isso. – aconselhou Hermione.

- Pois eu acho melhor não. Não vou incomodá-lo com algo tão bobo. Ele vai se preocupar à toa e vai querer vir aqui tirar satisfações com Malfoy. E é como você disse, se Malfoy não pode fazer mal para a gente não há por que se preocupar. – expliquei.

- Você tem razão. O Harry sempre é meio estourado. – admitiu Hermione.

Olhei para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Ela apenas me respondeu com um olhar desafiador.

- Nem vem, Gina! Eu sei que ele é seu namorado, mas ele tem pavio curto.

Depois do que Mione me contou, não consegui voltar a dormir. Por que será que Malfoy estaria justamente naquele acampamento? Não consegui pensar em nenhuma resposta racional.

Algumas horas depois olhei pela janela e vi o sol se pondo. Fui até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Estava horrível. Minha cara estava amassada e meu cabelo estava para o alto. Resolvi tomar uma ducha e me aprontar para a reunião dos monitores.

Meia hora depois eu estava caminhando em direção a tal reunião e encontro Hermione sentada na beira do lago olhando o luar refletir na água.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntei a surpreendendo – Parece um pouco triste ... – notei.

- Não é nada. Só estava pensando. Esse lugar é tão calmo, que faz isso com a gente. No dia-a-dia eu nunca paro e penso sobre as coisas igual estou fazendo agora. – explicou ela.

- Não é por causa do Malfoy? Você está com medo dele? – perguntei.

- Claro que não, Gina. – respondeu Hermione firmemente enquanto olhava o vazio – Isso daí é só estranho e não preocupante.

- Então o que é? Pensei que estivesse feliz com sua vida. Morando aqui na América, casada com meu irmão e ainda em um emprego que você disse que adorava... – falei.

Não conseguia compreender o porque de toda a tristeza da minha amiga. Estávamos em um lugar maravilhoso e além do mais, pela tarde, ela parecia tão animada.

- Eu sou feliz. – disse ela me encarando cara a cara – Eu estar sentada aqui pensando não significa que eu esteja descontente.

- Tudo bem... – falei enquanto dava um sorriso amigável para Hermione – Mas é melhor nós irmos para reunião. Está quase na hora.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, porém achei que Hermione estava um pouco infeliz. Talvez sentisse saudades de casa. Eu sabia como era aquilo. Havia me despedido de Harry pela manhã, mas já sentia sua falta.

- Vamos! – disse ela começando a se alegrar de novo enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Só não comece com aquela história de gostar de cuidar dos pirralhos. – adverti em tom de brincadeira.

- Mas é tudo tão maravilhoso! Estou contando os dias que faltam para segunda-feira.

- O que tem segunda-feira? – perguntei curiosa.

- As crianças vão chegar segunda-feira para o acampamento. – respondeu Hermione.

- Não vejo a hora... – repliquei em ironia.

- Mas olha quem chega. A mais bela dama do acampamento!

Um homem se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Hermione.

- Oh, Joey! Eu não mereço tal elogio. – retrucou minha amiga enquanto abraçava o homem.

Eu e Hermione havíamos acabado de chegar a reunião. Todos os outros monitores estavam sentados em uma roda. Inclusive Draco Malfoy, que parecia indiferente a minha presença ali. Estranhei aquilo, pois pensei que Malfoy ficaria surpreso de me encontrar no acampamento. "Deve ser por causa que ela já viu a Mione" pensei.

- E esse encanto de garota que está ao seu lado, deve ser a Gina, de que você falou. – disse Joey enquanto me olhava da cabeça aos pés.

- Sou eu sim. – confirmei – E você? Quem é?

- O Joey é o chefe dos monitores. – respondeu Hermione por ele.

O tal Joey era bem alto, mas era muito magricelo. Ele lembrava muito uma girafa. Eu parecia uma nanica do seu lado. Além de que tinha um cabelo totalmente desgrenhado e vestia roupas bem largadas. Parecia muito a vontade e relaxado.

- Agora que estão todos aqui, podemos começar a reunião. – falou Joey enquanto gesticulava pedindo que todos se sentassem.

Me sentei em um tronco de madeira ao lado de Hermione e prestei atenção ao que Joey tinha a dizer.

- Esse ano, iremos aproveitar ao máximo nossas férias em Stone Valley!

Todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram Joey, menos Draco Malfoy que parecia entediado.

- Um minuto... – pediu Joey enquanto todos se calavam – Estabeleci um cronograma de atividades a serem seguidas até o fim das férias.

- E o que você aprontou dessa vez, Joey? – perguntou uma garota loira.

- Calma, Kate... – retrucou Joey – Vou anunciar agora.

Os presentes se calaram para ouvir atentamente as palavra do monitor chefe.

- Em primeiro lugar, quero anunciar que todos os finais de semana teremos um festa temática. Sempre aos sábados faremos uma festa noturna, essa só para os monitores de acordo com o tema. No domingo, faremos algo como uma gincana para os campistas, também segundo o tema pré-estabelecido.

- E quem vai preparar as festas? – perguntou um garoto de óculos.

- Eu vou falar. Mas primeiro preciso anunciar algumas outras coisas que o Sr. Peterson mandou avisar.

Sr. Peterson, segundo o que Hermione me contara era o dono e diretor do lugar. Ele comandava o acampamento e tinha um fama de ser muito disciplinar.

- Em primeiro lugar, vocês sabem que é estritamente proibido cruzar o lago após as onze horas da noite. Também não é permitido garotos e garotas estarem dormirem na mesma cabana. Além disso, os horários deveram ser compridos com pontualidade. E por último, não se esqueçam de que a nossa obrigação aqui é zelar pelas crianças. Primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão. – declarou Joey solenemente.

Todos continuaram mudos após Joey acabar de falar. Então ele aproveitou para continuar.

- Voltando a questão das festas temáticas. Cada monitor irá organizar uma delas. Logicamente que contando com a ajuda dos outros. Mas cada um irá comandar uma festa. Eu irei comandar a festa de abertura que será na terça, mas todas as outras festas serão nos finais de semana. Para a festa de encerramento, eu e mais outra pessoa ficaremos encarregados, pois é uma grande responsabilidade.

- Mas quais serão os temas das festas? – perguntou um garota morena com os cabelos cacheados.

- Eu irei anunciar isso ainda hoje. Mas primeiro eu quero que vocês se conheçam. – falou Joey procurando responder a pergunta – Alguns aqui já se conhecem, mas eu vou pedir para que cada um se levante e conte um pouco sobre si mesmo. Agora, quem quer ser o primeiro a se apresentar?

Graças as apresentações pude conhecer todos do acampamento. Descobri no fim que éramos em oito monitores mais o Joey. Quatro mulheres e quatro homens.Além de mim e Hermione, as outros monitoras eram a Kate e a Hannah. De garotos, além do Malfoy tinha o Jack, o Paul e o Derek.

Estranhei quando Malfoy se apresentou para os outros monitores. Sua voz fria permanecia inabalada com o decorrer dos anos. Seu ar arrogante e prepotente também ainda estavam ali. Porém quem o conhecesse só por aquela apresentação, o acharia apenas um garoto esnobe, nada mas que isso.

- Bem, agora que todos já se conhecem vou dizer quando serão as festas e quem as comandará. Para a de terça-feira, como já havia adiantado, aprontei toda a festa de abertura. As festas do dia dezoito e dezenove de junho terão como tema "a arte através dos tempos" e serão chefiadas pela Kate.

- Pode deixar comigo! – gritou Kate. Ela era uma garota loira, porém baixinha. Tinha uma voz toda melosa e na sua apresentação pude perceber que ela era bem mimada.

- É esse o espírito, Kate! – incentivou Joey – Mas então, voltando ao assunto das datas. As festas dos dias vinte e cinco e vinte seis de junho terão um tema futurista sendo comandadas pelo Derek.

Derek usava óculos e tinha os cabelos muito pretos. Ele gritou alegremente quando disseram qual seria seu tema.

- Excepcionalmente as festas que deveriam acontecer no dia três e quatro de julho, serão no dia quatro de julho porque o tema da festa será a Independência do Estados Unidos. Teremos, claro, a tradicional queima de fogos. Quem ficará responsável por isso tudo será o Paul. – continuou Joey

O tal Paul era um garoto com os cabelos castanhos claros que faziam uma franja na testa dele. Pareceu não ficar nada animado com a sua indicação para a festa de quatro de julho. Talvez por todo o trabalho que teria que ter.

- Nos dias nove e dez de julho, o Jack deverá fazer uma festa sobre a Grécia antiga.

Jack parecia o mais extrovertido de todos os garotos. Era alto como Joey, só que era forte e robusto, diferente do monitor chefe.

- Em dezesseis e dezessete de julho, será a vez da Hermione fazer a festa com o tema medieval. – disse Joey.

Minha amiga ao meu lado parecia empolgada com o tema de sua festa. Soltou um gritinho de felicidade assim que ouviu "medieval".

- Vinte e vinte um de julho será a data da nossa festa a fantasia que será comandada pela Hannah. – prosseguiu o monitor chefe.

Hannah era a mais tímida de todos os monitores. Tinha os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e usava roupas extravagantes. Sua camisa era roxa e sua bermuda amarela, o que por si só já era bem contrastante.

- Nos dias trinta e trinta e um de julho o Draco fará as festas que terão como tema a natureza.

Draco não parecia o mesmo de sempre. Não havia se animado ou soltado gritinhos de alegria como os outros, porém parecia-me levemente interessado. Ao menos era melhor que sua habitual cara de tédio.

- E eu, Joey? – perguntei percebendo que fora a única a sobrar.

- Você cuidará comigo da festa de encerramento nos dias seis e sete de agosto. – anunciou Joey.

Fiquei animada com a tal festa que teria que preparar. Ainda faltavam dois meses então poderia arrumar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Não pude deixar de me sentir mais alegre. "Talvez esse acampamento possa ser melhor do que eu imaginava" pensei.


	3. Insônia

Eu, Hermione e os outros monitores passamos a noite inteira planejando detalhes sobre como seria o acampamento naquele ano. Draco Malfoy permaneceu quase que o tempo todo calado, só falava quando perguntavam a ele sobre algo. Mas o que realmente fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, foi em um certo momento que o peguei me olhando. Estranhei o fato, mas não comentei nada com Hermione. Malfoy estava cada vez mais estranho. Primeiro, por um acaso do destino, ele vem parar no mesmo acampamento em que eu e Hermione viemos ser monitoras. E depois ainda fica me encarando daquele jeito durante a reunião dos monitores. Havia algo muito errado ali. Resolvi que no dia seguinte iria investigar melhor essa história.

Após a reunião, todos os monitores foram para o refeitório jantar. Aproveitando que o lugar era enorme e que os campistas ainda não haviam chegado, fiz questão de me sentar bastante distante de Malfoy.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã, Gina? – perguntou Hermione durante o jantar.

- Ainda não sei. – respondi enquanto comia minha salada.

- É melhor aproveitar. Hoje já é quinta, e os campistas chegam segunda. Ou seja, só nos restam três dias livres.

- Não era você que estava contando os dias para as crianças chegarem? – perguntei ironicamente a surpreendendo.

- Eu sei, porém isso não significa que não devemos aproveitar esses dias livres.

- Não tenho idéia do que fazer. E você... O quê você planeja fazer amanhã, Mione? – perguntei tentando ter uma idéia de algo divertido para se fazer no meio do mato.

- Estava pensando em ir a uma cachoeira que tem aqui perto... Seria só pela manhã, a tarde nós faríamos outra coisa. – contou Hermione – Nessa cachoeira, podemos ouvir o barulho das águas, ver a bela paisagem de lá e quem sabe até encontrar com "animaizinhos bonitinhos".

- Vou com você. – confirmei – Só espero que um desses "animaizinhos bonitinhos" não seja uma cobra ou algo do tipo. – brinquei.

Depois de jantarmos, eu fui dormir. Hermione ainda me propusera de ficar com ela, Derek e Joey para jogarem uma partida de pôquer. Eu, como não entendo nada desses jogos trouxas, recusei e voltei para cabana. Não estava muito cansada, pois havia dormido a tarde inteira.

Entrei na cabana e resolvi relaxar um pouco. Tomei um banho e vesti meu pijama. Tentei a todo custo dormir. Me revirava para um lado e para o outro. Depois de meia hora nessa situação resolvi tentar fazer outra coisa.

Ler sempre me dava sono. Então, peguei meu diário em minha mala. Tornara se um hábito meu escrever no diário sobre todas as experiências da minha vida. Desde as mais felizes até as mais tristes. Adorava isso, porque depois poderia reler o que escrevi e saber exatamente como estava me sentindo naquele dia em especial.

Peguei uma pena e um frasco de tinta e me pus a escrever sentada em minha cama. Quando vi já havia escrito três páginas contando sobre tudo o que ocorrera hoje. Tinha sido realmente um dia bastante cheio. Guardei então minha pena e minha tinta dentro da mala novamente e comecei a folhear as páginas do meu diário.

Eu guardava todos eles desde de quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Era realmente muito bom poder ler naquelas páginas acontecimentos que ocorreram a anos e com isso reviver-los. Nenhum diário comigo durava mais que três meses pois eu escrevia neles todos os dias, sem exceções.

Senti uma certa nostalgia do passado ao folhear o diário. Estava lendo sobre um dia em que Harry havia me feito um jantar romântico surpresa. Ele não era muito de cozinhar porém se esmerara ao máximo para me agradar. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar em meus olhos. Era difícil evitar de não chorar. Às vezes eu me perguntava se havia feito a coisa certa ao vir para o acampamento. "Ah! Que isso! São apenas dois meses!" pensei. Isso me animou um pouco. Dois meses passariam rápido. E é como dizem "A distância aumenta o amor".

Não sabia o porque de sentir saudades de Harry, sendo que eu o vi pela manhã. Não havia tido nem tempo para sentir a falta dele, mas o meu coração se apertava em saber que eu não estava perto do meu amor.

Continuei lendo meu diário. Como eu já sabia, o melhor remédio para o sono era ler. Fui lendo até quando minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas. Acabei dormindo com o diário encima de mim.

Estava frio...

Isso foi a primeira coisa que senti ao acordar. Entrava uma forte brisa pela janela do quarto. Ainda era madrugada e o quarto estava imerso no breu. Levantei da cama e fechei a janela. Percebi que Hermione também já havia chegado e dormia tranqüilamente na cama ao lado da minha.

Tentei voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia. Me revirei para os lados e não consegui. Comecei a ler meu diário para tentar dormir, mas nem isso funcionou. Cansada de toda essa situação, resolvi ir andar um pouco lá fora. Iria esfriar a cabeça e quem sabe quando eu voltasse estaria com sono.

Peguei meu casaco, me cobri com ele e fui embora. Lá fora estava ainda mais frio do que dentro da cabana. Caminhei sozinha pelo acampamento. Sabia que estava violando algumas regras estabelecidas para os monitores, mas eu não estava ligando para isso.

Me sentei na beira do lago e fiquei observando a noite estrelada que fazia. Agora entendia o que Hermione me disse mais cedo. Realmente esse lugar nos fazia pensar sobre as coisas.

Peguei uma pedra ao meu lado e a joguei no lago. Ela quicou algumas vezes na água e depois afundou.

Dez minutos depois, mesmo ainda sem sono, resolvi voltar para a cabana. O frio que fazia não me permitiu permanecer por mais muito tempo no lago. Sem contar que com certeza eu pegaria uma bela gripe se continuasse ao relento. Mas foi então que escutei passos. Eles pareciam um pouco distantes, porém com certeza alguém estava vindo.

Corri para me esconder atrás de uma cabana que ficava ali perto. Foi então que algo me surpreendeu. Draco Malfoy vinha caminhando a beira do lago e se sentou em um lugar perto de onde, minutos atrás, eu havia sentado.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Será que está com insônia igual a mim?" me perguntei.

Fiquei o observando pelo que pareceram horas. Não poderia sair dali enquanto ele estivesse por perto. Não duvidava de que a primeira coisa que ele faria seria me delatar para o Joey, ou pior, para o Sr. Peterson.

Esperei mais alguns minutos, mas já não agüentava mais. O sono que antes não vinha, me pegou com força total e eu estava quase dormindo em pé. Além disso aquela madrugada estava muito fria e eu não via a hora de estar deitada em minha cama.

Desisti de espera-lo e resolvi ir embora, mesmo correndo o risco de ser pega por ele. Talvez Malfoy fosse ver o amanhecer e eu não iria esperar tanto tempo.

Fui caminhando lentamente na ponta dos pés para não fazer nenhum barulho. Porém eu não sabia o porque de tudo isso. Malfoy parecia hipnotizado com o lago e não tirava os olhos dele. Eu acho que se o acampamento todo explodisse pelos ares ele não iria notar.

Continuei andando e me escondendo atrás das cabanas para não ser descoberta. Algum tempo depois Malfoy já estava fora do meu raio de visão. O que não era muito difícil até porque eu não conseguia enxergar muito além de que dez metros a minha frente.

Voltei para a minha cabana e Hermione parecia não ter sentido a minha ausência. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era dormir. Já havia perdido muito tempo de sono nessa noite.

- Acorda, Gina!

Alguém acabara de me acordar. Logo notei quem era. Quem mais podia ser? Era lógico, Hermione. Ela estava muito animada e pulava em minha cama tornando difícil uma tentativa minha de voltar a dormir.

- Vamos logo! Levanta! – disse Hermione.

Fuzilei ela com meus olhos. Odiava ser acordada e era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

- Não sei como você pode estar com sono. – comentou Hermione – Quando cheguei você já estava dormindo.

- É, mas você não sabe o que aconteceu depois... – falei ainda meio sonolenta. Me levantei da cama e procurei uma escova. Meu cabelo estava um horror.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione arqueando a sobrancelha. Senti um certo tom de curiosidade em sua voz.

- É que estava meio frio de noite, então eu acordei de madrugada... – comecei lentamente a falar.

Hermione olhou para mim como se dissesse "continua logo".

- E mais o quê? – perguntou ela.

- Como você sabe que tem algo a mais nessa história? – perguntei.

- Faça me o favor, Gina... Você está duvidando da minha capacidade mental? É lógico que tem algo a mais. – afirmou.

Fiquei um pouco receosa de contar o que fizera na noite passada, mas pensando bem não havia feito nada de muito errado naquilo.

- Depois que me levantei e fechei a janela, não consegui voltar a dormir... – continuei – Aí então resolvi ir lá fora um pouco arejar a cabeça.

- Isso é proibido, Gina! Não se pode ficar andando por aí depois das onze! – disse Hermione. Ela parecia realmente muito chocada com minha atitude.

- Eu sei... Mas eu ainda não contei tudo. – falei.

- Tem mais? Então a coisa é pior do que eu pensava... – comentou ela.

- Não é nada demais... – falei tentando manter minha amiga calma. Quebrar alguma regra para ela era realmente muito sério.

- Você matou alguém e depois jogou o corpo no lago? – satirizou Hermione.

Dei um sorriso amarelo para ela e depois continuei.

- Engraçadinha... É lógico que não. – respondi – Eu apenas me sentei no lago e fiquei observando a água.

- É só isso, Gina?

- Mais ou menos... Eu já ia embora quando ouvi passos. Era o Malfoy que estava chegando.

- Malfoy? Que horror! Imagina se ele vê você. Na hora te delatava.

- Eu sei disso, mas o pior era que só tinha eu e ele lá. O Malfoy podia fazer coisa bem pior se me descobrisse.

- Eu imagino... – disse Hermione pensativa – Mas ele não te viu, né?

- Não... acho que não... – respondi sem muito certeza.

- Menos mal... – disse Hermione – O melhor que temos a fazer agora é ir para a cachoeira e curtir nosso passeio. – falou ela já sem muita empolgação na voz. Estava um pouco séria e pensativa devido as últimas descobertas.

Apesar do que havia acontecido comigo na noite anterior, eu e Mione passamos horas maravilhosas na cachoeira. Lá era realmente um lugar lindo e a queda d'água era enorme. Ficamos a manhã inteira naquele lugar paradisíaco e voltamos ao acampamento para almoçar.

Já no refeitório, Hermione ficou estranha e se calou. Percebi que minha amiga olhava fixamente para Malfoy durante todo o tempo em que estivemos comendo.

- Eu acho que nós devemos investigar o motivo do Malfoy estar aqui. – comentou Hermione assim que deixamos o refeitório.

- Eu concordo com você, e estava pensando até em usar essa nossa tarde livre para isso. – falei.

- É uma boa idéia. Mas como nós vamos descobrir algo sobre ele? Não podemos simplesmente chegar para ele e perguntar. – disse Hermione enquanto caminhávamos rumo a nossa cabana.

- Por que não podemos? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

Hermione me repreendeu com um olhar severo.

- Agora não é hora para suas piadas. – condenou-me Hermione – A gente podia ir até a administração e roubar a ficha dele. – sugeriu.

Olhei espantada para minha amiga. Mione me retribuiu com um olhar de "o quê que há de mal nisso?".

- Há pouco você havia me repreendido porque eu apenas dei uma voltinha noturna pelo acampamento e agora vem me propor de entrarmos na administração e roubarmos a ficha do Malfoy. Você pirou, Hermione? – perguntei horrorizada.

- Eu não pirei, só estou tentando arranjar uma solução. Ou você tem alguma idéia melhor? – perguntou.

- Não, eu não tenho idéia melhor. Mas, vamos apenas supor que nós fizéssemos isso que você propôs... – comecei calmamente – De que adiantaria? Ou você acha que Malfoy, quando preencheu o cadastro, disse a absoluta verdade?

- O pior é que você está certa. – concluiu Hermione – Não ia adiantar de nada mesmo.

- Precisamos conversar com alguém do mundo mágico para nos ajudar a descobrir o porque dele estar aqui. – falei enquanto olhava para os cantos para ver se ninguém ouvia nossa conversa.

- Sim, mas quem? E não pode ser o Harry, porque se não ele viria até aqui louco de preocupação.

- Eu realmente não consigo pensar em ninguém com quem pudéssemos confiar essa missão. – falei enquanto pensava em alguém que pudesse buscar alguma informação sobre Malfoy.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia melhor. – disse Hermione – A gente poderia observar o Malfoy de longe e ver o que ele vai fazer.

- Como assim? – perguntei sem compreender o que minha amiga estava propondo.

- Eu estou querendo dizer para nós seguirmos o Malfoy. Você sabe... espiona-lo.

- Talvez seja realmente uma boa idéia, porque assim nós saberemos o que ele planeja!

- Porém temos que ser discretas. – explicou Hermione.

- O problema maior é que não podemos estar em todos os lugares que ele estiver. Nós não podemos simplesmente entrar na cabana dele e revirar os seus pertences.

- Nisso você está errada, Gina. Eu descobri que ele divide a cabana com o Derek.

- Derek? O garoto do pôquer de ontem? – perguntei.

- Sim, desde quando eu cheguei aqui nós ficamos muito amigos. Eu, ele e Joey inclusive jogamos a nossa partida de ontem na cabana onde o Derek, e por conseqüência o Malfoy, dorme.

- Então com isso você tem passe livre para vasculhar as coisas do Malfoy... – conclui o pensamento dela.

- Exatamente! – exclamou ela.

Hermione quando botava algo na cabeça, ninguém conseguia detê-la. Sempre descobria o que queria. Eu tinha certeza de que se Malfoy estivesse articulando algum plano, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós iríamos descobri-lo.


	4. Coração de pedra

Aproveitei a tarde daquela sexta-feira para pintar um pouco. O hábito de pintar surgiu na minha vida de forma repentina quando eu tinha mais ou menos dezessete anos e de lá para cá eu não parei mais. Pintava quadros de todos os tipos, formas e tamanhos. O meu maior hobby era realmente a pintura.

Para mim, era uma terapia. Pegava os pincéis, as tintas e a palheta e ficava horas retratando imagens na tela. Harry sempre dizia que meus quadros eram lindos e que eu tinha um verdadeiro talento para a arte. Eu nunca acreditei, pois a opinião dele não conta. O amor é cego.

Pintar para mim era tão bom que eu nem vi as horas daquela tarde de passarem. Quando me dei conta já era de noite.

Hermione combinou comigo de que ela passaria o dia na cabana do Derek e tentaria descobrir algo sobre Malfoy, mas aparentemente ela não teve sucesso. Deduzi isso quando minha amiga chegou , já pela noite, na cabana, com uma cara de decepção.

Eu estava do lado de fora, ainda pintando minha tela quando ela chegou.

- Como foi com o Malfoy? – perguntei enquanto parava de pintar e guardava o meu material.

- Nada bem, não descobri nada. – contou ela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que nós estamos gastando nosso tempo à toa. Malfoy não tem porque nos fazer mal.

- Não sei não, Gina. É coincidência demais ele estar aqui – disse ela.

- Pois eu acho que sei me defender muito bem se Malfoy tentar algo comigo. Então, para que se preocupar? Eu vim para esse acampamento para me divertir e não para ficar paranóica.

Minha amiga pareceu dar razão a mim. Mas mesmo assim ela me olhava de um modo descontente.

- Você procurou nas coisas do Malfoy e não encontrou nada, certo? – perguntei.

- Certo... – confirmou ela, mas não pode continuar porque a cortei.

- Então, caso aconteça algo de estranho com Malfoy, nós voltamos a investiga-lo. Mas se contrário, vamos aproveitar nosso tempo no acampamento... – falei.

Hermione não tinha muitas escolhas. Teve que concordar comigo.

Minhas férias começaram a se tornarem melhores quando deixei de me preocupar com o que Malfoy fazia. As paisagens lindas do acampamento e, sobretudo, o contato com a natureza me fizeram ter um final de semana incrível.

Aproveitei ao máximo aqueles últimos dois dias que teria antes das crianças chegarem.

Hermione, entretanto, estava excitadíssima com a chegada dos campistas.

Assim que acordamos na segunda, ela não parava de falar nisso. Já pela tardinha, todos os monitores foram receber os campistas. Tivemos que cadastrar um por um dos pirralhos durante horas. Lidar com crianças não era fácil!

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, os monitores se reuniram para repassarem o que teriam que fazer no dia seguinte durante a festa de abertura do acampamento.

Estava tudo pronto. O Joey tinha garantido que seria uma grande festa com música, gincanas e bastante comida.

Estávamos todos nós sentados em uma grande fogueira, perto da administração do acampamento. Revimos todas as tarefas de que nós nos encarregaríamos para amanhã.

Olhei de relance para Malfoy enquanto Joey continuava checando o que cada um deveria fazer.

Nada nele me assustava mais. Desde de quando o encontrei vagando pelo acampamento de madrugada, percebi que ele havia mudado muito. Não era mas aquele Malfoy dos tempos de Hogwarts. Não que ele estivesse agora sendo educado com as pessoas, ou simplesmente que não zombasse delas. Mas ele parecia alguém normal. Não tinha um expressão frio envolta de si e além do mais não parecia tão cruel como antigamente. Também não tinha um ar superior que era facilmente reconhecido nele há algum tempo atrás. Malfoy era só um garoto mesquinho e arrogante, nada além disso.

Desde quando cheguei no acampamento troquei uma ou duas palavras com ele. Malfoy fingiu nem saber quem eu era e eu também entrei no jogo dele. Afinal de contas, os outros monitores não tinham por que saber que eu e ele éramos inimigos de longa data.

Eu inclusive soube de que ele havia feito amizade com a Hannah. Além disso, os dois passaram a tarde inteirinha de domingo, juntos, no lago.

Apesar de saber que Malfoy estava bastante mudado, estranhei como ele ficou amigo rapidamente de Hannah. E o que se comentava entre os monitores era de que ela gostava dele. Tive um ataque de risos quando ouvi isso. Como era possível alguém gostar do Malfoy?

E o mais impressionante é que parecia ser verdade e não apenas uma fofoca. Naquela noite, os dois estavam juntos, lado a lado, como dois namorados.

Continuei olhando aquela cena. Ele a abraçava pelo ombro enquanto confidenciavam segredos ao pé do ouvido. Aquilo me enjoou de tal forma que me estômago começou a se revirar.

- Você esqueceu da sua parte, Gina? – me perguntou Joey fazendo com que eu voltasse ao mundo real.

Desviei meu olhar de Malfoy e sacudi um pouco a cabeça para tentar apagar de minha mente aquele momento romântico protagonizado pelo casal.

- Não... – respondi ainda um pouco desconcertada – Eu tenho que cuidar junto com a Mione das gincanas de amanhã.

- Que bom que você voltou do mundo da lua! – brincou Joey.

Não dei muita atenção ao último comentário do monitor-chefe. Voltei a pensar em Malfoy. Afinal, por que eu me preocupava tanto com ele? Não, aquilo não era preocupação. Com certeza eu estava apenas estranhando o fato de Malfoy gostar de alguém. Até porque eu sempre achei que ele não tivesse coração. Mas descobri o contrário. Ele tem um coração sim... Um coração de pedra...

O clima no acampamento era muito feliz. Aquela terça-feira havia amanhecido linda e não havia uma única nuvem no céu. Era um dia perfeito para uma festa.

Acordei ainda de madrugada. Joey convocou todos os monitores para começarem a fazer bem cedo os últimos preparativos para a festa. Estava morta de sono, Mione também não parecia muito disposta. Mas mesmo assim, a empolgação de Joey nos dava ânimo e vontade para trabalhar.

- Gente, gente... – disse Joey enquanto pedia para que todos se calassem – Hoje é um dia muito especial para todos nós. É hoje a grande festa de abertura do acampamento Stone Valley.

Todos os monitores estavam enfrente a Joey aguardando suas ordens para finalizar a preparação do evento.

Todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram as palavras encorajadoras de Joey o melhor que conseguiram. Pareciam também estar com bastante sono a exemplo de mim.

- Não que as festas que vocês irão preparar nas próximas semanas não sejam especiais, porém essa é a nossa tradicional festa de abertura. Vamos! Animem-se – prossegui ele.

Todos forçaram um sorriso para que Joey se contentasse.

- Eu sei que é cedo, mas vamos nos concentrar na festa!

Eu e Hermione trabalhamos duro. Minhas mãos que o digam! Carreguei todos os tipos de coisas de um lado para o outro. Cordas, bolas, cadeiras... Realmente foi cansativo, mas no final valeu a pena. Ficou tudo muito bonito.

Voltei com Hermione para a cabana, tomamos um banho rápido, nós aprontamos e finalmente fomos para a festa.

A maioria dos campistas já estavam lá. O lugar estava bastante colorido graças a dezenas de balões de ar multicromáticos. Uma música tocava bastante alta e animava o lugar. E como não podia deixar de ser, Malfoy estava do lado de sua "namoradinha".

Mas eu estava ali para me divertir e não para pensar nele. Também não tive tempo de fazer muita coisa. Hermione logo me arrastou com ela até Joey.

- Ficou tudo realmente muito bonito! – comentou minha amiga para o monitor-chefe.

- É... A gente deu duro nisso. – falei enquanto observava o local novamente.

- Pode ter certeza disso. – disse o monitor-chefe contemplando a sua criação.

Hermione me puxava para todos os cantos para conversar com todo o mundo. Eu quase cai no chão no mínimo umas três vezes. Não era fácil ficar correndo de um canto para o outro usando o sapato que eu calçava. Só de salto ele tinha no mínimo uns dez centímetros. Quase fui até a cabana trocar ele por um sandália para me sentir mais confortável, só que minha amiga não permitiu.

- Vamos perder a festa! – disse ela quando falei nisso.

Hermione tinha um grande pique. Pena que eu não conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo. Fiquei durante todo o tempo da festa conversando muito, brincando com as pessoas e correndo. Mal tive tempo de comer. E o pior era que tinha cada comida mais gostosa que a outra. Os campistas, por outro lado, devoraram tudo bem rapidamente.

E ainda teve as gincanas. Hermione me fez participar da corrida com o saco de batatas. Nessa hora eu tive que tirar o salto, se não eu não conseguiria nem dar dois passos. Foi muito engraçado porque eu caia toda hora e fiquei em última lugar na brincadeira, mas ri e me diverti muito. A única coisa que ganhei foram dois arranhões e um machucado no pé.

A festa tinha sido tão legal que não tive tempo de olhar para Malfoy. Mas quem queria saber dele? Eu que não...

Gemi de alívio assim que chegamos na cabana e tirei meu sapato. Foi um dia muito exaustivo, mas valeu cada calo em meus pés. Faziam anos que não me divertia assim. A única coisa que faltava era o Harry estar ao meu lado.

- Pensando em que? – perguntou Hermione me olhando como se pudesse ler minha mente.

- Eu queria tanto estar com o Harry agora. Me sinto tão sozinha... – falei.

Hermione sorriu para mim de um jeito que só ela conseguia. Percebi que minha amiga sentia o mesmo que eu. Com certeza também tinha saudades do meu irmão.

- Mas e eu? Não sou ninguém? Eu estou do seu lado... – disse ela fingindo estar indignada.

- Você é minha grande amiga. – falei a abraçando fraternalmente – Mas ele é meu namorado e você sabe que o que eu sinto por ele é especial.

- O Harry é muito importante na sua vida, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

Meus olhos começaram a embaçar um pouco. Não tardaria e eu já estaria me debulhando em lágrimas.

- Quando eu estou com ele me sinto tão protegida... tão segura – falei enquanto algumas lágrimas teimosas caiam do meu rosto. Me segurei para não começar a chorar compulsivamente.

Hermione me olhou maternalmente. Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama enquanto me consolava.

- E por que você está se sentindo assim? Vocês ainda estão namorando, não é? – perguntou ela enxugando minhas lágrimas com suas mãos.

Afirmei com a cabeça positivamente.

- Mas a distância... a distância... – gaguejei. Minha voz estava chorosa, mas mesmo assim continuei me segurando.

- A distância aumenta o amor. – disse Hermione calmamente – São só mais algumas semanas e ele vai estar ao seu lado novamente.

- Mas e se nesse meio tempo em que eu estiver fora ele se interesse por outra garota? – perguntei insegura.

Hermione me olhou surpresa. Eu não fazia idéia do motivo daquele olhar.

- O Harry se interessar por outra garota? Mas como? Ele ama você! Eu nunca vi alguém mais apaixonado do que ele. O Harry é romântico, atencioso, carinhoso e amor de vocês é lindo.

- Você acha? – perguntei.

- Está na cara de qualquer um que queira enxergar. – garantiu ela.

Melhorei minha cara passando as mãos em meus olhos e secando as lágrimas. Esbocei um sorriso e Hermione me incentivou.

- Por esse pouco tempo que você passou aqui, viu que o acampamento é muito divertido. As festas são sempre bem animadas e eu sei que nem deixei você curtir esta, mas prometo que na próxima não ocupo tanto o seu tempo.

- Você não me deu descanso hoje. – brinquei.

- O tempo vai passar rápido e quando você menos esperar você já estará de volta a sua casa. E aí então... nossa! Você e o Harry não vão se desgrudar nem por um segundo.

Eu podia estar um pouco insegura sobre o que Hermione me dissera naquele momento, mas eu viria a descobrir mais tarde que cada uma das palavras de minha amiga não passavam da mais pura verdade.


	5. Querido diário

A quarta-feira chegou rapidamente e o primeiro dia de verdade no acampamento começou. Hermione estava muito animada em começar a trabalhar como monitora cuidando das crianças. Eu, por outro lado, não tinha toda aquela energia de minha amiga. O dia anterior havia me desgastado muito por causa da festa e eu não estava ainda plenamente recuperada. Mas mesmo assim quando deu duas horas da tarde eu tive que ir para a sala de artes dar a minha primeira aula como monitora do acampamento Stone Valley.

Chegando lá me sentei em uma cadeira. Não era na realidade uma sala, e sim um grande galpão empoeirado e imundo que mais parecia um mausoléu.

Minha obrigação como monitora seria dar um jeito naquele lugar inteiro usando métodos trouxas. Mas, como não sou estúpida, planejei usar minha primeira aula "pedindo gentilmente" para que os campistas me ajudassem a arrumar o galpão.

Isso não era contra as regras do acampamento, então eu poderia fazer. Porque se eu fosse arrumar aquilo tudo sozinha, iria demorar dias. Isso tudo pelo fato do local estar totalmente empoeirado e de os materiais de artes estarem espalhados por todos os cantos. A monitora que deu aula de artes no ano anterior não deveria ser das mais organizadas.

Meu pensamento era de que como as aulas eram apenas opcionais, não viriam muitos campistas. Infelizmente, para meu total desagrado, estava errada. Pude perceber isso quando uma enxurrada de crianças adentrou no galpão.

Começaram a se comunicar conversando num tom bastante elevado e nem pareciam notar minha presença ali. Tive que gritar bastante para que pudesse ser notada.

- Por favor, se acalmem! – gritei enquanto batia as palmas.

Não se ouviu mais nenhum barulho no galpão inteiro, nem um único cochicho. "Sou muito boa para lidar com crianças" pensei.

- Ótimo! Agora que todos estão quietos vamos iniciar nossa primeira aula de artes. – comecei falando com um tom de voz bem harmonioso, com o intuito de não permitir que a desordem voltasse a reinar naquele lugar – Primeiramente, devo avisar que a aula de artes é totalmente opcional. Quem não se sentir a vontade aqui pode se retirar. – falei na esperança de que algum campista fosse embora, mas não, todos continuaram ali.

Comecei minha aula e anunciei como primeira tarefa a limpeza do galpão. Para meu espanto, as crianças concordaram incondicionalmente com aquilo. Então ordenei e comandei como todos tinham que agir.

Devia ter uns trinta campistas na aula. "Vieram todos" pensei. Na segunda-feira, as crianças, assim que chegaram, se cadastraram nas aulas que optaram em fazer.Haviam quase setenta campistas inscritos nas aulas de artes. Então a administração do acampamento teve que dividi-los em dois grupos. As segundas, quartas e sextas eu daria aula para o grupo "A" e as terças, quintas e nos sábados eu daria aulas para o grupo "B".

Isso não era tão ruim, afinal eu teria os domingos livres e seria apenas uma aula por dia. Porém eram mais de trinta alunos por turma. Um verdadeiro exército de crianças. Minha esperança estava em que a maioria que havia se inscrito desistisse e não freqüentasse as aulas. Porém, para meu desespero, a turma parecia completa.

Mas tudo tem seu lado bom. Com um batalhão de campistas, a limpeza do galpão foi concluída rapidamente e depois de uma hora e meia de aula, dispensei a turma.

Suspirei de alívio quando todos as crianças foram embora. Realmente foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Agora finalmente teria um tempo livre para descansar um pouco e recarregar a minha energia.

Fui para a cabana, me deitei em minha cama e tirei um cochilo rápido. Depois disso, resolvi passear um pouco em volta do lago. Levei junto comigo meu diário pois queria lê-lo um pouco.

Me sentei em um píer que tinha ali e fiquei brincando de molhar meus pés na água. Observei ao longe, minha amiga Hermione dando a sua aula de natação para um grupo de campistas.

A brisa estava suave e fazia com que meu cabelo voasse com o vento. Era uma linda tarde de verão, porém não fazia muito calor. Depois de alguns minutos admirando a paisagem resolvi abrir meu diário e me pus a lê-lo.

Aquilo era para mim como uma máquina do tempo. Poderia reviver momentos muito especiais da minha vida naquelas páginas. Mas não chorei. Depois da conversa que tive com Mione no dia anterior, as coisas ficaram mais claras para mim. Não havia porque chorar.

Ao contrário da última vez em que li meu diário, agora me sentia muito mais feliz. Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao ler aquelas folhas. Nos últimos três meses eu podia contar nos dedos os dias em que relatei ao meu diário estar triste.

Estava bem mais contente e confiante por isso nem senti as horas voarem. Quando vi já estava anoitecendo e a brisa que antes era suave já havia se transformado em fortes rajadas de vento.

Minha felicidade era tamanha que não me dei conta do que aconteceu. Só reparei quando cheguei na cabana. Dei por falta do meu diário. Eu devia tê-lo esquecido no píer. Me desesperei com a idéia de alguém lendo sobre a minha intimidade. Meu diário estava lá, largado, para qualquer um pegá-lo.

Fui o mais depressa que pude em direção ao píer porém o meu pressentimento se confirmou e não encontrei o meu diário. Alguém com certeza o pegou. Já era de noite porém permaneci em pé, no mesmo lugar, boquiaberta com a possibilidade de alguma pessoa estar lendo nesse exato instante as minha confidências. Pensava em mil maneiras de recuperar o meu diário até que de repente sinto uma mão encostar em meu ombro por trás. Me arrepiei toda, mas logo vi de quem se tratava.

- Hermione! Que susto! Precisava fazer isso? – falei enquanto me recompunha.

- Me desculpa, mas é que está na hora do jantar. Eu procurei você por toda a parte, mas não te encontrei.

- É que aconteceu uma coisa que você não faz idéia... – comecei a falar mas Hermione me interrompeu.

- Não me diga que tem algo a ver com o Malfoy! – disse minha amiga assustada com a possibilidade.

- Não! Não que eu saiba... Na realidade, alguém pegou uma coisa minha muito pessoal. – disse enquanto nós duas caminhávamos em direção ao refeitório.

- Pegou o quê? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Hoje a tarde eu fiquei naquele píer onde eu estava agora e reli o meu diário pela centésima vez... – comecei a falar mas Hermione me interrompeu novamente.

- Você precisa parar de viver no passado. Isso faz mal! – comentou ela.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O problema é que quando eu fui embora, eu esqueci meu diário no píer, então eu voltei para busca-lo só que ele já não estava mais lá.

Hermione fez uma cara indescritível. Parecia preocupada mas ao mesmo tempo muito curiosa.

- Mas quem será que pegou o seu diário, Gina? – perguntou ela.

- Isso eu não sei, mas vou descobrir a qualquer custo...

Passei o jantar inteiro observando qualquer comportamento suspeito de alguns dos monitores. Porque eu tinha quase que certeza que havia sido um deles. Não podia ser nenhuma das crianças até porque, "o quê um campista faria com o meu diário?".

Mas pensando melhor "porque um monitor iria quere-lo?". Curiosidade, talvez... Só podia ser isso. Não conseguia pensar em outra razão para fazerem isso.

Não notei nem comportamento anormal durante o jantar inteiro e a noite prosseguiu tranqüila. Os monitores se reuniram na fogueira central do acampamento, mas eu só fiquei um pouco lá e preferi voltar para a cabana e descansar. Não tinha disposição para ficar conversando enquanto o meu diário estava por aí, na mão de um qualquer.

Estava começando a relaxar um pouco e esquecer essa história quando alguém bate na porta da cabana. "Quem poderia ser?" pensei. A Mione não é porque ela tem a chave. Minha curiosidade se aguçou e fui abrir a porta rapidamente para descobrir quem estaria do lado de fora. Porém não encontrei ninguém.

Fiquei cismada com aquilo mas de repente notei algo no chão. Era o meu diário! O peguei rapidamente e me aliviei ao descobrir que era realmente ele.

Comecei a folheá-lo para talvez encontrar um vestígio de quem o havia roubado. Mas para minha total surpresa encontrei um bilhete dentro do diário..

_Olá Gina,_

_Quero agradecer as horas maravilhosas de leitura que seu diário me proporcionou. Sua vida me pareceu no mínimo bastante interessante. Mas eu tinha que lhe devolver isso pois ele te pertence. Confesso que li ele todo e achei tudo extremamente surpreendente. Obrigado mais uma vez por tê-lo emprestado a mim._

_Agradecido,_

_Draco Malfoy_


	6. Passeio em Stoneville

Quase cai para trás ao ver quem assinou o bilhete. Senti o mais puro sarcasmo nas palavras de Malfoy. Ele era realmente impressionante. Como poderia ter sido tão audaz em surrupiar meu diário e depois colocar um "bilhetinho" daqueles? Por que ele assinou? Será que ele quer que eu saiba que foi ele quem pegou meu diário? Só podia ser isso.

Exceto é claro, que não fosse o Malfoy quem escreveu aquele bilhete. Sim... é claro. Com certeza foi outra pessoa que se passou por ele e fez isso. Mas, qual seria o intuito em tal ato?

Havia algo de muito errado ali. E eu sentia que essa história do diário ainda não tinha acabado.

Me deitei em minha cama e fui dormir. Na minha cabeça, milhares de perguntas estavam sendo feitas. Mesmo assim não tardou muito e adormeci. Não havia porque permanecer acordada. Se eu quisesse respostas, só as teria no dia seguinte.

Minha quinta-feira começou muito ruim. Era um daqueles dias que você não sabia o motivo, mas sentia que nada ia dar certo. O melhor era dormir e esperar pelo dia seguinte. Mas eu não podia simplesmente retornar a minha cama e apagar por horas. Eu tinha que tirar a limpo a história do meu diário. A primeira coisa que fiz ao acordar foi despertar Hermione que ainda dormia na cama ao lado.

- Você está agora pegando o meu hábito? – perguntou ela sonolenta – Não é legal ficar acordando as pessoas desse jeito...

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais fazer isso comigo. – falei me sentindo vingada pelas duas vezes em que ela me acordou no meu melhor sono – Mas não foi só por isso que te acordei. Tenho que te falar algo.

Ela esfregou os olhos tentando espantar o sono. Mas mesmo ainda não estando plenamente acordada, Hermione se mostrou bastante interessada no que eu tinha a lhe disser.

- Tem algo a ver com o seu diário? – perguntou ela como se adivinhasse.

- Eu misteriosamente o recebi de volta ontem à noite. – contei.

Expliquei para Hermione tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ela não pareceu acreditar no que ouvira.

- Então isso quer dizer que Draco Malfoy pegou o seu diário... – concluiu ela.

- Provavelmente. Ou então alguém que quis se passar por ele. – ponderei.

- Pode ser também, mas por que alguém iria fingir ser Draco Malfoy? – questionou Hermione enquanto coçava o queixo esperando alguma resposta.

- Eu não sei, talvez pelo mesmo motivo que levaria Draco Malfoy a pegar o meu diário.

- Mas o fato é que alguém o pegou... – falou minha amiga.

Pensei por um instante em todos as pessoas que conhecia no acampamento. Fiquei pensando quem seria o mais provável culpado.

- Havia algo comprometedor no seu diário? – perguntou Hermione com uma naturalidade aparente.

- Como assim? – perguntei assustada – Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo errado e depois colocar no diário?

- Eu não sei... você disse que escrevia tudo nele, Gina.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de errado. – falei enquanto pensava se realmente havia feito algo comprometedor – Não nesses últimos tempos.

- Alguma coisa está errada nessa história. Mas eu ainda acho que foi o Malfoy quem pegou esse diário. Ele tem tido um comportamento estranhíssimo desde de quando nos o encontramos aqui nesse acampamento. Não me surpreenderia em nada se fosse ele.

- Ah, Hermione! Não adianta a gente ficar aqui divagando sobre possibilidades. Nós temos que agir se quisermos saber quem é que fez isso. E eu já tenho uma idéia. – falei.

- Por favor, Gina... Não diga que é o que eu estou pensando. – disse ela amedrontada.

- Se você está pensando que eu vou tirar satisfações com o Malfoy você está certíssima.

- Não faça isso. È muito arriscado. – advertiu Hermione – Ele pode ser perigoso.

- Eu não tenho medo! – menti. Na realidade eu morria de medo em ficar cara a cara com Malfoy, mas minha curiosidade era maior que qualquer outra coisa.

- Se é isso mesmo que você quer fazer, Gina, então vá em frente. Só posso te desejar boa sorte.

Diferentemente de como eu previ quando acordei, o restante do meu dia não foi o que se pode chamar de desagradável. Pela manhã, depois do desjejum, eu e Hermione fomos até a cidade. Finalmente pude conhecer melhor Stoneville. Não que o lugar fosse relativamente interessante para se conhecer. Era apenas mais uma entre tantas cidades do interior.

Hermione, por outro lado, parecia gostar muito de locais pequenos.

- Eu não te entendo. Você mora em uma cidade enorme e diz que adora o lugar, mas quando vem para uma cidade mínima igual a essa fala que ama também. – comentei enquanto adentrávamos em uma lanchonete.

Estava morta de fome. Isso tudo por causa da Hermione. Ela não me deixou tomar o meu café da manhã porque queria vir logo até a cidade. Praticamente nem toquei em minha comida e ela já me arrastou para cá. Agora até ela mesma estava com fome.

- Mas cada lugar tem suas peculiaridades. Nova York é maravilhosa, mas quando você passa dois anos lá você quer um pouco de paz. E isso você só encontra em cidades como essa. – explicou Hermione pacientemente.

Fizemos o pedido a garçonete e enquanto esperávamos nossa comida, continuamos conversando.

- Parece então que você adora todos os lugares. - brinquei enquanto eu e ela sentávamos em uma mesa na lanchonete – Mas que tal se ano que vem passássemos nossas férias em um lugar mais turístico?

- Mas aqui é maravilhoso! Um lugar esplêndido. Temos o contato com a natureza, com as crianças. É tudo tão legal! – disse Hermione empolgada.

- Não é para tanto, Mione! Apesar disso eu gosto daqui também. – declarei – Mas ano que vem vamos para um lugar mais tropical. Dizem que o caribe é ótimo! Que tal se nós fossemos a Cuba?

- Que isso! Caribe é muito banal. Todo mundo faz isso. – respondeu ela – Você não quer ser igual a todo mundo, quer?

- Você parece até a Luna falando desse jeito – brinquei – "Igual a todo mundo..." – falei imitando a voz de minha amiga.

- E ela? Continua no mundo da lua como sempre? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não mudou nada... continua a mesma. – falei – Aliás, ninguém mudou praticamente. Até você continua a mesma de sempre.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. – disse Hermione.

- Que bom que finalmente podemos conversar um pouco sobre essas coisas. Já não agüentava mais aquela rotina no acampamento. Faz mais de uma semana que eu cheguei e a gente nem conversou direito.

- Mentira sua... Nós conversamos todos os dias... – retrucou Hermione.

- Claro que conversamos, mas é sobre Draco Malfoy, ou então é sobre o Harry, ou ainda então sobre o roubo do meu diário... coisas do gênero.

- Você tem razão... Esse acampamento tem uma rotina muito puxada, mas também os últimos dias não tem sido fáceis.

- Nem me fala... Mas não vamos conversar sobre isso. É exatamente esse tipo de assunto que quero evitar. Me fale sobre outra coisa. Como está sua nova vida aqui na América?

- Eu adoro o meu trabalho, adoro meu marido, adoro minha vida – disse ela repetitivamente.

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que sua vida é perfeita... – comentei.

- Lógico que não é! Porém os problemas do cotidiano a gente tem que passar por cima. Mas por que você diz isso? Está com algum problema em relação ao Harry?

- Pode ir parando! Nós combinamos que não íamos falar sobre essas coisas.

- Mas eu quero disser na relação entre vocês... Há algum problema?

- Não, Mione. Imagina! Nós nos amamos! – retruquei.

- E com o resto da sua família? Está tudo bem também? – perguntou Hermione.

- Está sim... – respondi – Mas, você não me contou porque o Rony não veio junto com você. O quê aconteceu?

- E você não conhece o Rony? Imagina se ele iria querer passar dois meses cuidando de crianças... – disse Hermione fazendo uma careta.

Ri da cara dela. Realmente meu irmão nesse sentido era um pouco parecido comigo.

- Mas nas férias do ano que vem ele vai passar comigo! – prometeu ela – Vamos eu, você, o Rony e o Harry para a Antártica.

- Antártica? Você está brincando, né? Sou muito mais o caribe! – brinquei.

- Você iria adorar os animais de lá. Tem até pingüins!

E assim eu e minha amiga ficamos discutindo aonde passaríamos as férias no ano que vem. Ela era realmente doida de querer passar as férias como um esquimó!

Depois de passar a manhã inteira com Hermione, passeando em Stoneville, tivemos que voltar para o acampamento. Almoçamos e logo depois já fui em direção ao galpão de artes para dar minha aula.

Os campistas, como no dia anterior, se comportaram exemplarmente. Me achei uma maluca, pois já estava começando a gostar de dar aula para as crianças.

A aula transcorreu normalmente e quando acabou fui direto para a minha cabana. Fiquei me perguntando se o pressentimento que tive logo pela manhã iria se confirmar. O dia havia sido maravilhoso até o presente instante. Porém me lembrei que ainda faltava algo muito importante: conversar com Malfoy.


	7. Cara a cara com Malfoy

Eu não queria mais enrolar com aquela história. Se eu tinha que falar com Malfoy, que fosse logo. Era algo necessário, mas que eu queria evitar à todo custo.

Sem outra alternativa, caminhei em direção a cabana onde ele dormia. Era de tarde e provavelmente Malfoy deveria estar lá. "Mas também se não estiver seria até melhor" pensei. "Porque se fosse o caso, eu teria uma desculpa para não ter falado com ele".

Bati três vezes na porta na esperança de que ninguém respondesse ao meu chamado. Mas, para meu total desgosto, abriram a porta.

"Pode ser o Derek!" pensei enquanto tentava me acalmar. Mas não tive tempo para isso. No segundo seguinte, Malfoy apareceu e ficou cara a cara comigo.

Em um primeiro instante não dissemos nada. Ele parecia surpreso em me ver ali. Já eu fiquei o encarando, tentando não demonstrar que estava morrendo de medo dele.

- Eu... eu... – tentei falar algo, mas nada saia.

Malfoy então me encarou com aqueles seus olhos cinzas de uma forma estranha. Comecei a ficar preocupada com o que ele pudesse fazer a mim.

Estava paralisada de medo. Malfoy continuou me encarando, então, de repente, ele começou a gargalhar sem parar.

Me assustei com a mudança brusca de comportamento dele. Eu queria ir embora dali, correr de volta para a minha cabana. Mas não conseguia. Meus pés pareciam grudados no chão.

Ele então parou de rir e voltou a me olhar.

- Você veio aqui por causa do seu diário, não é? – perguntou ele.

- Então foi você? – perguntei tentando não transparecer meu medo.

- Se estava escrito no bilhete meu nome, então só podia ser eu. – falou.

- Por que? Por que motivo você fez isso? – perguntei tentando compreender a situação.

- Eu tinha vontade de ler o seu diário, apenas isso... – respondeu ele calmamente.

- Então por que o devolveu ainda com um bilhete dizendo que foi você quem o pegou? – questionei. A cada minuto mais perguntas apareciam na minha cabeça.

- Porque eu queria lhe agradecer pelas horas maravilhosas de leitura que seu diário me proporcionou. – debochou ele.

- Você continua o mesmo, Malfoy... – falei enquanto dava meia volta e ia embora. Sabia que ele não iria me dar uma resposta convincente mesmo que eu insistisse.

- Espere! – disse ele me segurando pelo braço.

Soltei-me de sua mão e olhei assustada para ele.

- O quê você quer, Malfoy? – perguntei recuando alguns passos para trás.

- Calma... – falou ele. Sua voz era mansa. – Para que tanto desespero? Eu não mordo.

- É perigoso ficar aqui sozinha com você. – falei enquanto tentava me afastar o máximo possível dele. Mas então, Malfoy me segurou novamente pelo braço.

- Gina, Gina... Você deve ter uma visão muito errada de mim. Eu nunca te machucaria.

- Machucaria sim! Você é louco! – gritei, mas logo depois me arrependi. Era melhor não provoca-lo.

- Não se fala assim dos amigos... – debochou.

- Nós não somos amigos! – falei me desvencilhando dele.

- Eu sei que você não me considera mais seu amigo desde aquele dia em que você se declarou para mim e eu te rejeitei. – falou Malfoy.

- Você bateu a cabeça ou o quê? Nós nunca fomos amigos! Muito menos namorados! – falei espantada com o que ele dizia. Malfoy me parecia cada vez mais insano.

- Nós não fomos namorados porque eu não quis. Mas me dê uma nova chance para eu provar o quanto te amo. – disse ele se aproximando de mim, mas eu não permiti. Dei um belo soco na cara daquele loiro enjoado.

- Ai! – gemeu ele – Por que você fez isso? – perguntou.

Antes que ele pudesse revidar o meu soco ou qualquer outra coisa mais, corri rapidamente para longe dali. Definitivamente, eu não deveria ter me encontrado com Malfoy.

Quando cheguei na minha cabana, dei um suspiro de alívio. Tranquei a porta rapidamente com medo de que Malfoy pudesse ter me seguido até ali. Sentei em minha cama e finalmente raciocinei melhor sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

Como eu havia sido burra. Agi impulsivamente como uma criança. Hermione estava certa. Eu não deveria ter me encontrado com Malfoy. Droga! Por que eu fiz isso?

A situação toda era como um grande quebra-cabeça. Só que as peças não se encaixavam. Malfoy estava muito estranho e não falava coisa com coisa.

E para completar, ele ainda leu o meu diário. Sabia das minhas intimidades. Sabia detalhes da minha vida.

De repente ouço alguém entrando na cabana. Meu coração deu um salto e quase saiu pela minha boca. Só me acalmei ao ver que era Hermione quem chegava.

- Nossa! Você está pálida! Parece que tomou um susto... – comentou minha amiga assim que chegou na cabana.

Pensei rapidamente se deveria ou não contar a Hermione que havia falado com Malfoy. Preferi ficar calada porque se não ela iria me dizer que já havia me alertado sobre isso e me passaria um enorme sermão. Mione não saberia de nada por enquanto.

- Eu estou bem. Só estou um pouco cansada por causa da aula. – menti.

Depois disso não ouvi uma palavra de Hermione. Voltei a pensar em meu problema com Malfoy. Com certeza eu não voltaria a ficar sozinha com ele.

- Gina? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Hermione me tirando dos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Me desculpa, Hermione. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Eu falei que os campistas são adoráveis. – disse ela enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

- É, são sim... – falei sem dar muita importância.

- Você está meio aérea hoje. Talvez devesse relaxar um pouco. – recomendou minha amiga.

- Você tem razão... Vou lá fora descansar um pouco.

- Ah! A propósito, já ia me esquecendo. – disse ela enquanto me entregava um envelope branco. – É uma carta do seu namorado.

- Do Harry? – me surpreendi. Nunca imaginaria que ele me escreveria tão rápido.

Fiquei feliz com aquela carta. Era estranho, mas o dia de hoje estava tendo muitos altos e baixos.

Resolvi então dar um passeio em volta do lago, mas agora sem o diário para evitar novos problemas. Adorava aquele lugar. Me transmitia paz, tranqüilidade, era ótimo estar ali. O verde da grama, o azul do lago, o marrom das montanhas ao longe, tudo era muito bonito e colorido como uma paisagem de minhas pinturas.

Sentei na beira do lago para ler a carta que Harry havia me enviado.

_Gina,_

_Eu sei que não faz muito tempo que você foi embora, mas quero que saiba que estou com muita saudade de você. Eu sei que não deveria estar te perturbando, afinal você deve ter muito o que fazer aí no acampamento, mas eu me sinto melhor quando escrevo para você._

_Não preciso nem dizer o que você já sabe. Eu te amo muito, Gina. Te amo mesmo. Não conseguiria viver sem você. Não sei como tenho passado esses dias sem sua companhia._

_Mas não fico triste, sabe por que? Porque quando você voltar eu vou poder te abraçar, beijar e ficar do seu lado por muito tempo._

_Eu acho que é só._

_Beijos,_

_Harry_

Uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto ao terminar de ler aquela carta. Não uma lágrima de tristeza, e sim uma lágrima de alegria. Como era bom se sentir amada. Que gostosa sensação era aquela de ter alguém que se preocupa com você.

Guardei a carta no envelope e suspirei. Naquele momento eu já nem lembrava mais o porque de eu ter estado aflita a poucos minutos atrás. Tudo era besteira. Não havia porque me preocupar se Malfoy sabia ou não da minha vida. Não tinha motivo para ter medo dele.

Esse era um problema tão insignificante que eu já nem me preocupava mais com ele.

Estava me sentindo muito mais alegre e feliz. "Só o Harry mesmo para fazer isso comigo" pensei. Mas minha felicidade repentina se foi tão rapidamente como viera assim que escutei uma voz familiar chamando o meu nome. Logo depois, sinto uma mão encostar em meu ombro.

- Oi, Gina!


	8. Banho no lago

- Oi, Gina! – disse a voz.

Gelei na mesma hora. Não queria virar para ver quem era pois já conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy! – gritei sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Calma. Sou só eu. – disse Hermione ficando de frente para mim.

- Que susto! Pensei que você ele! – falei.

- Confundir a minha voz com a do Malfoy não é normal! O quê está acontecendo com você, Gina? Fale para mim. Você já se encontrou com ele, não foi?

- Eu não quis te falar antes pois sabia que você ia ficar me torrando a paciência com aquele papo de eu te avisei. – retruquei.

- Eu não vou te dar nenhum sermão. – disse minha amiga se sentando ao meu lado na grama – Mas foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi péssimo! O Malfoy está muito esquisito. Ele falou um monte de coisas sem sentido.

Acabei contando para Hermione detalhe por detalhe de tudo o que aconteceu entre eu e Malfoy naquele fatídico encontro.

- Ele é louco! E uma pessoa doida é ainda mais perigosa que uma sã. Você fez muito bem em ir embora correndo dali.

- Só que agora eu estou com medo dele. Do que ele possa fazer comigo. – falei.

- Não se preocupe... É só manter distância dele. – disse Hermione me acalmando.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, porém ainda estava bastante assustada.

- Acho melhor você ficar um pouco sozinha para acalmar os ânimos. Eu vou embora agora...

Hermione se foi e eu fiquei sozinha novamente. Olhei para o lago, para o céu, tudo parecia estar perfeito, menos a minha vida. Mas também Mione tinha razão. Era só eu manter distância do Malfoy, ignora-lo e esquecer o que aconteceu. Talvez fosse até mais simples do que eu imaginava.

Quando eu já estava começando a me acalmar, sinto novamente alguém cutucando meu ombro e chamando meu nome. Me virei instantaneamente achando que era Hermione, que queria falar algo a mais comigo, só que tive uma surpresa. Desta vez quem estava ali era realmente o Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, Gina? – cumprimentou ele com aquela voz arrogante de sempre.

Eu estava espantada. Hermione me disse para manter distância de Malfoy, mas como poderia se foi ele quem me procurou?

- O que você quer? Não basta o soco que eu te dei agora à pouco? – perguntei desafiadora.

- Eu vim me desculpar com você... Me comportei muito mal naquela hora. – disse ele se mostrando arrependido.

Malfoy demonstrava novamente toda a sua insanidade. Agora ele estava me pedindo desculpas? Estava arrependido do que tinha feito? Como era possível ele mudar tanto o seu comportamento?

- Estou perdoado? – perguntou ele exibindo um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, não sabia o que responder. Mas como ele me pareceu, ao menos nesse momento, mais calmo, resolvi tentar não provoca-lo.

- Está sim... – falei calmamente tentando manter o controle para não soca-lo novamente.

- Que bom! – disse ele sorrindo – Então podemos ser amigos? – perguntou Malfoy estendendo sua mão para mim.

Olhei meio que desconfiada para ele. Mas também não podia simplesmente disser "Não, Malfoy, não quero!". O melhor que eu podia fazer era entrar no jogo dele para saber aonde aquilo tudo ia dar.

Estendi minha mão até a dele e o cumprimentei. Era tudo muito estranho, mas eu não tinha outra alternativa.

- Tive uma idéia, Gina! Que tal se nós fossemos até aquele píer em que eu encontrei o seu diário? Poderíamos conversar mais a vontade lá! – sugeriu ele.

- Para que? – perguntei – Aquele lugar não me traz boas recordações.

- Ah, que isso! Graças a aquele episódio você veio falar comigo e isso é muito bom.

Resisti a idéia no começo, porém Malfoy insistiu tanto que tive que ir. Não porque eu queria ser amiga dele, mas sim pelo fato de que eu queria tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez por todas. Queria entender porque Malfoy me tratava daquela maneira.

- Linda vista, não é? – perguntou ele assim que chegamos ao píer.

- Claro... – respondi automaticamente.

Ele então se levantou.

- Eu acho que vou dar um mergulho. – falou Malfoy olhando para o lago.

- Mas você não está propriamente vestido! – retruquei.

- E por acaso precisa de roupa para tomar banho no lago. E só eu ficar nu e cair na água.

- Está louco? – Malfoy agora parecia mais maluco do que nunca – Isso é proibido no acampamento e eu não quero ver você pelado.

- Pule na água também! – sugeriu – Está muito calor e um banho seria muito refrescante. – frisou ele enquanto tirava a sua camisa.

Me levantei e impedi que ele continuasse com essa insanidade.

- Malfoy, chega disso! – esbravejei.

Mas depois dessa minha frase não tive tempo para mais nada. Malfoy me empurrou do píer e me derrubou em direção ao lago. Tentei ainda me manter em pé, mas cambaleei. Segurei todo o ar que pude nos pulmões e no segundo seguinte cai no lago espirrando água para todos os lados.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei revoltada enquanto tentava me segurar na borda do píer para sair do lago.

- A água deve estar maravilhosa! Duvido que não! – brincou ele.

Por um momento olhei para a cara do idiota do Malfoy. Estava rindo de mim! Tive uma vontade louca de estrangula-lo naquele momento. Mas não o fiz, porque sabia um jeito muito melhor de atingi-lo. Eu o faria provar do seu próprio remédio.

- Você acha isso tudo muito engraçado, não é? – perguntei em deboche.

Ele tentou se controlar para rir, mas não conseguiu.

- Talvez você também precise de um banho! – falei sarcástica. No segundo seguinte usei toda a minha força para puxa-lo pelo tornozelo o fazendo cair no lago.

Ele mergulhou fundo na água e depois não voltou mais. Fiquei preocupada com Malfoy, pois poderia ter se afogado. Eu não queria tê-lo matado. Se passou um minuto nada do Malfoy aparecer. "O que será que aconteceu com ele?" me perguntei.

Mergulhei até o fundo do lago e o achei, como se estivesse desmaiado. Fui até ele e o trouxe até a superfície. Para meu desespero, ele estava com os olhos fechados e parecia ter se afogado de verdade.

- Malfoy... – o chamei inutilmente, pois ele não respondia – Fala comigo, Malfoy! – tentei sacudi-lo mas nada surtia efeito.

Subitamente ele abriu os olhos e riu.

- Achou mesmo que eu tinha me afogado? – perguntou ele rindo – "Fala comigo, Malfoy!". – caçoou ele, imitando a minha voz.

- Você é muito estúpido, garoto! – gritei revoltada enquanto saia do lago e ficava de pé no píer.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim a ponto de me salvar da morte... – continuou ele me avacalhando.

- Não foi preocupação! – gritei – Foi culpa, pois eu é que te joguei na água. – expliquei.

Malfoy também saiu do lago e ficou de frente comigo.

- Você não teria força para me jogar no lago. Eu é que me joguei exatamente com o intuito de caçoar de você.

- Para que tudo isso, hein? – perguntei enraivecida com a atitude dele – Está fazendo palhaçada para quem? Aqui não tem platéia para te aplaudir! – gritei.

- É muito mais do que querer aparecer. – garantiu – Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu sinto prazer em fazer isso com as pessoas. – debochou ele.

- Então vai fazer isso com a sua mãezinha para ver se ela ri... – retruquei. Não iria levar desaforo para casa de jeito nenhum. – E agora, se me dá licença, eu vou me embora pois não agüento sua companhia. Passar bem! – vociferei enquanto ia embora dali. Só Malfoy mesmo para me tirar do sério daquele jeito.


	9. Paz

Voltei para a cabana depois de ter tido um péssimo encontro com Malfoy. "Aquele garoto me tirava do sério!" pensei. E para completar eu estava ensopada! Tudo graças a aquele idiota!

Assim que entrei na cabana, Hermione me lançou um olhar curioso.

- O que aconteceu com você, Gina? – perguntou ela olhando o meu estado lastimável.

- Mais uma do Malfoy! – respondi irritada enquanto pegava uma toalha e me secava.

- Como assim? Você procurou ele? – questionou minha amiga preocupada.

- Não, ele é que me procurou. Aquele estúpido! – falei.

- Mas isso não explica o fato de você estar toda molhada desse jeito. – disse Hermione.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. – a interrompi pois não agüentava mais aquele assunto – Deixa eu primeiro tirar essa roupa molhada, tomar um banho aí depois eu te explico tudo.

- Está bem. – aceitou Hermione contrariada.

Quinze minutos depois eu sai do banho. Hermione já me esperava, com certeza estava bastante curiosa em saber o que havia ocorrido.

- Agora você pode me explicar exatamente o que aconteceu? – pediu minha amiga.

Bufei em desagrado. Por mim, apagaria de uma vez por todas aquele encontro. Mas como havia prometido, teria que contar a ela o que ocorreu. Sentei do lado de Hermione na cama e comecei a narrar os fatos.

- Depois que você foi embora o Malfoy apareceu. Ele veio com um papo de arrependido, me pediu desculpas pelo que havia feito mais cedo. Eu, sem outra opção, aceitei. Então ele propôs que fossemos até o píer em que havia esquecido o meu diário ontem e a idiota aqui foi. – expliquei.

- Tudo bem. Essa parte eu entendi. – disse Hermione – Mas então porque você chegou aqui ensopada?

Olhei com raiva para minha amiga. Ela retribuiu com um olhar interrogativo.

- Não é óbvio? Ele me jogou no lago. – respondi naturalmente.

Hermione ficou em silêncio durante um segundo e tentou pensar sobre aquilo tudo.

- A troco do que? – questionou ela.

Eu já ia abrir a boca para responder a pergunta da minha amiga, mas alguém bateu na porta naquele exato instante.

- Será que é o Malfoy? – perguntei receosa.

- Tem que abrir para saber. – falou ela enquanto caminhava até a entrada da cabana.

Hermione abriu apenas uma frestinha da porta para poder identificar quem era que estava do lado de fora.

- Ah! É você, Kate! – suspirou Hermione aliviada.

- Claro! Quem vocês imaginavam que era? – perguntou ela enquanto adentrava na cabana.

Fiquei mais calma também assim que a vi. Não que eu gostasse muito daquela garota loira e mimada, mas vê-la era melhor do que se encontrar com um certo loiro que eu conhecia.

- Melhor nem falar. – disse Hermione – Mas, o que você quer?

- Vocês se esqueceram? – perguntou Kate – Minha festa é nesse final de semana. Eu estou chamando vocês duas para me ajudarem.

- Nossa! É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido! – falei.

- O que estão esperando? Vamos logo! Todos os outros monitores já estão trabalhando. – falou Kate.

Eu, Hermione e Kate seguimos em silêncio até a área central do acampamento que era onde todos estavam concentrados, trabalhando nos preparativos da festa. Fiquei até feliz em estar indo para lá . Não que eu gostasse de trabalhar pesado, mas pelo menos eu não teria que continuar a conversar com Hermione sobre o Malfoy.

Todos os monitores realmente estavam lá, sem exceção. Infelizmente Malfoy também estava lá e me fitava de uma maneira estranha que ficava entre a curiosidade e o interesse. Em resposta, lancei a ele um olhar agressivo e revoltado, mas mesmo assim ele continuou olhando para mim.

- Muito bem, pessoal! – começou Kate – Estou muito feliz por todos estarem aqui para que possamos preparar a festa.

Alguns monitores mais entusiasmados soltaram gritos de alegria.

- Então agora vou dizer a cada um de vocês o que deverão fazer. – falou Kate enquanto pegava uma prancheta e começava a escrever em uma folha presa nela.

Depois disso, não ouvi mais nada. Apenas me virei para olhar o que Malfoy estava fazendo. Ele continuava me olhando e eu já estava ficando irritada com aquilo. Lancei a ele um olhar de fúria para que ele pudesse ver o quão irada eu estava e queria também que ele sentisse um pouco de medo de mim.

Mas parecia tudo em vão. Malfoy não se intimidava facilmente. Ele então começou a rir das minhas tentativas frustradas de botar medo nele. Que ódio eu senti naquela hora! Detestava quando as pessoas riam de mim. Eu quase parti para cima dele para quebrar a cara daquele idiota, só não o fiz porque naquele exato momento Kate veio falar comigo:

- Gina! Dá para você olhar para mim? – pediu Kate enquanto eu finalmente a ouvia.

- Me desculpe. Eu estava um pouco distraída. – justifiquei.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Pois bem, o importante agora é que cada um faça sua parte para que a minha festa seja maravilhosa.

- Está certo. E o que eu vou ter que fazer? – perguntei.

- Você terá que checar com o pessoal da cantina todas as comidas para amanhã. Saber se está tudo certo, conferir se vai dar tempo para eles preparem os pratos. – explicou Kate - É uma tarefa muito simples. Entendeu ou quer que eu repita? – perguntou ela.

- Não precisa. Eu entendi. – respondi.

- Ótimo! E fique com isso aqui... – disse ela me entregando uma prancheta – É só marcar cada item depois de vistoria-lo.

- Tá bom. Então eu já vou indo logo começar isso. – falei enquanto dava meia-volta e ia embora.

- Ei! Espera! Eu ainda não acabei!

Voltei para ver o que mais a Kate queria.

- Eu já entendi tudo. Não vou esquecer. – resmunguei contrariada.

- Não, não é isso. É que o Draco vai te auxiliar nessa tarefa... – disse Kate.

- O Malfoy! – perguntei desesperada.

- É, o Draco Malfoy. Algum problema? – perguntou Kate.

- É lógico que tem algum problema. – respondi revoltada – Eu não suporto ele. O Malfoy é o garoto mais chato de toda a face da terra.

Kate olhou para mim estranhamente como se não entendesse as minha palavras.

- Mas isso é muito estranho! Foi o próprio Draco que pediu para trabalhar com você! – falou Kate.

Fiquei surpresa em descobrir que havia sido ele mesmo que pediu para trabalhar comigo. Isso só significa uma coisa: ele me irritava de propósito. Mas aquilo não iria ficar barato, não mesmo. Se o Malfoy queria guerra, guerra ele iria ter.

- Foi ele mesmo quem pediu? – perguntei como se nem de longe eu desconfiasse quais eram as reais intenções daquele idiota.

- Foi sim. Que estranho, não? – perguntou ela.

- Muito... Realmente me surpreendeu. – respondi ironicamente, apesar disso Kate não notou a mudança no meu tom de voz.

- Pois bem, agora não posso fazer nada. Você terá que trabalhar ao lado dele pois todos já estão realizando sua tarefas.

- Compreendo. – falei fingindo aceitar tudo. Mas Malfoy iria ver. Eu iria dar uma lição naquele loiro idiota para que ele aprendesse de uma vez por todas que ninguém se mete com Virgínia Weasley.

Sem outro remédio, tive que me juntar a Malfoy para começar a vistoriar todos os itens na lista de Kate. Mas nem foi preciso eu ir até ele pois assim que terminei de falar com ela, o insuportável apareceu.

- Acho que vamos trabalhar juntos, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele inocentemente.

- Coincidência, não é? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Com certeza... – disse ele como se não soubesse de nada – Deve ser o destino...

Olhei para Malfoy que fazia uma falsa cara simpática para mim. Tive vontade naquele momento de partir para cima dele. Mas respirei fundo e me controlei. Havia maneiras melhores de machucar alguém, eu não precisaria apelar para a agressão física.

- Destino, não é? Engraçado... Não sabia que você tinha mudado de nome. – falei sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele fingindo não entender sobre o que eu falava.

- É que a Kate me falou que foi você quem pediu para trabalharmos juntos. – continuei a tentar controlar minha vontade de bater nele, mas não pude evitar de abrir um sorriso assim que ele ficou sem palavras para responder à minha afirmação.

- Eu? – perguntou ele se fazendo de ofendido – Por que eu faria isso?

Olhei desdenhosamente para Malfoy. Sentia pena dele. Era um coitado, fracassado, cuja sua única diversão sempre foi tentar humilhar as pessoas. Mas comigo ele não conseguiria nada.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo Malfoy? – eu estava calma naquele momento. Tinha que parecer inabalável mesmo que ele começasse a falar as piores coisas do mundo sobre mim.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele já mais sério.

- Gente como você se sente melhor colocando os outros para baixo. Fazendo as pessoas ao seu redor se sentirem mal. Caçoando de todos por qualquer motivo por mais superficial que seja. É só assim que pessoas como você se sentem bem. – falei ainda sem perder a calma.

- Do que você está falando, Weasley? – perguntou ele já começando a dar sinais de nervosismo. Eu comecei a ficar mais alegre, sabia que eu estava o atingindo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu falo, Malfoy... Só porque é alguém frustrado na sua vida acha que pode humilhar os outros para se sentir melhor. Mas saiba de uma coisa, você não vai conseguir me atingir. – disse rispidamente.

- Você não sabe nada da minha vida, garota! Se enxerga! – respondeu Malfoy irritado.

Com certeza eu tinha um lado em mim que também adorava humilhar as pessoas, que não tem compaixão, que é vingativo. Afinal todos nós temos esse lado. Continuei me divertindo com aquela cena. Agora a situação havia se invertido. Eu perturbava o Malfoy e ele ficava nervoso. Mas isso era para ele apreender a nunca mais fazer isso comigo.

- Eu só disse verdades até agora, Malfoy. Não disse? Pois bem, façamos o seguinte. Você não vai conseguir me atingir, então desista... Eu não sou fácil, não. Por isso, eu vou fazer a checagem na cozinha sozinha e você vai para outro lugar qualquer aonde eu não precise te ver. – ordenei.

- Olha aqui garota, eu não nasci para obedecer aos caprichos de uma menininha idiota igual a você! Eu sou muito superior! – disse ele revoltado.

- Superior? Não faça-me rir. Acho melhor você melhorar essa sua arrogância antes que ele ainda lhe faça mal. – respondi insolentemente - Tudo bem... Não quer fazer o que eu falo, não é? Mas vai me fazer o favor de manter distância de mim. E pouco me importa o que você venha a dizer a partir de agora, pois para mim você não existe. – respondi ainda calmamente, pois apesar de toda aquela conversa que estávamos tendo, eu permaneci inatingível.

- E se eu não quiser me manter distante? – perguntou ele em tom de desafio – E se eu me aproximar de você?

- Você não vai querer saber... – respondi ameaçadoramente – Eu acho melhor você nem tentar descobrir.

- Tudo bem, vamos encarar isso como uma trégua temporária. Eu vou para o meu lado, você vai para o seu. – propôs ele - Mas isso não quer dizer que a guerra acabou. Eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil. – garantiu Malfoy.

- Pois que assim seja. – falei enquanto estendia a minha mão para selarmos o nosso pacto temporário de paz.

- Que assim seja. – respondeu ele apertando a minha mão.

Eu realmente não sei porque aceitei dar trégua para o Malfoy justo na hora em que eu estava ganhando. Talvez porque eu quisesse um pouco de sossego, já não suportava mais aquela situação. Afinal, é como dizem: "Os amigos perto, os inimigos mais perto ainda".


	10. Sonho ou realidade?

Sem Malfoy no meu caminho, acabei rapidamente a checagem dos alimentos com o pessoal da cozinha. Fui então falar com Kate, para poder ser dispensada e descansar um pouco.

- Acabei. – falei assim que a encontrei, entregando a prancheta que ela me dera.

- Ótimo! – ela falou enquanto conferia se todos os itens estavam corretos – Você é realmente rápida. O Draco também deve ter ajudado muito, não é mesmo?

- Na realidade... – comecei falando seriamente e sem pressa – Eu o dispensei. Preferi fazer tudo sozinha.

- Nossa! Então você é realmente rápida! Parabéns! – Kate parecia entusiasmada.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeci gentilmente – Posso ir agora?

- Para onde? – ela perguntou.

- Vou para a minha cabana, descansar... – expliquei.

- Está louca, Gina? Precisamos de você aqui! Se ficar, poderemos acabar com os preparativos muito mais rápido. Talvez nem precisemos continuar amanhã pela manhã.

- Mas eu já fiz a minha parte! – falei enquanto apontava para a prancheta – Está tudo aí.

- Você se mostrou tão eficaz que achei melhor que você continuasse aqui nos auxiliando. Por favor... – pediu Kate enquanto dissimulava um choro copioso.

- Está bem, está bem... Eu fico. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Poderia começar ajudando Hermione na decoração do ambiente. – disse ela.

E assim o fiz. Fui até Mione e a auxiliei no arranjo do local. Depois Kate me deu outra tarefa, montar a mesa dos doces da festa de domingo. Já era de noite quando todos completaram os seus afazeres. Depois todos nos jantamos. O refeitório não estava muito cheio pois quase todos os campistas já haviam ido para as suas cabanas.

- Hoje foi um dia cansativo, não é? – Hermione pergunto enquanto íamos para nossa cabana logo após o jantar.

- Nem brinca! – falei – Fomos para Stoneville pela manhã, a tarde demos nossas aulas, depois me encontrei com o Malfoy duas vezes, tomei um banho no lago, mais tarde trabalhamos por horas nessa festa e agora só nos resta dormir. – lembrei de todos os acontecimentos daquele sexta-feira - É, mais um dia normal! – brinquei.

Hermione riu da minha cara.

- Você é muita exagerada, Gina. Não é para tanto. – replicou.

Chegamos na cabana naquele exato momento e eu me joguei na minha cama assim que entrei.

- Não é para tanto? Pois para mim é... – falei.

- Bem que você previu que não seria um dia fácil. – Hermione consentiu.

- É mesmo... – concordei – Mas eu não me importaria de fazer tudo o que eu fiz hoje de novo, exceto me encontrar com o Malfoy.

- Ah! Me lembrei! Nós não acabamos nossa conversa sobre o encontro de vocês no lago... – recordou ela – Pode continuar agora.

Bufei em desagrado. Já era tarde, mas mesmo assim parecia que minha amiga tinha energia para passar a noite em claro. Eu, porém, estava exausta e queria deitar em minha cama e dormir logo.

- Acho melhor a gente falar sobre isso amanhã... – desconversei – Já é tarde, e nós temos que acordar cedo para acabar com os preparativos da festa de domingo.

- É, pelo menos o da festa de amanhã já está tudo pronto. Então, fazer o quê, né? Se você quer dormir, então é isso que faremos.

- Muito obrigada – agradeci enquanto ia para o banheiro tomar uma ducha para poder depois dormir.

Realmente a minha intenção era adormecer e ter um sono tranqüilo até a manhã seguinte. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia. Tive um sonho muito estranho aonde Malfoy era meu namorado e nós íamos nos casar! Esse garoto me perturbava até em meus sonhos, ou melhor, em meus pesadelos.

Acordei durante a madrugada sobressaltada logo após sonhar com ele. Estava suando e meu cérebro trabalhava sem parar. O pior era que agora eu estava sem sono.

A cabana estava imersa no breu. Consultei um relógio que estava em cima da estante com a ajuda da luz do luar que penetrava pela janela. Ainda eram três e meia da madrugada. Não dava para eu já me levantar a aquela hora. Então, como única opção, voltei a dormir. Quero dizer, ao menos tentei, pois não conseguia adormecer de jeito nenhum.

Fiz de tudo. Me virei para um lado da cama, para o outro, tomei um banho, li o meu diário várias vezes, mas parecia que nada adiantava. E o pior da insônia era exatamente isso, para você dormir você tem que estar com a mente vazia. Mas eu estava muito preocupada em dormir, ou seja, não consegui descansar nem mais um segundo naquela que foi a minha pior noite de sono em Stone Valley.

Olhei pela janela para a paisagem que se formava do lado de fora da cabana. O sol dava seus primeiro sinais e alertava que em breve mais um dia estaria nascendo. E lá estava eu, sentada em uma cadeira esperando por um sono que não chegou.

Não voltei a dormir depois que sonhei com Malfoy, como havia previsto. O pior era que esse sábado prometia ser um dia exaustivo, e eu não estava com a mínima disposição para a festa de hoje.

Meia hora depois, Hermione acordou. Minha amiga parecia ter tido uma ótima noite de sono.

- Já está acordada a essa hora? – perguntou sonolenta – Ainda é muito cedo.

- Eu tive um pesadelo e não consegui voltar a dormir. – respondi mal-humorada.

- Um pesadelo? – perguntou ela se espreguiçando – Você já está meio grandinha para isso, não está?

- Não foi um pesadelo qualquer com monstros ou outra coisa parecida. Foi com o Malfoy. – expliquei.

- Malfoy? – perguntou ela rindo.

Olhei para Mione com cara de poucos amigos e ela pareceu captar a mensagem.

- Nem vou perguntar como foi isso. – disse ela.

- Melhor assim. – assenti.

- Você deve estar cansada. Por que não deita um pouco e dorme? – perguntou Mione.

- Se eu conseguisse já teria feito isso a muito tempo. – repliquei impacientemente.

- Está bem, só estou preocupada com você. Não precisa ser tão rude.

- Me desculpe. É que eu estou muito "feliz" graças a essa "maravilhosa" noite de sono que tive. – ironizei.

- Está bem – disse Mione se levantando da cama – Vou tomar um banho agora e te deixar um pouco sozinha, já que parece que você não aprecia a minha companhia.

- Me desculpa. Não é nada com você, aliás, não é nada. Não existe problema algum. Eu talvez apenas esteja fazendo uma tempestade em copo da água.

- Mas de qualquer modo eu vou tomar um banho para despertar. – falou minha amiga enquanto pegava a sua toalha e se dirigia ao banheiro – Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu já te conheço a bastante tempo e sei como você é quando está irritada. O melhor que se tem a fazer é deixa-la sozinha.

- Obrigada pela compreensão. – falei resignada.

Hermione em resposta, apenas acenou a cabeça como se dissesse "tudo bem" e adentrou no banheiro.

Fiquei sozinha novamente, mas nada parecia melhorar o meu ânimo. E o pior é que não havia motivo para tanto. Minha vida estava ótima, eu adorava o acampamento apesar de tudo, estar em companhia de Mione também era bem legal também. Mas por que então eu estava de tão péssimo humor? Nem eu sabia na realidade.

- Então, está melhor? – perguntou Hermione saindo do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha.

- Estou. – menti. Não queria que o meu mau-humor passasse para Mione. Eu não estava bem, porém ninguém precisava saber disso.

- Você mente muito mal, Gina. – disse ela enquanto vestia-se.

- Eu sei... – falei chateada.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo. – pediu ela se aproximando com um olhar maternal.

- Hermione, saiba que o que eu mais queria agora era poder desabafar e contar para você tudo o que estou sentindo, mas não posso e você sabe por que, não é?

- Como eu iria saber, Gina? – perguntou ela.

- Se me conhece tão bem assim... – resmunguei.

- Mas também não posso ler mentes. – retrucou.

Arfei em desagrado.

- O motivo de eu estar assim é só uma noite mal dormida. Não tem problema algum.

- Se você diz... – falou minha amiga desistindo de tentar descobrir o que eu sentia.

- É, eu digo. Tenho certeza que não há problema. – falei.

- Então, já que é esse o caso, eu vou tomar o meu café da manhã. Acho que você não precisa de mim por aqui.

- Pode ir. – falei.

Hermione acenou em despedida e no segundo seguinte se foi me deixando novamente sozinha, apenas acompanhada de meus pensamentos.

Será que o que eu havia dito para ela era verdade? Será que o motivo para tudo isso era apenas insônia? Mesmo não querendo admitir, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. O culpado era o Malfoy.

Ele invadiu os meus sonhos e depois disso não consegui voltar a dormir. Durante a madrugada, me peguei diversas vezes pensando nele. Pensando em tudo o que ele havia feito para mim em um dia apenas. Relembrando o quanto ele havia me perturbado.

Mas eu não podia mais ficar pensando nisso. Tinha que tirar esse garoto da minha mente.

Me levantei da cadeira e olhei ao meu redor. Procurei algo com o qual pudesse ocupar o meu tempo. Eu não tinha disposição para nada, mas ficar ali sentada, se queixando de tudo, não iria mudar absolutamente nada.

Por fim, resolvi sair um pouco da cabana e tomar um ar. Fui em meu armário e peguei qualquer roupa e a vesti. Assim que saí, pude sentir o ar puro da manhã penetrando em meus pulmões. Ainda estava frio, pois o sol acabara de nascer.

Olhei em direção ao lago, que refletia o azul límpido do céu. Para minha total surpresa, avistei Hermione sentada em um píer observando a paisagem.

Me aproximei dela e encostei minha mão em seu ombro, assim como ela fizera comigo no dia anterior.

- Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela depois de se virar para ver quem era.

- Não agüentava mais ficar naquela cabana. – expliquei – Vou até o refeitório tomar o café da manhã.

- Eu ia fazer o mesmo, mas essa paisagem me hipnotizou de tal forma que eu tive que sentar aqui e contempla-la melhor.

- É mesmo... Esse visual é mesmo deslumbrante... – concordei – Mas vamos logo para o refeitório! Eu quero ver se me animo um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. – disse ela se levantando.

Caminhamos em silêncio durante todo percurso. Eu geralmente não acordava tão cedo, por isso achei interessante o amanhecer. Era tudo como se ainda fosse noite. O frio permanecia, o silêncio da madrugada também estava presente, e todo o acampamento estava deserto. A única coisa que fazia o amanhecer se diferenciar do restante da madrugada era a iluminação fornecida pelo sol que havia nascido a pouco.

- Gina? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Hermione olhando para mim.

- Você disse algo, Mione?

- Eu estava falando com você. Pensei que havia me escutado. Mas parece que você está meio aérea hoje. – explicou ela.

- Me desculpe, eu estava mesmo desligada. – admiti.

Continuamos caminhando até chegarmos ao refeitório. Assim que entramos, pude perceber que vários outros monitores também acordavam cedo. Eu agradeci por Malfoy não ser um deles. Não queria de jeito nenhum me encontrar com aquele garoto.

Sentei em uma mesa ao lado de Joey que comia a sua refeição.

- Por que acordou tão cedo, Gina? – perguntou ele - Nunca te vi por aqui a essa hora.

- Resolvi acordar mais cedo para aproveitar mais o meu dia... – menti tentando fingir alguma animação na voz.

Hermione chegou até onde eu e Joey estávamos e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

- Eu estava falando com a Kate agora e ela me disse que parece que está tudo pronto para a festa de hoje à noite. – comentou ela.

- Mas hoje a festa é só para os monitores, não é? – perguntei olhando para Joey.

- É... – ele respondeu automaticamente – A festa dos campistas é só amanhã.

- E é para essa festa que ainda falta um monte de coisas. – disse Mione – Kate falou que teremos que trabalhar a tarde toda.

- Animador... – comentei sarcasticamente – Não vejo a hora de voltar a trabalhar nessa festa.

- Mas pelo menos hoje aproveitaremos muito bem a noite. – disse Hermione.

- Espero que sim... – falei.

- Agora, se me dão licença, eu já vou indo. – disse Joey se levantando da mesa – Tchau, garotas.

- Tchau... – respondeu Mione.

Voltamos a ficar só eu e minha amiga. Hermione me fitava com curiosidade como se quisesse que eu desse alguma resposta para ela.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Por que está assim? – questionou ela.

- Eu já te expliquei o motivo, Mione.

- Mas não me convenceu em nada. – retrucou ela ligeiramente.

- Então não posso fazer nada por você. – respondi.

- Está bem. O melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer isso. Vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã.

Minha manhã de sábado foi boa, considerando o dia anterior. Depois do café da manhã, fomos para a cabana mas logo Kate nos chamou para terminar os preparativos da festa de domingo. Depois fomos para o refeitório, almoçamos e voltamos a trabalhar. Pela tarde tínhamos que montar a festa de hoje a noite.

Apesar de tudo já estar pronto, deu muito trabalho colocar toda a decoração, a comida, a bebida. Mas quando era aproximadamente cinco da tarde acabamos tudo. Eu e Mione rumamos para a nossa cabana para que tomássemos banho e nos aprontássemos para a festa de logo mais.

- Melhorou o seu ânimo? – perguntou Mione enquanto nos vestíamos.

- Estou bem melhor agora. E não é mentira... – falei.

- Dá para ver, parece mais animada mesmo. – comentou ela.

Realmente eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Mais disposta, mais contente, mais feliz.

- Acho que estou pronta... – disse ela se olhando no espelho. Hermione usava um vestido azul bem solto – Vamos?

- Espere. Eu não sei se minha roupa está combinando. – falei.

Eu estava usando uma calça jeans com uma blusa regata vermelha.

- Você está ótima, Gina. – disse minha amiga.

- Então tá, vamos!

Fomos conversando animadamente até a área central do acampamento, que era onde ia acontecer a festa. Durante todo o dia, nuvens se formaram no céu numa clara ameaça de que em breve iria chover. Como todas as festas são ao ar livre, Kate ficou preocupada com a possibilidade que uma tempestade estragasse a festa. Mas felizmente foi só uma ameaça, já pela tarde o céu ficou mais limpo e a possibilidade de chuva foi descartada.

Quando eu e Mione chegamos, pudemos ver o nosso trabalho finalizado. A decoração toda do lugar já iria ficar para a festa dos campistas no dia seguinte. O resultado final foi maravilhoso. Os objetos de decoração faziam alusões a pintores renomados, uma música agitada tocava e várias pessoas dançavam em uma pista improvisada, todos os monitores estavam lá e também todo o pessoal da administração do acampamento. Uma festa que tinha tudo para ser bem divertida.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – disse Kate para eu e Hermione – Só faltavam vocês.

- Tudo ficou perfeito mesmo. – comentou Mione enquanto contemplava o lugar.

- Graças a ajuda de todos os monitores, inclusive de vocês. – falou Kate.

Eu e Hermione fomos juntas até a pista de dança conversar com os outros monitores que estavam aproveitando a festa.

- Deu trabalho mas ficou ótimo... – comentou Derek comigo. Eu e ele estávamos em um canto mais afastado, sentados em uma mesa. Observávamos atentamente as outras pessoas dançando na pista.

- Eu nunca me cansei tanto na preparação de uma festa... – falei – A Kate exigiu muito de nós. Espero que nas próximas festas não seja assim.

- Eu comandarei a festa da semana que vem. – disse Derek enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

- Por favor, não seja igual a Kate. – implorei.

- Vou ser pior... – brincou ele.

No momento seguinte, Hermione chegou até o canto aonde eu e Derek estávamos conversando.

- Oi, Derek. – disse ela o cumprimentando.

- Olá, Hermione. – retribuiu o garoto.

- Vocês estavam conversando sobre o quê? – perguntou ela se sentando em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

- Nada em especial. – falei.

- Eu estou com sede. – disse Hermione.

- Querem uma bebida, garotas? Eu busco para nós. – ofereceu Derek entendendo o pedido de Mione.

- Eu não... – tentei falar, mas Hermione me cortou.

- Queremos sim. Obrigada. – interviu minha amiga.

- Já volto... – disse Derek enquanto ia embora.

Olhei para Hermione de um modo reprovador.

- Você está muito mal acostumada com essas bebidas trouxas. – falei.

- Eu não estou com sede de verdade, só arrumei uma desculpa para me livrar um pouco do Derek.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntei sem pensar.

- Não suporto aquele garoto. Com aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa e o seu cabelinho para o lado... Ele é muito enjoado.

- Mione, como você é falsa. Fala dos outros pelas costas.

- Esquece isso... – disse ela enquanto parecia observar atentamente alguma coisa na pista de dança – Olhe lá aqueles dois... – falou enquanto apontava para Malfoy e Hannah, que nesse momento dançavam juntos uma música romântica bem lenta.

- Esse sim que é um insuportável. Não sei como a Hannah o agüenta. – comentei com desprezo.

- Nunca fui muito com a cara dele, mas acho que depois desse tempo todo ele perdeu um parafuso da cabeça. Quando está com você ele te perturba, tira sarro e te persegue. Até aí tudo bem, normal. O Malfoy sempre fez isso. Mas quando está com a Hannah ele parece ser carinhoso, atencioso, simpático. É isso que eu não entendo. – comentou Mione.

- Eu não sei. Não faço idéia do que se passa naquela mente insana dele. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, hoje eu não quero me preocupar com aquela coisa.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Nem olhei para a cara dele mais. Malfoy também parecia cumprir o nosso "pacto de paz", pois se quer veio falar comigo. Só ficou o tempo todo grudado com a Hannah. Eu adorei isso, pois poderia curtir a festa e não me preocupar com ele.

Depois de um certo tempo foi ficando tarde e quase todos já haviam ido embora. Era quase meia noite e só sobraram na festa, eu, Hermione, e Derek.

- Não querem mais uma bebida? – perguntou Hermione para mim e Derek.

- Mione, está tarde. E eu acho que você já bebeu além da conta. – falei para ela.

- É, está mesmo tarde. – falou Derek consultando o relógio em seu pulso – Já vou indo. Vocês não vem?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Estou com náuseas. – falou Mione.

- Eu acho que ela está um pouco "alegrinha" demais por causa da bebida. Vou tentar leva-la para a cabana.

- Tudo bem. Então até amanhã. – disse Derek se despedindo.

- Tchau. – falei.

Assim que ficamos sozinhas, Hermione me olhou com repreensão.

- Eu não estou "alegrinha". Estou bem. – falou enquanto se levantava da cadeira onde estava sentada e rodopiava sem sair do lugar até ficar tonta.

- Desse jeito você vai por tudo o que comeu para fora... – falei – É melhor irmos dormir.

- Dormir? É o que está todo mundo fazendo. Devíamos é aproveitar porque agora temos o acampamento só para nós. Que tal se tirássemos nossa roupa e corrêssemos nuas pelo bosque?

- Parece tentador, mas Mione, você não está bem mesmo. Nunca que em sã consciência diria isso.

- Talvez eu tenho bebido um pouquinho a mais, mas nada grande coisa. – disse ela aparentemente meio grogue.

A segurei pela mão e tentei a conduzir até a nossa cabana. Mas não era fácil pois Hermione tentava a toda hora se desencilhar de mim e propunha a todo instante fazer algo maluco como invadir a administração do acampamento, ou bater na porta das cabanas e acordar a todos.

- Vamos tomar um banho no lago? – propôs Hermione quando já estávamos quase em nossa cabana..

- Claro, mas amanhã. Hoje precisamos dormir. – expliquei a ela enquanto Mione me puxava pela mão até um píer.

- Eu quero agora! Agora! – gritou Hermione.

- Não faça barulho. Pode acordar alguém. – sussurrei para ela.

Ela fazia força para se soltar de minha mão e tentava ir em direção a beira do píer para se jogar de lá direto no lago. Mas em uma fração de segundos Mione conseguiu se soltar de mim e correu até a beirada do píer.

- Vamos! Vai ser divertido! – falou ela enquanto ameaçava se jogar.

- Não! Sai logo daí! – ordenei enquanto mantinha certa distância dela. Se me aproximasse, com certeza ela se jogaria.

- Tchau... – disse ela pulando de uma vez por todas no lago fazendo um barulho estrondoso quando caiu na água.

- Hermione, sua maluca... – falei enquanto também pulava no lago para tentar resgata-la.

A primeira coisa que senti ao entrar no lago era que estava muito gelado. Apesar de estar de roupa, o frio era imenso.

- Viu como a água está refrescante? – disse ela nadando até ficar do meu lado.

- Aqui está um gelo, isso sim. Mas agora vamos que eu vou te levar para a cabana. – falei enquanto tentava convence-la a sair da água.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou uma voz vinda de cima do píer.

A situação que já estava ruim, ficou ainda pior. Quem estava lá era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Malfoy.

- Eu é que pergunto, o que você faz aqui? – questionei enquanto eu e Hermione saiamos do lago para ficar frente a frente com Malfoy.

- Não sou eu que estou tomando "banhos noturnos"... – resmungou Malfoy dando ênfase as última duas palavras.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione assim que ficou de pé no píer.

- Você não se lembra, Mione? Ele é o insuportável do Malfoy... – expliquei.

- Ah, sim! Estou lembrando. Você é o garoto com quem a Gina sonhou ontem a noite. – falou Hermione.

- Ela sonhou comigo? – ele perguntou para Mione com uma nota de surpresa na voz.

- Lógico que não! – me intrometi – Ela bebeu um pouco demais e está falando besteiras, é isso.

- Como não, Gina? Você depois que sonhou com ele nem conseguiu mais voltar a dormir... – declarou Hermione.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora... – falei enquanto pegava Mione pelo pulso.

- Eu deveria delatar vocês para a administração do acampamento. Vocês burlaram as regras daqui. – falou Malfoy.

- Por favor, não faça isso... – implorei – Lembre-se que prometemos que promoveríamos a paz entre nós.

- Está certo. Não farei nada. – declarou Malfoy – Vocês tiveram sorte porque eu sou uma boa pessoa e não vou prejudicar vocês.

- Obrigada... – agradeci a contragosto. Era difícil dar o braço a torcer, mas pelo menos dessa vez ele havia realmente sido legal.

Eu e Mione caminhamos vagarosamente de volta para nossa cabana. Depois de dar um banho em minha amiga, vestir o pijama nela e a pôr para dormir, fiz o mesmo comigo.

Quando estava deitada em minha cama, pronta para ter uma relaxante noite de sono, pensamentos começaram a vir a minha cabeça. Tudo pelo fato de Malfoy ter agido estranhamente mais uma vez. Ele tinha tudo para ter me denunciado para a administração, afinal é estritamente proibido ir ao lago a uma hora dessas. O que eu não entendia era que em certos momentos ele me trata muito mal, em outros ele age feito um louco dizendo que me ama e agora mostrou um novo comportamento, havia sido gentil. Como era possível que uma mesma pessoa agisse tão diferentemente? O que será que passa pela cabeça do Malfoy? Isso era impossível de se saber.


	11. Um novo diário

O dia seguinte a festa foi um domingo. Assim que acordei, me senti mais disposta e mais contente. Estava com bastante vitalidade e também bem feliz, mesmo sem saber o porque. Já minha amiga Hermione acordou muito mal humorada. Na hora em que ela despertou, eu estava sentada na mesa escrevendo no meu diário.

- Madrugou de novo? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Não, dormi muito bem. É que eu acho que gostei de acordar cedo. – respondi enquanto continuava escrevendo no diário – Você é que aparentemente não está bem.

- Tem razão. Acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível. O que aconteceu ontem para eu ficar assim, Gina? – perguntou ela enquanto trocava de roupa – A última coisa que me lembro foi que estávamos na festa.

- Você bebeu um pouco demais então eu te trouxe pra cá. – respondi calmamente.

- Então é por isso que estou assim... – murmurou ela.

- Deve ser... – afirmei ainda sem parar de escrever no diário.

- Sabe, ontem eu sonhei com o Malfoy. Foi tudo muito estranho... – falou ela soturnamente.

- O que você sonhou? – perguntei me virando para olha-la.

- Eu sonhei que eu me jogava no lago e depois você também pulava na água para tentar me tirar de lá. Mas então o Malfoy aparecia e falava conosco.

Ri divertidamente da cara dela. Hermione, sem entender nada, me perguntou:

- Eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu juro que é verdade. – disse ela.

- Não estou rindo por isso... – expliquei tentando me controlar para não cair em gargalhadas – Isso daí que você falou não foi bem um sonho.

- Como assim! – perguntou ela em tom surpreso.

- Aconteceu ontem a noite... – falei simplesmente.

- E eu fiz isso? – Hermione parecia chocada.

- Fez sim... – respondi.

- É brincadeira sua. Eu nunca faria algo assim. – retrucou ela.

- Pergunte para o Malfoy se não é verdade, ele nos viu lá.

- Você falou com ele, Gina?

- Sim... – respondeu.

- E ele disse para alguém que estávamos no lago?

- Não, Malfoy não nos dedurou.

- Por que Malfoy fez isso? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei. Aliás, quem sabe? É impossível saber o que ele pensa.

Minha manhã foi tranqüila, sem grandes acontecimentos. Hermione ficou na cabana pois se sentia indisposta. Já que não podia contar com a companhia de minha amiga, passei a manhã escrevendo uma longa carta para Harry.

Quando terminei, fui até a administração do acampamento entrega-la para Lisa, a garota que era responsável pela correspondência do acampamento. De lá, Lisa despacharia a carta para o correio, que entregaria no endereço que eu coloquei no envelope.

A administração do acampamento era como uma cabana qualquer por fora, só que maior. Lá era onde ficava o escritório do dono do acampamento e também onde ficava toda a papelada, como fichas dos campistas e dos monitores.

- Obrigada. – agradeci assim que entreguei a carta a Lisa.

- Oi, Gina. – ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando. Me virei para olhar quem era.

- Oi, Malfoy... – falei estranhando o encontrar ali.

- Veio fazer o que aqui? – perguntou ele me cumprimentando como se fossemos grandes amigos.

- Despachar uma carta. E você?

- Também. – falou ele me mostrando um envelope em suas mãos.

- Olha, sobre ontem... – comecei a falar, mas Malfoy me interrompeu.

- Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém. Pode ficar tranqüila. – disse ele me acalmando.

- Não tive tempo de lhe agradecer. Então, muito obrigada. – falei.

- Viu como eu não sou tão ruim como você pensa, Gina?

- Só quando quer. Porque quando resolve atormentar alguém, você tem, digamos... bastante êxito.

- Eu sei... – admitiu – Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento desses últimos dias. Eu não deveria ter lido o seu diário.

- Você está me pedindo desculpas? – perguntei divertida com a situação – Isso não deve ser real.

- Não acredita mesmo que eu mudei, não é? Pois bem, o tempo lhe dirá a verdade. – falou ele.

- É difícil mudar a visão que você tem de alguém de um dia para o outro.

- Prometo que não faço de novo aquelas loucuras de sexta-feira. Acho que tudo aquilo foi simplesmente uma tentativa para te deixar confusa ou para me divertir um pouco. Mas estou arrependido.

- Tudo bem, desde que não volte a acontecer. – falei – Agora eu tenho que ir, Hermione está me esperando.

Depois de despachar a carta, fui até a cabana para ver como Hermione estava.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntei assim que entrei.

- Melhor... – murmurou ela.

- Então vamos logo almoçar... Estou morta de fome. – falei.

- Está bem. Vamos almoçar então...

Tudo prosseguiu transcorrendo normalmente. Enquanto almoçávamos, contei para Mione sobre o meu encontro com Malfoy na administração do acampamento.

- Mas que estranho... – falou ela assim que revelei o teor da conversa – Não dá para entender ele.

- Eu sei disso... – concordei.

- Será que ele vai mesmo agir diferente com você agora? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu só acredito vendo. Mas pelo sim pelo não, vamos dar uma chance a ele. Melhor do que ficar me estressando com isso.

Pela tarde, houve a festa dos campistas. Como eu e Mione éramos monitoras, tínhamos que organizar as gincanas. Malfoy também estava lá, só que não veio falar comigo.

Quando a noite chegou, eu estava exausta, porém feliz. Fui para minha cama dormir e repassei o que havia feito nesse domingo.

Nesse dia, nada de ruim aconteceu. Tudo havia sido ótimo. Quem dera todos os dias fossem assim. E logo o sono chegou e eu pude dormir, satisfeita em saber que as coisas haviam melhorado.

A segunda-feira chegou e eu acordei com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda dentro da cabana, enquanto me arrumava para tomar o café da manhã, Hermione notou minha felicidade.

- Viu algum pássaro azul hoje? – perguntou ela.

- Como? – questionei sem entender do Mione falava.

- É uma expressão que se diz quando alguém está feliz sem motivo algum. – explicou ela.

- Ah, tá! Entendi... Mas quem disse que eu não tenho motivo? – perguntei.

- Gina, eu não te entendo. Na sexta, você disse que teve um dia péssimo. Não conseguiu dormir, estava mal humorada. Tudo parecia horrível. E agora, dois dias depois, está assim, sorrindo... Como é possível? – perguntou Mione.

- Eu não sei. É que eu acho que minha situação não era tão terrível assim. Fiz muita tempestade em um copinho de água.

- Depois você fala que é o Malfoy que tem múltiplas personalidades... – falou ela rindo de mim.

Aquela segunda-feira estava tão boa quanto o dia anterior. A única coisa ruim era que todo mundo me perguntava porque eu estava feliz. Mas nada que mudasse o meu humor.

O dia seguiu tranqüilo, sem grandes emoções. Pela tarde dei minha aula de artes para os campistas. Logo depois, segui para a cabana. Mione ainda dava sua aula de natação, por isso eu estava sozinha lá. Aproveitei o tempo livre para escrever no meu diário o quanto me sentia feliz naquele dia.

Depois de alguns minutos ouço alguém batendo na porta.

- Mione, você tem a chave... – falei enquanto continuava escrevendo.

- Não é ela, Gina. Sou eu, Draco. – disse a voz dele vindo detrás da porta.

Me espantei a princípio, com medo de que Malfoy pudesse estragar o meu "dia perfeito". Mas eu não podia simplesmente ignora-lo. Então fui recebe-lo o mais educadamente possível.

- Oi, Gina. – cumprimentou ele assim que abri a porta.

- Oi. – respondi simploriamente.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando sobre nós dois... e... e percebi que não fui muito legal com você certas vezes. – Malfoy começou a falar pausadamente, procurando escolher cuidadosamente as palavras que usava.

- Que bom que notou, Malfoy. Mas a gente já conversou sobre isso ontem. Não precisa ficar se desculpando todo dia. – falei.

- Mas então, para ajeitar as coisas, eu resolvi comprar isso para você... – disse ele me entregando um embrulho de presente.

- É para mim! – perguntei surpresa.

Malfoy apenas concordou com a cabeça. Eu o fiquei olhando sem saber o que dizer.

- Abra. – falou ele.

Estava curiosa para saber o que ele havia comprado, apesar de estar achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Eu vi isso numa loja em Stoneville e logo pensei em você... – disse ele enquanto eu abria a caixa. - É um diário. Quando o seu acabar, você já terá outro para escrever. – explicou – E esse tem um cadeado que impede as pessoas de lerem ele. – falou enquanto apontava para o presente – Se bem que com um simples feitiço é possível abri-lo.

- Malfoy... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Realmente não esperava que você me desse algo... Sempre o achei tão egoísta. – falei ainda surpresa com tudo aquilo.

- É para você ver o quanto eu mudei. E eu também tinha que me redimir pelo que eu fiz. – falou Malfoy.

- Obrigada... – agradeci – Foi bem legal você ter se lembrado de mim. E realmente eu percebo que você está mudando.

- Então podemos ser amigos? – perguntou ele inseguro.

- Malfoy, vá com calma. Eu tenho primeiro que me acostumar com a idéia de você não ser mais meu inimigo, depois então eu poderei pensar em ter você que amigo.

- Não precisamos necessariamente ser amigos. É só me tratar como trata a todos aqui no acampamento.

- E como seria isso, Malfoy?

- Poderia começar não me evitando em todo lugar em que nós dois estamos. Não precisa conversar comigo, mas um "Oi", "Tudo bem?" já viria a calhar... Poderia também me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome... – sugeriu ele.

- Está bem. Vou te dar uma chance para que possamos melhorar o nosso convívio aqui. Mas se você falhar comigo eu não te perdoarei nunca mais.

- Eu prometo que não vou desperdiçar esse voto de confiança que você está depositando em mim. Nunca mais vou brigar com você.

- Espero que sim, Malfoy.

- É Draco... – corrigiu ele.

- Desculpe, é a força do hábito... – falei.

- Tudo bem... – ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Tchau, Draco. – me despedi.

- Até logo, Gina.

Pois é... Parecia que ele estava querendo se tornar meu amigo. Mas será que ele queria mesmo ser meu amigo ou só fazia isso para depois tirar sarro da minha cara? Eu esperava que fosse a primeira opção.

Uma hora depois de Draco ter ido embora, Hermione chegou na cabana.

- Oi, Gina. – cumprimentou ela enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira – Como foi sua aula?

- Normal... – falei desinteressada.

- Então não aconteceu nada demais hoje? – perguntou.

- Aí é que você se engana... – falei – Draco Malfoy veio até aqui falar comigo.

- E o que ele queria? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Ele me deu um diário de presente. – contei.

- Malfoy te deu um presente? A troco de que? – perguntou.

- Draco disse para mim que era para se desculpar pelo que ele tinha feito.

- Draco! Você chamou ele pelo primeiro nome? – estranhou Hermione.

- Ele pediu para que nós nos tornássemos amigos e que era para eu chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – expliquei.

- Ah, tá! Agora de uma hora para outra você se torna "amiguinha" do Malfoy. Está louca? Acho que você deve estar "alegrinha", igual aconteceu comigo no sábado.

- Estou bem lúcida, pode ter certeza, Mione – falei.

- Então por que fez isso? – perguntou ela parecendo revoltada.

- A pergunta não é "Por que eu fiz?" e sim "Por que não fazer?"... – conclui.

- Mas a dois dias atrás você odiava aquele garoto... – retrucou ela.

- Eu sei... E é exatamente por isso que eu estou tentando me tornar amiga dele. Para ter um pouco de paz, aproveitar mais essa estadia no acampamento sem me preocupar com ele.

- Está bem, Gina. Se é isso o que quer, não posso impedi-la. Mas depois, quando ele tirar sarro da sua cara, não venha falar que eu não te avisei.

- Espero sinceramente que você esteja errada, Mione. – falei.

- Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, estou errada.

Mesmo com os comentários pessimistas de Hermione, continuei amiga de Draco. Mas sempre com um pé atrás, esperando que ele fosse a qualquer momento revelar que aquilo não passava de mais uma brincadeira dele.

Hermione ficava me advertindo o tempo todo sobre ele, mas não havia o que fazer. Se fosse mais uma brincadeira dele, não seria a primeira e nem a última.

Então a semana passou normalmente. Durante ela, Draco me tratou como qualquer outra pessoa no acampamento e eu também o fiz. Nós nos falamos algumas vezes no refeitório, durante o almoço, mas não passou disso.

Até que no sábado seguinte, pela manhã, Draco veio falar comigo. Eu estava em minha cabana junto com Hermione quando ele bateu na porta.

- Oi. – falei assim que o recebi.

- Oi. – retribuiu ele.

- Quem é? – perguntou Hermione que estava virada de costas e não viu que era Draco quem estava lá.

- Ninguém, Mione. – desconversei.

Minha amiga se virou e pode ver quem era.

- Ah! É o seu amiguinho, Gina! Já deveria imaginar... – comentou ela com sarcasmo – Mas vá atende-lo lá fora. Não o quero aqui dentro.

Caminhei para fora da cabana e fechei a porta abruptamente.

- Nossa... Sua amiga me odeia mesmo. – falou ele.

- É só o tempo dela se acostumar com a idéia.

- Eu precisava falar com você. – disse Draco calmamente.

- Sobre o que? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você viu que nessa semana eu me comportei muito bem com você, não viu? – perguntou ele.

- Percebi sim. Isso só mostra que você realmente mudou. – falei.

- Então agora você tem certeza que eu mudei? – perguntou seriamente.

- É, acho que sim... – confirmei, deixando transparecer ainda uma certa incerteza na voz.

- Então agora podemos ser amigos? Quero dizer, amigos de verdade mesmo. Daqueles que você confia, que são aqueles que você quer ter ao seu lado.

- Para que tudo isso? – perguntei – Por que toda essa obsessão em querer ser meu amigo?

- Eu acho que é culpa... Se nos tornarmos amigos, aí então sentirei que você realmente me desculpou pelo que fiz com você.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Nós ainda vamos ter que ficar aqui durante todo o verão. É melhor passar esse tempo com um amigo do que com um inimigo. – conclui.

- Que bom que entende as minhas razões. – falou.

- Então eu te vejo hoje a noite na festa, não é? – perguntei.

- Sim, claro. A gente se encontra lá. – confirmou Draco.

- Eu vou tentar impedir desta vez que Hermione vá tomar banho no lago de noite. – brinquei.

- É, é melhor mesmo. – falou Draco em tom de brincadeira.

Na noite daquele mesmo sábado, eu e Hermione estávamos nos arrumando para a festa de logo mais.

- Gina, ele está te enganando. – disse minha amiga enquanto se admirava no espelho.

- Por favor, Mione. Chega desse assunto. – implorei.

- Você é tão teimosa! – falou ela em tom raivoso – É muito cabeça dura.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – pedi.

- Está bem, está bem. – concordou Mione a contragosto.

- Então, está pronta? – perguntei.

- Sim, estou. Vamos.

Alguns minutos depois, eu e Hermione estávamos na área central do acampamento. Ainda era cedo, cerca de cinco e meia da tarde, porém a decoração já estava toda pronta. Aliás, o Derek exigiu muito de nós na preparação dessa festa futurista. Não trabalhamos tanto quanto na festa da Kate, isso é verdade, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ser cansativo.

Como ainda só tinha algumas pessoas na festa, eu e Mione nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa quadrada de quatro lugares para esperar que a maioria dos outros monitores chegasse.

Depois de algum tempo jogando conversa fora com Hermione, Draco chegou e logo veio até a nossa mesa falar comigo.

- Oi – disse ele.

- Oi, Draco. – retribui.

- Eu poderia roubar a Gina um pouquinho de você, Hermione? – perguntou ele – É que eu gostaria de conversar com ela.

Mione não disse nada. Apenas fez uma careta bem exagerada e olhou para o céu.

Draco e eu nos afastamos dali sob os olhares furiosos de minha amiga. Mas eu nem ligava, Mione era sempre assim mesmo.

- Você está linda. – disse ele quando já estávamos em um canto mais afastado da festa.

Eu nem achava que era para tanto. Estava bem simples até, usava um simples vestido rosa. Nada muito extravagante, por isso estranhei o comentário de Draco.

- Obrigada. – agradeci de qualquer modo.

- Olhe o céu. Está tão lindo. – falou ele em tom sonhador enquanto admirava a paisagem.

Me virei para observar melhor e realmente o visual era deslumbrante. Eram seis horas e o sol já se punha lentamente por entre duas montanhas.

Eu estava encantada com aquele clima. Era tudo muito sublime, soberbo. Confesso até que me sentia mais a vontade com Draco. Parecia realmente que éramos amigos de longa data.

- É tudo muito lindo mesmo. – falei com a voz etérea.

De repente, sem mais nem menos, aquele clima de paz e tranqüilidade foi quebrado por alguém.

- Gina, você está demorando muito! – disse a voz de Hermione enquanto se aproximava de mim e de Draco.

Me virei para encarar minha amiga com um olhar de repreensão.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto para a mesa, Mione. Deixa eu ficar mais um pouquinho aqui. – falei.

- Não, não. Você volta agora comigo. – disse ela me pegando pelo braço e me arrastando de volta para a mesa.

- Mas... – Draco ainda tentou argumentar, porém foi em vão.

- Você parece minha mãe, Mione. – comentei revoltada assim que sentei na mesa.

- Pois eu estou te fazendo um favor. Acho muito perigosa essa sua amizade com o Malfoy. – disse ela em tom agressivo.

- O que é agora, Mione? Eu acho que você está é com ciúmes dele pois Draco também é meu amigo. – falei.

- Ciúmes? Gina, eu não estou sentindo ciúmes por um exato motivo: Malfoy não quer ser seu amigo. Ele quer algo a mais de você. – explicou ela.

- O que seria esse algo a mais? – perguntei dando uma ênfase especial ao "algo".

- Você acha que eu não vi o clima entre vocês quando cheguei lá? Pareciam dois namorados...

- O que você está insinuando, Mione? – perguntei revoltada com tudo aquilo.

- Estou dizendo, é que se eu não houvesse aparecido lá, vocês dois teriam se beijado. – ela respondeu.

- Se beijado? – perguntei pasma – É lógico que não. Eu nunca trairia o Harry. Não mesmo.

- Pois você estava a um passo de fazer isso.

- Olha, eu não vou ficar discutindo uma bobagem como essa. Sou bem grandinha e posso me cuidar, Mione. Chega de se interferir entre mim e Draco.

- Está bem, Gina. Se você quer assim, eu não falarei se quer mais uma palavra sobre isso. Mas depois não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

O resto da festa, tentei não ficar sozinha com Draco. Apesar de relutar contra a idéia de que eu teria quase o beijado, lá no fundo eu sabia que o clima naquela hora era bem propício para isso.

Mas mesmo depois de me dar conta disso, não deixei de falar com ele. Só que evitava que nós dois estivéssemos muito afastado dos outros.

De resto, a festa foi muito legal. Acabei voltando mais cedo para a cabana, junto com Mione, pois evidentemente eu não queria rever a cena da semana passada.

Quando eu já estava em minha cama pensei: "Será que eu e Draco teríamos nos beijado mesmo?".


	12. Ameaças e mentiras

Algumas semanas depois...

Já era dia quinze de julho, uma sexta-feira. Havia se passado quase um mês desde a festa futurista do Derek e várias coisas aconteceram de lá para cá.

Nesse tempo todo, a relação entre mim e Draco se tornou excelente. Ele parou de me perturbar e eu comecei a tratá-lo melhor. Não nos tornamos o que se pode chamar de amigos, mas também não éramos mais inimigos mortais. Fazíamos muitas atividades juntos e tudo mais. Mas também nunca mais aconteceu nada como aquela cena de quase-beijo durante a festa do Derek. Pelo fato de eu permanecer amiga do Draco, senti que Hermione se distanciou um pouco de mim. A toda hora ela falava para eu me afastar dele, mas eu nunca a ouvia. Apesar disso Hermione ainda era minha amiga, mas podia se dizer que estávamos meio que afastadas.

E era ela também quem estava organizando a próxima festa. E pelo fato de ser muito perfeccionista, ela nos obrigou a trabalhar duro nos preparativos.

Por isso, assim que acabei de dar minha aula de artes, corri para ajudar a aprontar festa, pois queria acabar o mais cedo possível com aquilo.

No meio do caminho até o acampamento central, encontrei Draco. Ele também estava se indo para lá.

- Oi, Gina. – disse ele se aproximando de mim, ficando lado a lado comigo.

- Oi... – falei simpaticamente – Está preparado para trabalhar pesado? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- Acho que sim. – Draco disse sem animação na voz – Mas como não há outro remédio para isso...

- É... E ainda mais pelo fato de ser a Hermione quem vai organizar a festa. – falei.

- Eu nunca entendi o porquê dela não gostar de mim... – disse ele.

- Mione é cabeça dura mesmo. Pode passar o tempo que for que não adianta... Ela não muda a idéia que tem sobre você. – expliquei.

- Mas mesmo assim... Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, Gina.

- Só que não há outra maneira... Ela se afastou até de mim depois daquela festa do Derek.

- Eu não queria isso... Não queria que você se afastasse da sua amiga por minha culpa. – Draco declarou em tom entristecido.

- Não é culpa sua. É só que ela não aceita que sejamos amigos. Mione não consegue entender o porquê de você, de uma hora para a outra, começar a ser legal comigo. – expliquei.

- Mas eu já te falei que resolvi me aproximar de você, pois não queria ficar brigando com ninguém o tempo todo. Entende o que digo, Gina?

- Eu sei os seus motivos, mas Hermione não sabe. Se até para mim é estranho ter você conversando comigo, imagina para ela.

- Sim, claro... Eu entendo perfeitamente. – concordou Draco – Mas vamos esquecer isso. O melhor que temos a fazer é aproveitar esse restante de férias que ainda temos.

- Eu estou cansada! Não agüento mais trabalhar nessa festa! – reclamei com Hermione algumas horas depois, naquela mesma sexta-feira logo após eu e os outros monitores termos trabalhado por horas.

- Mas ainda tem muito trabalho a ser feito, Gina! – retrucou ela em contrapartida.

Eu e Hermione discutíamos enquanto íamos colocando alguns adornos temáticos nas mesas. Eram seis horas da tarde, mas faziam três horas que trabalhávamos duro, sem praticamente parar.

- Podemos deixar o resto dos afazeres para amanhã. – propus, tentando convencer Mione, que naquela altura já parecia mais uma ditadora.

- Não, não podemos. Quero que tudo esteja pronto o quanto mais cedo possível. – resmungou ela.

Fiz uma careta entediada para ela e depois bati meu pé no chão em sinal de fúria.

- Hermione, faça-me o favor! Daqui a pouco todos os monitores vão ficar com raiva de você! – falei revoltada.

- Está bem... Chega por hoje então. – disse ela em contragosto – Peça para que todos parem e continuem amanhã, pela manhã. Está melhor assim para você? – perguntou fazendo uma cara bem feia para mim.

- Está. – respondi ainda com fúria.

Informei rapidamente a todos o que Hermione me pediu e fui embora para a minha cabana. Queria descansar um pouco, pois minha amiga já estava me dando nos nervos.

Ao acordar no sábado de manhã, percebi que Hermione já não estava mais na cabana. Melhor assim, pois não queria ter que ficar junto a ela. Não que Mione não fosse mais minha amiga, mas nos últimos tempos ela tem sido realmente insuportável.

Aproveitando a não-presença de minha amiga, resolvi ir até o refeitório tomar o meu café da manhã em paz.

Eram ainda oito horas da manhã. Geralmente os monitores e os campistas acordavam uma hora mais tarde, por isso acreditei que não haveria muitas pessoas por lá.

E não havia mesmo. Entre os presentes estavam uns cinco campistas e Derek, Hermione, Joey e Draco. Preferi sentar ao lado de Draco, por motivos óbvios.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Draco com entusiasmo assim que me sentei.

- Para você também... – respondi, estranhando toda aquela felicidade logo pela manhã – Mas por que está tão disposto? A noite de sono foi tão boa assim?

- Eu não sei, mas hoje eu acordei mais feliz... – Draco tentou resumir – Já teve alguma vez em que despertou e... Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha um sorriso bobo na cara?

- Várias vezes... Mas não entendo como pode estar tão entusiasmado. Esqueceu-se que daqui a pouco a Mione vai nos chamar para ir trabalhar nos preparativos da festa?

- Não, não esqueci. Isso não vai tirar o meu humor. – disse enquanto olhava para mim de maneira divertida - Acho até uma boa forma de se passar o tempo... – completou.

- Deve estar louco, isso sim. De qualquer modo, ao menos de noite teremos uma festa para nos divertir. – me lembrei, feliz em saber que pelo menos havia algo de bom naquele sábado.

- Espero que possamos aproveitar muito essa festa medieval. – Draco desejou, como se prometesse a si mesmo que não desperdiçaria um único segundo naquela noite.

- Eu também espero... Espero mesmo.

O meu sábado não foi exatamente o que se pode chamar de maravilhoso. Foi muito cansativo e chato. Tive que passar a manhã inteira obedecendo às ordens de Hermione. Já na hora da tarde, fui dar minha aula de artes para os campistas. Depois da aula, voltei para terminar os preparativos da festa. Após isso tudo, já eram seis horas da tarde. Fui correndo para a cabana, tomei um banho, me arrumei e cheguei à festa.

Ninguém parecia muito animado, talvez por culpa de Hermione que obrigou todos a trabalhar arduamente por horas. Com todo mundo muito cansado, ninguém tinha disposição para uma festa.

- Gina, por que estão todos assim? – perguntou Hermione, se aproximando de mim, assim que cheguei.

- Por que será, não é mesmo? – ironizei.

- Não tem graça. Não entendo como todos ficam aí parados, parecendo que estão em um velório. – comentou ela olhando para a pista de dança que não tinha ninguém no momento.

- É óbvio o motivo. – respondi com arrogância – Todos estão cansados graças a você obrigar todo mundo a trabalhar por horas na preparação dessa festa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. A Kate fez a mesmíssima coisa que eu e mesmo assim as pessoas se divertiram na festa dela. – Replicou Hermione, não querendo enxergar a verdade.

- Ah, Mione! Deixe de mentir para si mesma. Você está cada dia mais arrogante e prepotente! Nem parece a Mione de antigamente! – exclamei em voz baixa.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o fato das pessoas não estarem se divertindo na festa, senhorita "não-sou-arrogante-e-nem-prepotente"? – perguntou ela, já elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Você tem sido insuportável! Ninguém agüenta você mandando todo mundo ficar horas trabalhando nos preparativos dessa festa estúpida! Por isso está todo mundo olhando torto para você... – Repliquei, no mesmo tom de voz que ela usou comigo.

Devido a nossa conversa estar tomando ares de discussão, os monitores presente na festa se aproximaram de nós. Lá estavam Derek, Hannah, Draco e Joey.

- Eu sei onde você está querendo chegar... – disse ela com malícia na voz – E sei também o porquê de estar agindo assim comigo, Gina... Isso tudo é culpa do Malfoy! Ele persuadiu você a se virar contra mim!

- Eu não fiz nada, Hermione! – disse Draco entrando na briga e ficando cara a cara com ela.

- Você deve estar muito doida ou muito bêbada para falar algo desse tipo! – falei irritada – O Draco é uma pessoa sincera. Pode ser que quando nos conhecemos, ele não fosse muito legal, mas isso tudo passou. Então não o culpe por coisas que você fez!

- Ah, o Draco! O Draquinho! Sempre ele, não é mesmo? – disse ela irônica – Eu sei o que está acontecendo desde a festa do Derek. Você está traindo o Harry com o Malfoy, isso sim! – acusou Hermione.

No instante em que Mione disse isso, Draco ficou furioso. Porém ele não disse nada, mas eu não ia aceitar uma provocação dessas.

- Agora você pirou de vez! – gritei – Está muito maluca mesmo! O Draco não gosta de mim, ele gosta da Hannah! Ele inclusive vive grudado nela. E sabe o que mais? Eu não te agüento mais! Então, fique aí com a sua festa e com os outros monitores. Afinal, eles parecem que estão se divertindo horrores. – falei enquanto dava meia volta e caminhava decidida a ir o mais longe possível de onde Hermione estivesse.

- Ah, vai mesmo, Gina! Ninguém te quer por aqui mesmo! – gritou ela ao longe.

Depois disso não ouvi mais nada. Alguns segundos depois é que senti a presença de alguém caminhando ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Draco colocando a mão em meu ombro enquanto eu parava de andar.

- Acho que sim... – falei ainda irritada com toda aquela situação – Mas Hermione passou dos limites. Disser aquilo sobre mim foi o cúmulo.

- Acalme-se, Gina. Ela não quis dizer aquilo. Foi só a emoção do momento – disse ele me tranqüilizando.

- Está tudo bem... Só estou um pouco nervosa com isso. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Me entende, não é? – perguntei, enquanto tentava me recompor.

- Ah, sim! Claro, claro... – disse ele – Fique a vontade. Eu vou voltar para a festa.

Depois que Draco foi embora, eu caminhei lentamente em direção ao lago central do acampamento. Sentei em um píer qualquer e fiquei olhando para a água que naquele momento refletia o céu escuro da noite, com uma lua crescente incrivelmente branca.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que Hermione me disse. Há algumas semanas atrás, eu e Draco havíamos ficado sozinhos e quase nos beijamos, segundo ela. Quando Mione disse isso eu pensei "Que bobagem!", "Isso é impossível", mas sempre ficou aquela dúvida: será que Hermione tinha razão? E agora ela batia novamente naquela mesma tecla. Isso só ajudou a me deixar mais confusa. O que será que realmente estava acontecendo?

Resolvi acordar bem cedo no domingo, pois não queria me encontrar com Hermione. Na noite anterior, quando ela chegou da festa, eu fingi dormir só para não ter que encara-la. E seria assim por algum tempo, já que eu não tinha outra alternativa. Pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse com essa idéia de que eu e Draco estávamos ficando muito íntimos, eu evitaria falar com Hermione e esperava que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo.

Sem muito o quê fazer, resolvi ir até Stoneville. Fazia já um bom tempo que eu não visitava a cidade, e aproveitando, eu já tomaria o meu café da manhã por lá.

Assim que terminei minha refeição, sai da padaria em que eu me encontrava e fui voltar a caminhar pela rua. De repente eu reconheci alguém vindo em minha direção, quando se aproximou eu pude ver quem era.

- Draco! – perguntei, espantada em encontrá-lo justamente ali.

- Oi, Gina. – cumprimentou ele calmamente – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Resolvi sair um pouco para clarear as idéias... – respondi – Mas é uma grande coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui, não é mesmo?

- É sim... – afirmou Draco – Mas também eu sempre venho aqui. Adoro a tranqüilidade dessa cidade... – confidenciou.

- Realmente é um lugar muito agradável. – concordei.

- Mas... Você está melhor? Quero dizer... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem...

- Ah, não, não... Estou bem melhor. Só não quero evitar maiores problemas, então resolvi acordar cedo e vir um pouco aqui.

- Que bom que está se sentindo melhor... – Completou ele – Eu estava indo até a padaria, se você quiser me acompanhar...

- Acabei de sair de lá... Mas como eu não tenho outra coisa para fazer, eu irei lhe acompanhar. – respondi.

- Ótimo, então vamos.

Fiquei com Draco por algum tempo na padaria. Depois ainda caminhamos um pouco pela cidade e fomos conversando até voltarmos ao acampamento. Precisávamos fazer os preparativos da festa dos campistas, que seria de tarde. Apesar de que quase tudo era o mesmo da festa de ontem, algumas tarefas tinham que ser concluídas. Por isso então Draco me acompanhou até a minha cabana para que eu pudesse pegar o cronograma das atividades que ainda precisavam ser feitas.

- Onde você estava? - foi a primeira coisa que ouvi ao adentrar na cabana. Hermione já me esperava, e parecia bastante impaciente.

- Por que me pergunta isso? - questionei, enquanto eu caminhava até o meu guarda-roupa.

- Você estava com ele que eu vi... Malfoy te acompanhou até aqui, e está lá fora agora. Eu não sou idiota.

- Como sabe disso? - perguntei, já desconfiando da resposta.

- Eu estava observando vocês dois pela janela... - respondeu ela, mal humorada.

- Agora você deu para me espionar? A que ponto você está chegando, Mione? - Eu estava abismada. Minha amiga estava ultrapassando os limites.

- Olha quem fala... Será que você não tem noção do que está acontecendo?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei.

- Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Isso é fato. - Declarou Hermione em tom sério.

- Isso é mentira. Chega dessa história de dizer que eu estou apaixonada pelo Draco! Eu amo o Harry, e você sabe disso... - falei, me sentindo totalmente chocada com o que Hermione dissera.

- Será que ama mesmo? Então por que está tão próxima do Malfoy?

Eu não estava mais agüentando discutir com Hermione. Queria ir embora dali o mais depressa possível.

- Draco mudou muito. Só você que não admite isso. Se Harry estivesse aqui, ele entenderia. - expliquei, tentando por um ponto final naquele assunto.

- Então por que você não conta a ele que se tornou amiguinha do Malfoy? Isso era o que você deveria ter feito desde o começo.

- Você sabe muito bem o porquê... Harry não admitiria essa situação... - Expliquei.

- Está caindo em contradição, Gina... Você havia acabado de dizer que ele aceitaria, agora já diz o contrário. Eu acho que eu já sei o que vou fazer. Irei hoje mesmo enviar uma carta a Harry contando tudo o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Não se atreveria a tamanho disparate! Pode ser até louca, mas não é burra. Se fizer isso, não me considere mais sua amiga. - A repreendi fortemente.

- Eu não sou mais sua amiga, Gina! Você virou outra depois que passou a ser amiga do Malfoy.

- Ah! Quer saber? Eu vou-me embora. Draco está me esperando lá fora, eu só vim aqui pegar o cronograma de atividades da festa de hoje. Estou indo! Passar bem! - falei, e no instante seguinte bati fortemente a porta da cabana.

Hermione não podia falar nada a Harry. Nada mesmo... Se não tudo estaria perdido...


	13. Tudo voltou a ser como antes?

Se a intenção de Hermione era de me assustar, ela conseguiu. Eu saí da cabana para me encontrar com Draco, mas passei o domingo inteiro pensando sobre aquele assunto. Se fosse antigamente, eu duvidaria muito que Mione enviasse a carta para Harry. Mas ela mudou bastante e eu não estava segura de que ela fosse ficar quieta e não contar nada.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, logo após o término da festa dos campistas, me encontrei com ela na cabana. Já eram dez horas da noite e eu queria dormir. Não havia como evita-la naquele momento. Porém eu e ela não havíamos nos falado desde de manhã e o meu receio era de que ela houvesse cumprido a ameaça que fizera.

- Se está preocupada com aquela história da carta, tranqüilize-se. Eu não contei nada para o Harry. - disse ela, mas assim que viu minha cara de alívio Mione completou - Ainda não fiz nada. Mas tenha certeza de que irei fazer.

- Hermione, por favor, entenda uma coisa. Você não pode fazer isso. Eu estou lhe pedindo. - falei enquanto me aproximava dela e a encarava nos olhos.

Mione não disse uma palavra se quer. Apenas me fitou.

- Olha, Gina... Eu não estou fazendo isso para te prejudicar. Pelo contrário, eu quero o seu bem. E também quero evitar de que a amizade de anos que há entre nós acabe. É por isso que eu vou contar para o Harry o que está acontecendo aqui. - confessou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas, Mione, isso não irá adiantar. Imagine só o que iria acontecer. No mínimo o Harry terminaria o namoro comigo e eu deixaria de ser sua amiga. Você acha que isso seria bom? - perguntei, tentando convencê-la a esquecer aquela idéia estúpida de enviar a carta.

- Não, isso não seria nada bom. - Hermione reconheceu.

- Então, por favor, não faça isso. Faltam só três semanas para irmos embora. Eu não quero que o Harry venha aqui e faça um escândalo - falei calmamente.

- O que você quer que eu faça, então? Finja que o Malfoy não exista? - perguntou irritada - Isso é meio impossível já que você vive grudada nele.

- O Draco não é a pior pessoa do mundo. E eu não quero que você fique amiga dele, é só o trata-lo normalmente, assim como qualquer outro nesse acampamento.

- Mas ele é o Draco Malfoy, esqueceu? Não se lembra que o pai dele era um Comensal da Morte que lutou ao lado de Você-sabe-quem?

- Isso é passado. Ele mudou muito... Eu não teria me tornado amiga dele se Draco ainda fosse o mesmo dos tempos de Hogwarts. Me diga algo de errado que ele tenha feito nesses últimos tempos, desde que nos tornamos amigos...

- Isso é verdade. Realmente ele não tem feito nada. - concordou Mione.

- Então me prometa o seguinte... Que nessas próximas três semanas nós não iremos mais brigar por causa do Draco. Se você quiser, finja que ele nem existe. Desde que não implique conosco não haverá problema algum.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas eu quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes. Nós duas, as melhores amigas uma da outra, sempre juntas...

- Claro, eu prometo que tudo voltará a ser como antes. - falei.

- Ótimo, então isso é um trato. E eu juro que nem me lembro mais quem é Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente me senti mais aliviada. Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal...

Os pássaros cantavam e o sol nascia. Já era dia no acampamento Stone Valley. Uma segunda-feira de verão como outra qualquer. Mas para mim o dia que prometia ser ótimo.

Assim que acordei, fui até a janela e olhei como estava o clima. Parecia que hoje teríamos um dia muito ensolarado, pois não havia uma única nuvem no céu.

- Bom dia, Gina! - falou a voz de Hermione, atrás de mim.

Me virei rapidamente, pois havia tomado um susto. Não havia reparado que ela já tinha acordado.

- Desse jeito você me mata do coração! - falei enquanto a encarava nos olhos - Pensei que estivesse dormindo ainda.

- Para que ficar dormindo quando se há tantas coisas a serem feitas lá fora? Precisamos aproveitar nossas férias! - disse ela dando um pulo da cama e caminhando até o guarda-roupa.

- Quanta animação, hein! - comentei.

- Vamos logo! Troque-se! Quero ir logo tomar o café da manhã. - falou ela.

- Tudo bem. - concordei.

- E então, Gina? O que você vai fazer hoje? - perguntou Hermione, na hora do café da manhã, enquanto comíamos.

- Ainda não pensei em nada. Por que? Tem algo em mente? - perguntei.

- Estava pensando em ir até a cachoeira que tem aqui perto. A gente já foi lá uma vez. Assim que chegamos, se lembra?

- Lembro sim. - falei.

- Poderíamos voltar lá. - sugeriu Hermione, que parecia muito animada com a idéia - Que tal?

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas como uma condição...

Hermione parecia já adivinhar o que viria a seguir, pois foi logo me cortando.

- Não, Gina. Isso não! - disse ela com veemência.

- Mas eu ainda não falei nada!

- Você quer que o Malfoy vá junto... É isso, não é?

- Tem algum problema? - perguntei como se eu já não soubesse a resposta.

- Ah, Gina! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dele... - disse ela chateada.

- Lembre-se do que prometeu ontem para mim, Mione. Se o Draco não for, eu não vou. - disse firmemente.

- Tudo bem. Ele pode ir. - falou ela, dando-se por vencida - Mas peça para o seu amigo se controlar, pois você sabe muito bem que eu não aceito desaforo.

- Draco não vai fazer nada que lhe desagrade. Eu garanto.

Com um certo esforço, consegui convencer Draco a também ir conosco a cachoeira. Então, um pouco mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, eu, Mione e Draco, chegamos ao lugar.

- Nossa! Daqui temos uma vista deslumbrante! - exclamou ele, assim que ficou em frente a enorme queda de água.

Realmente Draco estava certo. Se a cachoeira não estivesse em movimento, até pareceria uma pintura. Era tudo muito harmônico e perfeito.

- Seu amigo parece que nunca viu água na vida dele. - comentou Hermione baixinho, para que só eu pudesse ouvir, enquanto Draco continuava admirando a cachoeira.

- Não começa, Hermione. Você prometeu se conter. - adverti.

- Só fiz um comentário! Que mal pode ter nisso? - falou ela, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Olhei para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Mione pareceu captar minha mensagem na hora.

- Tudo bem, sem mais nenhum comentário... - disse ela.

Depositei no chão a mochila que eu carregava nas costas. Depois disso me juntei a Draco e fiquei observando a queda da água.

- Será que tem algum peixe aqui? - perguntou ele apontando para o pequeno lago que se formava com a água caída da cachoeira.

- Acho que não. Só se eles caíssem junto com a água, aí então eles chegariam aqui embaixo mortos. - expliquei.

Hermione estava sentada atrás de nós. Ela parecia muito entediada com tudo aquilo.

- Mione, venha cá! - a chamei - Aqui é muito bonito!

Minha amiga caminhou até nós e ficou em pé ao meu lado.

- Realmente... - disse sem nenhuma empolgação na voz - Aqui é muito bonito... - ela repetiu o que eu havia acabado de falar.

Mesmo com Hermione sendo contra, eu, ela e Draco entramos no pequeno lago que era formado com a queda da cachoeira, para nos banharmos. A água era muito gelada, mas era muito límpida. Se olhássemos para baixo dava para ver nossos pés! Era um lugar incrível mesmo.

Ficamos por lá durante uma hora, e depois fomos embora almoçar. Eu até ficaria mais tempo por lá, mas já era quase meio dia e meia e eu ainda tinha que dar minhas aulas de tarde.

De noite já não havia mais tarefas para eu cumprir. Por isso logo depois da janta me dirigi até minha cabana, tomei uma ducha e vesti meu pijama. Como o sono ainda não havia chegado, peguei meu diário e comecei a escreve-lo.

Hoje havia sido um dia bem positivo, pensei enquanto escrevia. Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal. O que era muito bom, afinal a minha vida precisava se estabilizar. Porém eu estava com uma sensação estranha dentro de mim. Eu sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

Ouvi um barulho de alguém abrindo a porta da cabana. No instante seguinte, Mione adentrou e veio falar comigo.

Ela se aproximou de mim, ficando em frente a mesa aonde eu estava. Me olhou nos olhos de uma maneira divertida e então sorriu de uma maneira desajeitada.

Eu parei de escrever e a encarei.

- Está escrevendo em seu diário? - perguntou.

- É o que parece. - respondi.

- No diário que o Malfoy lhe deu?

- Sim... Mas o que você está querendo insinuar com isso? - perguntei curiosa. Hermione parecia querer falar algo muito sério comigo.

Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos. Mione parecia pensar na melhor maneira de me falar algo.

- Olha, Gina... Agora que nos entendemos e voltamos a ser amigas eu posso ter essa conversa com você. - falou ela seriamente, me assuntando. "O que de tão grave Mione teria a me dizer?", pensei.

- E sobre qual assunto seria? - perguntei, sem deixar transparecer minha surpresa pelo teor da conversa até o momento.

- Sobre o Malfoy... - falou ela de uma vez

- Ah, Mione! De novo não! - falei impacientemente.

Me levantei da cadeira em que eu estava sentada e fiquei em frente a Hermione.

- Gina, por favor, sem brigas. - pediu - O que eu quero é ter uma conversa bem séria sobre isso. Nós agora podemos falar francamente sobre esse assunto.

Sentei em minha cama já esperando o que Hermione ia dizer. Eu já fazia até idéia do que ela me falaria. Mas eu teria que escuta-la, não havia outro jeito.

- Está bem, está bem... Pode falar o que tanto lhe preocupa quanto a Draco - pedi.

Ela caminhou suavemente pelo aposento e se sentou na outra extremidade da mesma cama em que eu estava. Sua respiração era intensa, o que comprovava o quanto ela estava nervosa com aquilo.

- Você se lembra que há algum tempo atrás você e o Draco quase se beijaram? - perguntou ela.

- Não vem com essa, Mione! Nós nunca íamos... - não pude continuar porque Hermione me cortou.

- Não vem com essa, você, Gina! Não tente ocultar a verdade. Você e Malfoy quase se beijaram sim e isso é inegável.

- Está certo... Tudo bem, eu admito. Nós quase nos beijamos mesmo. Mas não aconteceu nada mais do que isso. Eu juro.

- Eu acredito em você, Gina. Mas o fato é que vocês dois andam muito próximos nesses últimos tempos. Parecem até namorados.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu namoro o Harry, Mione. Eu nunca o trairia! - falei, me sentindo indignada.

- Não estou muito certa quanto a isso. Gina, você tem que se decidir! Ou você gosta do Malfoy ou do Harry!

- Mione, isso é ridículo! Eu não preciso me decidir. Eu amo o Harry! Tenho certeza disso.

- Gina, eu te juro uma coisa. - começou ela, com umas feições sérias no rosto - Eu não irei ficar chateada se você falar que gosta do Malfoy. E nem irei contar nada ao Harry. Mas eu insisto que você deva terminar com ele, se não o ama mais.

- É impossível eu gostar do Draco, Mione! Ele namora a Hannah e eu o Harry!

- Que eu saiba ele e a Hannah nunca declararam oficialmente que estavam namorando. O máximo que rolou entre eles foi um clima.

- O que você está querendo, Mione? - perguntei desconfiada das intenções dela - Ontem, para você, o Draco era a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas hoje você quer que eu namore com ele. Eu juro que eu não te entendo... Não te entendo mesmo...

- Eu só quero a sua felicidade. E se para você ser feliz é necessário namorar o Malfoy, então o faça. Mas tudo às claras. Porque é insustentável essa situação de fingir que as coisas não acontecem. Eu já venho observando isso a muito tempo. Mas só agora que voltamos a ser amigas posso ter essa conversa com você.

- Eu estou cansada disso. E não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Me prometa só mais uma coisa. Que vai pensar sobre o que falei para você.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo que vou pensar sobre tudo o que você disse. Mas eu estou muito confusa no momento. Preciso colocar minha mente em ordem.

- Ótimo - disse ela se levantando da cama - Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Preciso esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

- Pode ir. Eu estou bem. - falei e no instante seguinte eu estava sozinha, apenas acompanhada de meus pensamentos.

A única coisa que eu sabia no momento era que tudo parecia agora de pernas para o ar. Antes as coisas estavam quase que perfeitas. E agora eu não sabia mais de nada.

Hermione parecia não saber o que queria. Mudou de opinião sobre o Draco da água para o vinho. E eu também não sabia o que sentia. Será que eu estava gostando do Draco? Não, isso era impossível. Devia ser apenas uma loucura tirada da cabeça de Hermione.


	14. O que o coração mandar

Eu estava completamente perdida. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. E ainda por cima, Hermione me confundia ainda mais.

Porém eu tinha que pensar sobre toda aquela situação. Eu teria que chegar a alguma conclusão. E principalmente ter a resposta da pergunta que mais me afligia no momento: o que havia realmente entre mim e Draco? Uma simples amizade ou um princípio de paixão?

Foi por causa disso que assim que terminei de dar minha aula na tarde daquela terça-feira, peguei meu cavalete e meus pincéis e fui me embora para pintar um pouco ao ar livre. Precisava relaxar e nada era tão eficiente quanto isso.

Armei todo o meu equipamento em frente ao lago. Eu queria pintar as montanhas que haviam atrás dele. A luminosidade estava perfeita com o crepúsculo do sol naquele momento.

Pintar ao ar livre era incrivelmente bom. Você simplesmente via que seus problemas era muito pequenos se comparado ao tamanho do universo. Isso me distraia por horas. Nem percebia o mundo a minha volta.

Mas mesmo assim, enquanto eu dava minhas pinceladas, Draco não saia da minha cabeça. Eu ficava pensando nas vezes em que estive com ele. No jeito dele sorrir quando estava feliz. Ou então quando ele ficava me irritando de propósito. Eu pensava naquele olhar que ele me dava quando estava querendo dizer algo. Até no modo como ele ria de mim quando me pegava em uma situação embaraçosa.

- Bela pintura... - disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Me assustei na hora. Estava tão sonhadora em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que havia mais alguém ali.

- Ah, é você, Draco! Que susto! - exclamei, enquanto levava a mão ao peito.

- Me desculpe... - disse ele.

Draco sorriu desajeitadamente. "Ah, aquele sorriso...", não pude deixar de pensar. Era algo que não saia da minha cabeça.

- Mas é uma bela pintura. - disse Draco, voltando as atenções para a tela.

- Você gosta? - perguntei.

Eu também estava sorrindo! E nem sabia o motivo! Era um daqueles sorrisos que nós não conseguimos parar de dar quando estamos apaixonados... Mas isso não era possível! Ou era?

- Retrata bem o local. - falou ele suavemente.

- Eu preciso ir... - falei enquanto pegava meu cavalete e meus pincéis e guardava tudo rapidamente. Eu não podia ficar mais um minuto ali se não acabaria o beijando e colocaria tudo a perder.

- Por que? - perguntou Draco espantado - Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não, não... É que eu já acabei mesmo. Estou cansada. Amanhã eu termino essa pintura. - eu já estava com tudo guardado na minha mala de pintura. Queria logo ir embora dali.

- Eu te ajudo a levar o seu cavalete até a cabana. - ofereceu ele gentilmente.

- Não precisa... - falei enquanto pegava o cavalete.

- Então a gente se vê mais tarde... - se despediu.

Eu não disse mais nada. Apenas rumei em direção a cabana sem nem olhar para trás.

Draco com certeza deveria estar muito confuso com minha mudança repentina de comportamento. Porém, mais confuso do que eu, ele não estava. Isso eu podia garantir.

- Não acredito nisso! – exclamou Hermione.

Nós estávamos em nossa cabana, ainda na noite daquela terça-feira. Eu havia acabado de contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e Draco na tarde de hoje.

- E a culpa é sua! – acusei – Você ficou colocando essas idéias na minha cabeça e agora deu nisso!

- Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy e a culpa é minha? – perguntou ela cinicamente.

- Não diretamente... – expliquei – Mas ficou falando tanto nisso que...

- Que você se apaixonou por ele – completou Hermione.

- É... Eu acho que é isso... – admiti. Eu estava muito assustada. Não era possível aquela situação – E agora, Mione? O que eu vou fazer?

- Vou ser bem sincera com você, Gina... – começou ela – Eu não gosto do Malfoy. E acho que nunca vou gostar. Mas é bem possível que ele realmente tenha mudado. E se gosta dele realmente, você deveria se declarar e dizer que o ama.

- Mas tem o Harry... Eu não posso simplesmente acabar um namoro de dois anos com ele para investir em algo que eu nem sei se vai dar certo.

- Bom, nisso você tem razão... – admitiu Hermione – Mas se tiver certeza de que ama o Malfoy então não adianta em nada continuar com o Harry. Isso só faria os dois sofrerem.

- Então o que eu faço? Eu não sei se gosto do Draco ou não...

- É simples... Apenas deixe as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Esqueça o Harry pelo menos por agora... Aja naturalmente com o Malfoy e caso acabe acontecendo algo, não evite. Então você poderá ter certeza de que o ama ou não. E vai nessa hora você saberá o que é certo. Basta que você faça o que o coração mandar.

- Mas se eu beijar o Draco, sem antes terminar com o Harry, seria uma traição. E eu não quero magoá-lo. – expliquei.

- Antes isso do que continuar com ele gostando de outra pessoa... – disse Hermione.

- Você tem razão. Eu vou ver no que isso vai dar...

No dia seguinte ao que falei com Hermione, era uma quarta-feira. Acordei cedo e fui para o refeitório. Mione ainda dormia então fui sozinha para lá. Não pude deixar de esconder minha decepção em não encontrar o Draco por lá. Aquilo estava virando loucura! Eu tentava tira-lo da minha cabeça, mas era incrível como toda hora eu me pegava pensando nele.

Mione estava certa. Como eu saberia se gosto do Draco se nem ao menos o beijasse? Mas eu também não posso chegar para ele e falar: "Me beije, Draco!". Eu teria que esperar a hora certa para isso acontecer.

O problema era que eu não tinha muito tempo. Faltavam menos de duas semanas para voltarmos para casa. Se algo tiver que acontecer, que seja logo.

Quando eu já estava quase acabando de tomar meu café da manhã, eis que chega ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que ele: Draco Malfoy.

Com todo o seu charme e elegância ele caminhou lentamente pelo refeitório, pegou um pouco de comida no balcão e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Gina! - cumprimentou ele simpaticamente.

- Bom dia, Draco... - respondi sem o mesmo entusiasmo que ele.

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou de modo gentil.

- Sim... Maravilhosamente bem. - menti. Na verdade eu fiquei acordada até tarde pensando justamente nele.

Draco olhou para mim de um modo mais sério. Parecia que ele queria me perguntar algo, mas não sabia como começar. Eu já até desconfiava do que fosse.

- O que aconteceu ontem, Gina? - perguntou Draco de uma vez por todas.

- Como assim o que aconteceu ontem? - me fiz de desentendida.

- Assim que eu cheguei você saiu correndo... - falou ele.

- Quando isso? - continuei fingindo que não lembrava de nada.

- De tarde... Quando você estava pintando... - explicou.

Fiz uma cara como se estivesse me lembrando. Eu achava que pelo menos estava sendo convincente. Não poderia simplesmente chegar para ele e dizer que fui embora pois estava com medo de ele me beijasse, apesar de que agora era isso o que eu mais queria. Por esse motivo tive que inventar uma outra desculpa para explicar porque eu saí correndo.

- Então... Você saiu correndo por que estava "cansada"? - perguntou ele, logo depois de eu inventar uma mentira esdrúxula qualquer para justificar o que aconteceu. Draco usou uma entonação meio que irônica ao dizer a palavra "cansada". Acho que ele não havia acreditado em mim.

- Exatamente. - confirmei cinicamente - Foi por isso mesmo.

- Pensei que tivesse sido por minha culpa. Algo que eu fiz ou que disse que te deixou daquele jeito. Pelo menos sabendo que eu não tive nada a ver com isso já fico mais tranqüilo... - disse, fazendo cara de alívio.

Talvez ele apenas fingisse não saber, ou ele não sabia mesmo, mas o fato era que Draco Malfoy tinha culpa sim. Se é que pode se chamar de culpa uma pessoa achar que está apaixonada por outra.

O resto da quarta-feira passou rapidamente. Não tive chance nenhuma de ficar a sós com o Draco e tentar algo. Mas foi na quinta-feira que eu pensei em uma situação bem propícia para um beijo.

No sábado, como sempre, teríamos a festa dos monitores. Nesse sábado, em especial, seria a festa a fantasia da Hannah. E aí com certeza eu teria a oportunidade perfeita para beijar Draco e acabar de vez com a cruel dúvida que me afligia.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, todos os monitores estavam concentrados no acampamento central. Hannah estava distribuindo as atividades.

Ela havia me colocado para trabalhar junto com Kate e colocou Draco para trabalhar com Hermione. Mione na hora me pediu para trocar de lugar com ela.

- Ah, Gina! Eu não gosto do Malfoy! Não quero ter que trabalhar com ele... - justificou ela.

- È, mas na hora de ficar me incentivando a namora-lo, bem que você gosta dele. - repliquei.

- Eu nunca gostei do Malfoy. E eu já te expliquei muito bem os motivos que eu tenho para "incentivar" você a namorar ele. Agora, por favor, troque de lugar comigo.

- Tudo bem. Eu troco. - me rendi - Avise a Hannah que nós trocamos de lugar. Eu vou trabalhar com o Draco.

- Muito obrigada, amiga... - falou ela me abraçando - E talvez agora até aconteça aquele beijo que você tanto quer já que vai trabalhar com ele.

- Ah, claro! Eu vou beija-lo na frente de todo mundo aqui... - respondi ironicamente.

- E qual o problema? - perguntou Mione - Nenhum dos presentes aqui sabem que você namora o Harry, ou sabem?

- Não, ninguém sabe. Eu nunca comentei nada a respeito para alguém daqui do acampamento.

- Então aproveita que vocês vão trabalhar juntos e faz o que tem que ser feito... - incentivou Mione.

- Não, hoje não... Ainda não estou preparada para isso. Amanhã será uma ocasião perfeita e eu prefiro esperar. - respondi veementemente.

- Como queira... - Hermione deu-se por vencida.

- Então vamos trabalhar juntos? - falou Draco assim que contei para ele que havia trocado de lugar com Mione.

- Vamos... - confirmei - A Hermione não se sente muito à vontade do seu lado então pediu para que nós trocássemos de lugar. - justifiquei - Algum problema para você?

- Não, é até melhor assim. - respondeu Draco - Não que eu não goste da Hermione, mas estar ao seu lado é sempre muito divertido... - falou ele.

Eu e Draco então fomos começar a trabalhar. Teríamos que ornamentar todas as mesas da festa. Ou seja, cuidaríamos dos arranjos para que o ambiente todo parece um conto de fadas.

- Você vai vir como a festa? - perguntou Draco enquanto íamos decorando a mesa de bebidas.

- Como assim? - eu não havia entendido.

- Com que fantasia você vem amanhã à festa? - reformulou a pergunta.

Draco havia acabado de me lembrar uma coisa! A festa era a fantasia! E eu precisaria vir com uma fantasia! Com toda a confusão de sentimentos que eu estava passando eu havia até me esquecido que eu precisaria alugar uma fantasia para a festa.

- Eu ainda não me decidi... Amanhã de manhã vou até a cidade alugar uma roupa. - respondi - E você? Vai vir de que?

Draco me olhou com um sorriso maroto no rosto e uma cara divertida.

- Vou me fantasiar de bruxo. Até com uma varinha mágica. - ironizou ele.

Eu tive que rir. Quando o Draco fazia uma piada daquele tipo, não havia como não rir. Ele era muito engraçado, e aquela era apenas uma de suas muitas qualidades.

- Estou falando sério... Vai vir como? - perguntei, tentando controlar o riso.

- De Robin Hood... - declarou ele.

- Robin Hood? O lendário herói trouxa que rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres? - perguntei. Com certeza aquilo era bem a cara do Draco.

- É... Com direito a arco e flecha e tudo mais. - brincou.

Momentos como agora é que me deixavam confusa. Draco era muito divertido, muito simpático, e sempre que eu estava com ele, eu ficava simplesmente feliz. Porém isso poderia significar apenas que somos bons amigos. É muito complicado estabelecer aonde termina a amizade e aonde começa o namoro. Será que havíamos cruzado a linha?

- Você nem para me lembrar que teríamos que alugar uma fantasia. - falei com Hermione no café da manhã de sábado.

- Eu só me lembrei ontem durante a preparação para a festa. Com todo esses seus problemas amorosos...

- E agora teremos que ir correndo daqui até a loja de fantasias lá na cidade. E depois ainda temos que voltar para terminar os preparativos. E de tarde teremos nossa aula. - lembrei a ela.

- E de noite, você beijará o Malfoy. - falou ela, exibindo um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

- Hermione, fale baixo! Alguém pode nos escutar! - alertei. Naquela hora no refeitório haviam mais três monitores e meia dúzia de campistas.

- Mas será que tem alguma loja de fantasias na cidade? Afinal, é um lugar tão pequeno... - comentou Mione.

- Deve ter sim. - respondi - Draco disse que já alugou a dele.

- Ah, é? E ele vai vestir o que? - perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Vai se fantasiar de Robin Hood... - assim que eu disse as últimas duas palavras, Hermione caiu em uma gargalhada divertida.

- Robin Hood? Melhor nem comentar o que eu acho da fantasia do seu namorado...

- O Draco não é meu namorado! - respondi a ela na mesma hora.

- Por enquanto... Apenas por enquanto...

Acabei meu café da manha rapidamente e corri com Hermione para a cidade. Depois de perguntar para algumas pessoas na rua, descobrimos aonde ficava a tal loja de fantasias.

O lugar era bem grande e ficava bem localizado no centro da cidade. Assim que entramos, percebemos que o lugar era lotado de roupas. Na verdade não era um loja só de fantasias. Havia todo o tipo de roupa lá. Trajes de noite, roupas sociais e até alguns vestidos de noiva.

Sem falar que era pouco iluminado e também precisava urgentemente de uma limpeza pois havia pelo menos um centímetro de poeira em tudo quanto era canto.

- Bom dia... - cumprimentou uma velha senhora atrás de um balcão de madeira - Precisam de algo?

- Precisamos sim... Somos monitoras do acampamento Stone Valley... - comecei a falar, mas a mulher me interrompeu.

- Estão procurando fantasias para uma festa? - perguntou ela.

- Sim. - confirmou Hermione - Como a senhora sabe?

- Alguns amigos seus já vieram aqui. - respondeu ela - Venham aqui. Eu tenho exatamente o que precisam.

A velha mulher, que descobrimos que se chamava Susan, nos mostrou diversos modelos de fantasia. Hermione alugou uma de bobo da corte. Eu preferi algo menos exótico, então optei por uma linda roupa de fada toda branca com detalhes em azul claro. A minha fantasia já vinha até com uma varinha de condão.

- Você vai ficar perfeita nessa roupa... - comentou Hermione enquanto voltávamos para o acampamento - O Malfoy não vai resistir aos seus encantos. - brincou ela.

- Assim espero... - desejei.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar em nada o dia inteiro. Estava muito atarefada e eu e Draco só acabamos os preparativos da ornamentação da festa por volta das cinco horas da tarde.

Então fui para a cabana, tomei um banho e vesti minha fantasia.

- Essa roupa combina perfeitamente com você... - comentou Hermione quando já estávamos prontas para ir.

- Eu também achei... Mas agora fomos. Quero me encontrar logo com o Draco. - respondi, me sentindo um pouco ansiosa a medida que os minutos iam passando.

Quando chegamos a festa, vimos que nosso trabalho havia valido muito a pena. Tudo estava incrivelmente lindo, parecia que todos nós estávamos em algum conto de fadas. No minuto seguinte, avistei Draco. Ele havia vindo mesmo de Robin Hood.

"Era agora ou nunca..." pensei. O palco estava todo montado. Os personagens estavam em cena. Tudo já estava pronto. Se era para acontecer algo entre mim e ele, que fosse agora.


	15. Festa a fantasia

- Oi, Draco. - o cumprimentei assim que me aproximei dele.

- Você está linda! - elogiou ele, olhando para minha fantasia - A roupa combina perfeitamente com você.

- Obrigada. - agradeci gentilmente - Você também ficou muito bem de Robin Hood.

Draco vestia uma folgada calça bem surrada e antiga, uma blusa bem caricata verde e ainda carregava uma pequena bolsa aonde haviam algumas flechas de mentira. Além, é claro, do arco que ele levava na mão.

- É... Eu também gostei. - disse ele olhando para si mesmo da cabeça aos pés.

Continuamos conversando um pouco enquanto circulávamos pela festa. Queríamos ver como havia ficado a decoração final.

A festa parecia ser a mais animada de todas. Uma música bem agitada tocava e a maioria dos monitores dançavam na pista. Haviam homens de lata, magos, bruxas. Todos haviam se esforçado ao máximo para conseguir uma fantasia convincente e original. Mione era com certeza a mais entusiasmada. Não parava de dançar nem para tomar um fôlego. "Assim é melhor..." pensei "Ao menos não seria ela quem frustraria os planos que eu tinha para essa noite".

Eu e Draco passamos algum tempo por lá. Dançamos bastante até nossos pés não agüentarem mais. Bebemos um pouco de ponche. Mas aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo. Se continuássemos por lá, não haveria a oportunidade que eu tanto almejava.

- Que tal se formos para um lugar mais tranqüilo? - sugeriu Draco, quase que gritando ao meu ouvido. Só assim mesmo para eu escuta-lo. A música tocada na festa estava tão alta que eu já estava quase surda.

- Boa idéia. - concordei, como se já não visse a hora de ir embora dali.

Tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente bem. E agora eu e ele ficaríamos finalmente sozinhos e enfim eu poderia saber se o amo ou não.

Fomos até a beira do lago, éramos os únicos por lá. A essa hora todos os campistas já estavam em suas cabanas e todos os monitores e administradores do acampamento estavam na festa. Me sentei no chão vagarosamente e Draco fez o mesmo. Se sentou ao meu lado e ficou observando a lua, que se refletia na água.

- Hoje está calor, não é mesmo? - perguntou Draco.

Realmente. Era uma noite bem quente de verão. Mas com certeza algo estava dando errado até aquele momento. Geralmente quando as pessoas falam sobre o tempo é porque não há mais nenhum outro assunto para ser conversado.

- É sim... - apenas concordei.

Depois disso um silêncio reinou sobre nós dois. Apenas podia-se ouvir a música da festa, porém bem distante. Se eu não fizesse algo, aquela situação poderia tornar-se constrangedora.

- Draco, eu... - comecei a falar lentamente, olhando na direção dos olhos dele - Eu não sei como te falar isso, mas é necessário.

- Falar o quê, Gina? - perguntou ele, demonstrando interesse.

Desviei meus olhos dele e olhei na direção do lago. Era muito difícil dizer tudo o queria... Eu não sabia por onde começar. Eu não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer para ele: "E então, Draco... Me beije para eu saber se estou ou não apaixonada por você". Apesar de que seria bem mais fácil se pudesse ser assim.

Porém não havia como. Aquele assunto era de extrema importância e deveria ser tratado com total delicadeza.

Mas isso não tirava a dificuldade que eu tinha de falar tudo o que eu queria. E não ia ajudar em nada se eu tivesse que encarar ele.

- É algo muito sério, Draco. De extrema importância para mim. Mas eu não sei como te contar isso. Eu tenho medo de que você ria de mim... - alertei ele, afim de que Draco não tivesse uma grande surpresa quando eu fosse revelar toda a verdade oculta.

Eu ainda continuava olhando para o lago, mas podia sentir que Draco me encarava com os olhos. Eu não queria ter que olhar para ele, não agora...

- É sobre nós dois... - falei calmamente.

- Nós dois? - espantou-se ele - Como assim "nós dois"?

Nessa hora eu finalmente me virei e pude olhar diretamente nos olhos cinzas de Draco. A expressão na face dele era de uma ansiedade inesperada. Aquele momento estava durando mais do que deveria. Cada segundo que passava pareciam horas. Eu não queria ter que me prolongar por demais no assunto, mas eu também não queria pega-lo de surpresa.

- Me responda, Gina... O quê você quer dizer com "nós dois"? - pediu ele. Seu tom de voz era sutil, quase que trivial. Apesar de que dava para sentir a ansiedade em sua voz.

Eu não sabia como continuar aquilo... O que eu deveria fazer? Explicar para ele que eu queria beija-lo, ou pular essa parte e beija-lo de uma vez por todas?

Com certeza se eu optasse pela segunda opção seria mais fácil. Porém Draco poderia achar que eu sou uma qualquer e isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

O problema era que eu estava suando frio. Meu estômago se revirava com toda a tensão do momento.

Depois de alguns segundos, tentando me decidir entre uma coisa e outra, optei por pular logo a conversa e partir para o beijo. Mesmo correndo todos os riscos que eu já sabia.

Então aproximei o meu rosto do dele e Draco, surpreendentemente, fez o mesmo. Ficamos tão próximos que nossos narizes quase que se encostavam.

Pelo jeito como Draco me olhava, eu tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa. Ele queria me beijar. Então eu não deveria estar louca. Ele queria me beijar. Se não fosse isso, ele não estaria tão próximo de mim quanto agora.

Então aquela era a hora... Não havia mais como adiar aquele momento.

Draco continuou se aproximando de mim. Ele fechou os olhos e eu, no instante seguinte, também fechei os meus.

De repente, de uma hora para a outra, eu senti os lábios quentes de Draco encostarem nos meus. Que sensação mágica era aquela! Depois de tanta espera finalmente estava acontecendo! Eu estava beijando Draco Malfoy! E não estava sendo nada forçado... Na verdade, ele é que estava tomando a iniciativa.

Naquele momento eu não sentia mais nada. Parecia que apenas existiam eu e Draco no mundo. O resto não importava.

Eu não sabia se era dia ou noite, se fazia calor ou frio e muito menos aonde eu estava. Apenas sabia que eu precisava desesperadamente dele. Precisava do beijo dele. Draco começou a me envolver em seus braços, como se quisesse me proteger. E agora eu tinha certeza: Eu o amava.

Tudo era estupendamente perfeito! Eu me sentia completamente feliz e realizada. Era tudo tão lindo, mas aquele momento foi embora tão rápido quanto viera. O que se sucedeu a seguir me espantou profundamente e me fez acordar do lindo sonho aonde eu me encontrava.

Naquele instante, eu não entendi o porque, mas Draco interrompeu abruptamente o nosso beijo e me olhou em estado de choque. Seus olhos estavam quase que arregalados e ele se afastou de mim.

- O que você fez? - perguntou assustado.

- Co... co... como assim? - gaguejei. Eu não esperava uma reação daquelas vindo dele. Afinal, ele havia correspondido ao beijo.

- Por que você fez isso, garota estúpida? - perguntou ele em tom de arrogância.

Garota estúpida? Ele havia me chamado de garota estúpida? Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Por que ele estava me tratando dessa forma?

- Eu... achei... que você também quisesse me beijar... - falei, me segurando para não começar a chorar naquele momento.

- É lógico que não! - disse ele com veemência enquanto se levantava do chão - Eu nunca trairia a Hannah!

- A Hannah! - perguntei surpresa - Mas eu... eu... eu pensei que vocês nunca tivessem tido nada... - as palavras não queriam sair. Faltava-me ar. Meus pulmões pareciam que iam explodir.

- Pois se enganou. - respondeu ele com raiva - E agora me dê licença que vou me embora daqui! E me faça um favor: esqueça que eu existo!

Eu continuei sentada no chão sem pronunciar uma palavra. Draco foi embora, assim como o meu sonho encantado. Lágrimas rolaram pelos meus olhos, mais secaram antes de cair no chão.

Eu continuei lá. Sentada. Na grama. Em frente ao lago. Chorando apenas. Ainda sem acreditar em como eu havia passado de um momento mágico para um pesadelo.

Meu coração estava destroçado. Eu pensei que o amava. E eu sentia isso. Estava disposta a fazer a loucura de acabar meu namoro com o Harry e me jogar de cabeça numa paixão com o Draco. Porém o sentimento não era recíproco como eu havia imaginado no principio.

Não havia nenhuma palavra em qualquer dicionário do mundo que pudesse descrever o que eu estava sentindo naquela hora. Era humilhante. Vergonhoso. Eu o beijei a força, e ele... namorava outra.

Não me sentindo nada melhor, rumei vagarosamente para a minha cabana. Sem dúvidas, essa fora a minha pior noite em Stonevalley.

Acordei no dia seguinte com vontade de continuar dormindo. Eu não estava nada disposta a encarar Draco cara a cara. Não depois de ontem.

Eu ainda estava em dúvida se eu deveria contar para Mione o que havia acontecido. Mas não havia jeito. Cedo ou tarde ela descobriria. Hermione me conhece melhor do que eu mesma. Não havia como esconder nenhum segredo dela por muito tempo.

- E como foi a noite de ontem, Gina? - perguntou Hermione assim que acordou - Quando eu cheguei você já estava dormindo...

- Foi incrível... - falei sem animação alguma na voz.

Mione me olhou com um ar sério. Ela com certeza não esperava que minha reação fosse essa. Com certeza imaginou que eu estaria mais confusa do que antes, pois gostava tanto do Draco quanto do Harry. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Deu errado, então? - perguntou ela simplesmente.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Não era preciso mais nada para se entender que a noite de ontem havia sido um desastre.

- Mas então o que aconteceu, Gina?

Contei a Mione todos os detalhes da noite anterior. Desde a hora em que Draco me chamou para ficarmos sozinhos, até quando ele foi embora. Ao final de tudo, eu estava chorando novamente.

- Ah, Gina... Eu sinto muito. É tudo culpa minha. Fui eu que te incentivei a fazer isso... - disse Hermione, tentando me animar - Você deve estar arrasada com a atitude dele, não é?

- Sabe o que mais me dói, Mione?

- Não, Gina... Eu não sei. - respondeu ela.

- O que mais me dói é que provavelmente o Draco nem namore a Hannah. Até porque nós nunca vimos os dois juntos fazendo nada demais. - expliquei, enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam do meu rosto.

- Isso é verdade... - concordou - Mas então por que o Malfoy mentiria?

- Vai saber! Eu nunca entenderia aquela mente insana dele... Mas não tem problema não, Mione... Sabe por quê? Porque era necessário. Agora eu pelo menos tenho certeza de que o Malfoy não é para mim. E também que ele não mudou nada. Continua sendo a mesma pessoa insensível, arrogante e prepotente de sempre.

- Eu queria que você beijasse ele para não ficar se martelando com essa dúvida depois... Mas eu não esperava que isso acontecesse. Eu juro que eu não esperava... - Mione se justificou.

- A culpa não é sua. A culpa é minha,que fui burra o suficiente para quase me apaixonar por aquele imbecil. Mas foi melhor assim. Pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza de que amo o Harry.

E eu realmente tinha essa certeza. Ao menos a noite de ontem me serviu para alguma coisa: demonstrar que não havia como eu estar apaixonada por alguém tão estúpido como o Malfoy.

Eu não queria sair do quarto naquele domingo só para não ter que encarar o Malfoy. Por que ele havia sido tão canalha comigo na noite anterior. Tudo bem que ele namorasse a Hannah, mas era só me explicar. Mas em vez disso ele resolveu me humilhar. Se ele tivesse me tratado direito ainda poderíamos ser amigos, mas depois de ontem, eu nunca mais iria olhar para a cara dele.

Pelo menos essa era a minha vontade. Porém na vida nós não fazemos apenas aquilo que gostamos. Por isso eu tive que trabalhar na festa dos campistas. Todos os monitores estavam lá, inclusive ele.

Malfoy estava agindo normalmente com todo mundo, mas quando ele viu que eu o observava, tratou logo de fechar a cara. Em resposta, eu apenas fiz que não entendi. Para mim, a atitude do Malfoy era extramente infantil e eu não estava mais nem aí para o que ele pensasse. Meu único consolo era que agora eu poderia manter bastante distância dele.

Na segunda-feira acordei disposta a esquecer os acontecimentos do final de semana. Apaga-los da minha mente. E como primeira prioridade desta nova ordem, resolvi escrever uma carta para o Harry.

Faziam já dias que eu não havia respondido a última carta dele. Com toda a agitação da última semana, eu não tive muito tempo para me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse Malfoy.

Eu saí de manhãzinha da cabana e fui para a beira do lago. Antes mesmo de tomar o meu café da manhã, eu comecei a escrever a carta:

_Querido Harry,_

_A última semana foi uma agitação só! Por isso não tive tempo para lhe responder antes. Espero que você esteja bem. Estou ansiosa para nós vermos. Falta só duas semanas, não é mesmo? Eu disse que iria passar bem rapidinho, não disse? Estou morrendo de saudades, espero que você também esteja. Mas agora falta bem pouco para nos reencontrarmos._

_E como que anda o pessoal por aí? Você tem falado com a Luna? Ela continua do mesmo jeito de sempre? Mas que pergunta boba, não é mesmo? Afinal ela é a Luna... Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Diga para os meus pais que eu mandei beijos para eles..._

_Eu aqui estou muito bem. Apesar de estar muito atarefada. É aquilo de sempre: muitas festas, muitas aulas, muitos campistas. Apesar disso estou me divertindo muito. Pena que está acabando. O lado bom disso é que nos veremos em breve._

_Beijos, daquela que te ama,_

_Gina_

Ao menos tudo estava muito bem quanto ao meu namoro com o Harry. E pensar que eu quase havia terminado tudo com ele. Uma coisa a menos para me preocupar.

E era como eu havia dito para o Harry na carta. Duas semanas. Apenas mais duas semanas e adeus.

Há alguns dias atrás, eu queria que o tempo passasse bem devagar pois estava adorando Stonevalley. Agora, o que eu mais queria era ir embora daquele lugar.


	16. Orgulho ferido

Na semana que se seguiu, minha prioridade era apenas uma: evitar a todo e qualquer custo trocar uma palavra que fosse com o Malfoy.

Eu tentei. Realmente tentei. Mas isso não era fácil. Na segunda-feira até que foi tranqüilo, pude cuidar da minha vida em paz, e ele nem deu sinal de vida. Aproveitei para enviar minha carta para Harry e fui com Hermione até a cidade, depois que demos nossas aulas para os campistas.

Na terça as coisas começaram a se complicar. Logo no café da manhã daquele dia, Malfoy veio falar comigo.

- Bom dia, Gina. - cumprimentou ele normalmente. Seu tom de voz era extremamente trivial. Parecia que simplesmente não havia acontecido nada demais no último sábado.

Eu estranhei aquele comportamento. Pensei que ele fosse ser rude e groso comigo ou até pior. Mas por mais incrível que parecesse, Malfoy me tratava normalmente. Eu já deveria estar acostumada. Ele era realmente incomum mesmo. Afinal, Malfoy não sabia o significado da palavra normal.

Não poderia dar uma resposta curta e grossa para ele na frente de todos os outros monitores e meia dúzia de campistas que estavam presentes no refeitório naquela hora. Apesar de que a minha vontade era de dizer umas boas verdades para aquele imbecil. Mas me contive. Ao em vez disso apenas retribuí com um educado "Bom dia, Malfoy".

- Malfoy? - questionou ele confuso - Desde quando voltou a me chamar assim?

Das duas opções, uma era verdade: ou Malfoy tinha dupla personalidade e realmente não sabia o que havia feito no sábado ou então ele estava se fazendo de zonzo.

Ou quem sabe uma terceira opção: talvez Malfoy seja tão cara de pau a ponto de vir falar comigo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu acreditava mais nessa última alternativa. Até porque de zonzo, Malfoy não tinha nada.

Então resolvi dar uma resposta do jeito que Malfoy merecia.

- Ah, é mesmo? Desde quando, não é? - perguntei me fazendo de desentendida - Talvez desde quando você mentiu dizendo que namorava a Hannah... - meu tom de voz era sutil. Afinal, eu não queria transparecer a raiva que eu sentia dele.

Malfoy pareceu esperar aquilo de mim. Apesar disso, tentou fazer cara de quem havia descoberto uma grande revelação.

- E quem te disse que eu menti? - perguntou em tom desafiador.

Malfoy me fuzilou com o olhar e eu não pude deixar de me lembrar de quando nós olhamos nos olhos ao nos beijarmos. Quando aquilo aconteceu, eu pensei que ele me amava. Talvez Malfoy soubesse muito bem disfarçar o seu olhar para enganar as pessoas.

Minha mãe sempre dizia que os olhos não mentem. "Eles são os espelhos da alma, Gina. Se quiser saber se alguém está mentindo, basta olha-la nos olhos" era o que ela falava. Eu sempre acreditei nisso. Até a bem pouco tempo atrás quando Malfoy me enganou, fingindo com seu olhar que gostava de mim.

- E então? Quem lhe disse? - continuou ele, sem alterar o tom de voz. Para qualquer um que visse nós dois naquele momento, acharia que estávamos conversando normalmente. Sorte a minha que a única pessoa que saberia o que estaria acontecendo seria a Mione, pois ela me conhece bem o suficiente, mas ela nesse momento ainda estava dormindo.

- Precisa alguém dizer? Ou você quer que eu me levante dessa mesa e vá perguntar a Hannah se é verdade? - ameacei, mostrando o mesmo tom desafiador que Malfoy tivera comigo.

- Está bem, Gina... Eu sei que você sabe que eu não namoro com a Hannah. E eu falei aquilo no calor do momento... - explicou ele - Eu estava muito confuso naquela hora. Eu não queria ter te tratado daquela forma. Juro que foi sem querer. Você entende, não é mesmo?

- Entendo... Claro que entendo. - falei ironicamente - Entendo que você não precisaria ter me humilhado daquela forma.

- Gina, eu estou tentando te explicar que... - Malfoy começou a falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Aqui não é hora nem lugar para se falar sobre isso, está bem?

- Mas então poderemos concluir nossa conversar outra hora? - perguntou ele.

Pensei por alguns segundos no que diria. Eu ainda não havia me recuperado totalmente do ocorrido no sábado, mas também não havia motivo para que eu começasse a criar uma rixa entre eu e Malfoy.

- Por enquanto o nosso assunto acaba aqui. - falei finalmente, mas logo depois concluí - Mas talvez possamos conversar e pôr essa história em pratos limpos um pouco mais adiante. Por enquanto eu ainda estou muito sentida com tudo o que ocorreu.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo com você, Gina... - disse ele - Você está com o orgulho ferido...

- Orgulho ferido! Mas que história é essa? Eu estou muito bem, obrigada. É só que ainda não estou disposta a conversar com você...

Ele me olhou com uma tristeza no olhar evidente. Mas agora isso não significava mais nada. Malfoy sabia muito bem como mentir para mim através do olhar.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo que esteja se sentindo assim... - falou ele, por fim - Mas eu já esperei uma vez e sou capaz de esperar de novo. E quando o seu orgulho cicatrizar, venha falar comigo.

Depois disso ele se levantou da mesa e saiu do refeitório. Orgulho ferido? Cicatrizar o orgulho? Aquilo era tudo muito confuso para mim. A única coisa que eu sabia era que, por enquanto, eu queria distância do Malfoy.

* * *

O resto da semana foi um dos mais longos que eu já tive em Stonevalley.

A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era em Malfoy. Eu as vezes até podia esquece-lo por um tempo, mas logo eu me lembrava dele.

Tentei ocupar de todas as maneiras possíveis o meu tempo livre e a cada momento eu só pensava que queria voltar o mais rápido que pudesse para casa. Voltar para o Harry.

E pensar que eu quase o traí com o Malfoy. Ou melhor, traí sim! Eu beijei o Malfoy. E um beijo não é apenas um beijo. Por isso me sentia culpada de se quer ter contado a Harry que Malfoy estava no acampamento. Mas agora não havia mais jeito. Se o Harry descobrisse que Malfoy estava aqui e que eu o havia beijado, com certeza ele acabaria tudo comigo na mesma hora. Sem pensar duas vezes...

Porém não havia porque me preocupar com isso. Pois se tudo desse certo, Harry não saberia nada sobre o Malfoy.

Era só nisso que eu pensava a todo o tempo. E o clima que estava instalado no acampamento também não ajudava muito. Os monitores e campistas já se preparavam para o fim do verão e, quase sem exceções, todos estavam tristes. Eu com certeza era um exceção. Há pouco tempo atrás até me sentiria triste de ir embora dali. Só que agora a situação era diferente...

O que salvava o meu dia era dar as minhas aulas de arte para os campistas. No começo dar aulas para as crianças parecia algo muito trabalhoso e entediante. Mas com o tempo eu aprendi a gostar do que eu fazia e tudo ficou mais divertido. Isso era uma das coisas que eu iria sentir falta quando acabasse o verão.

Na quarta-feira chegou a resposta da carta que eu mandei para o Harry no domingo. Eu a recebi assim que acabei de dar minha aula de artes e fui correndo para a cabana. Queria lê-la logo.

_Como vai, Gina? _

_Eu vou bem. Com saudades de você, é claro. Mas mesmo assim estou bem. Eu entendo que esteja muito ocupada. Mas eu também não tenho muito tempo por aqui. Tenho trabalhado muito. Mas se tudo correr bem, logo eu terei uma novidade para te contar que você vai gostar muito. Será uma surpresa, mas no momento certo você saberá. _

_Todos aqui estão sentindo sua falta. Eu principalmente. Agora falta pouco mesmo, não é? Bem que você disse que ia passar rápido! Pode ter certeza de que estou muito feliz porque logo nos reveremos. _

_Beijos,  
Harry_

"Uma surpresa?", me perguntei logo depois de ler a carta. Harry tinha muito disso. Ele vivia fazendo "surpresas" para mim. Ele era mesmo muito romântico.

Como eu não tinha mesmo nada para fazer, respondi imediatamente a carta de Harry:

_Harry, Harry... _

_Cuidado com essas suas surpresas... Espero que seja algo que não me assuste. Mas agora você me deixou curiosa. Quero muito saber que "surpresa" é essa. _

_Bom, mas daqui a menos de duas semanas você poderá me contar isso pessoalmente... Conto cada segundo que falta para nos revermos. Apesar de eu estar adorando aqui, eu gosto muito mais de estar com você. _

_Sem falar da minha família, do meu trabalho, de tudo... Eu estou sentindo muito falta disso tudo mesmo _

_E incrível como a gente sente saudade daquilo que as vezes nós nem damos o devido valor, não é mesmo? De qualquer modo, eu conto os segundos que faltam para a gente se rever. Mas em breve isso irá acabar. _

_Beijos,  
Gina _

* * *

O verão estava acabando mais ainda havia duas festas a serem preparadas para os próximos finais de semana. A primeira seria chefiada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o garoto mais idiota da face da Terra: Draco Malfoy.

E eu, assim como todos os outros monitores, teríamos que ajudar na preparação da festa.

Então, assim que terminei de dar minha aula de artes na sexta-feira, me dirigi ao acampamento central afim de cumprir as tarefas que me seriam destinadas por aquele imbecil.

Era um dia nublado, com muitas nuvens cinzas no céu, e provavelmente choveria amanhã, na hora da festa. Bem feito para Draco Malfoy, que teria sua festa arruinada pela chuva!

Quando cheguei, apenas eu, Mione, Kate e Malfoy já estávamos lá.

Hermione estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, isolada dos outros. Assim que a vi, fui em sua direção.

- Que bom que você já chegou... - falei - Eu não agüentaria ficar aqui sem ter ninguém com quem conversar.

- Hoje não teve aula de natação por causa do tempo. Ao que parece vai chover bastante... - falou ela olhando para o céu de um modo sonhador.

- Sim, vai mesmo. - concordei - Isso vai ser bom, pois pelo menos estragará a festa desse louro seboso.

Mione me analisou da cabeça aos pés e por fim me fitou de um modo peculiar.

- Você ainda está brigada com ele? - perguntou ela inocentemente.

Respondi com a cabeça que sim.

- E nem pretendo me reconciliar com o Malfoy... Daqui a duas semanas eu nem o verei mais. Não fará diferença alguma eu estar brigada com ele.

Ficamos por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para o céu. Depois de algum tempo, Mione finalmente quebrou o silêncio e perguntou:

- Não te assusta a idéia de que talvez você o ame? - ela foi direta, sem rodeios. Sua voz era ainda mais séria do que a de costume.

- Mione, eu não o amo! - falei firmemente - Tive certeza disso no momento em que eu o tentei beijar. Se eu ele ao menos gostasse de mim, não teria inventado uma desculpa qualquer para me beijar.

- Mas você disse que em um primeiro momento ele correspondeu ao beijo. Isso só podia significar que ele queria te beijar.

A minha situação já não era boa. Mas Mione parecia querer piorar tudo. Ela queria me confundir novamente, assim como da primeira vez. Mas eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Não, Mione! Não faça isso! Eu já sofri demais com essa história... - falei por fim, irritada com toda aquela conversa - Daqui a menos de duas semanas eu estarei com o Harry e tudo estará bem.

- Mas será que é isso mesmo que você quer? - perguntou ela insistentemente.

Olhei ao longe para o Malfoy que no momento começava a distribuir as tarefas que cada monitor deveria cumprir. Será que era mesmo o que eu queria? Será que eu não queria nunca mais vê-lo? E se eu o amasse? Mas também não faria diferença se eu o amasse... Ele não me amava. Se eu insistisse nele, eu apenas me machucaria mais.

- Ah, Mione! Chega desse assunto! Vamos pegar nossas tarefas e acabar logo com isso antes que comece a chover!

* * *

- Isso é tudo o que deve fazer. - disse Draco, me entregando um papel.

Li rapidamente o que estava escrito. Eu teria muito trabalho.

Todos os outros monitores já estavam cumprindo com suas obrigações. Eu fui a última a começar a trabalhar e teria muito o que fazer realmente. Organizar a ornamentação das mesas, checar se o pessoal da cozinha já tinha toda a comida e ainda teria que ajudar Joey a montar o equipamento de som.

Malfoy, por mais incrível que parecesse, estava me tratando cordialmente. Havia parado de insistir em se desculpar para mim e havia me deixado em paz. A conversa que tive com ele durante o café da manhã de terça-feira parecia ter surtido efeitos.

Ele estava bastante calmo comandando a festa e ordenando aos monitores a fazerem o que ele mandava. Apesar disso Malfoy não deixava de cobrar que todos cumprissem suas tarefas com agilidade, assim como todos os outros que comandaram as festas.

- Ótimo, Joseph. Parece que está tudo certo. - falei assim que acabei de checar todos os itens para a festa de amanhã, com Joseph, o chefe encarregado da cozinha - Não faltou nada mesmo?

- Não, não, Gina... - confirmou Joseph.

- Então eu já vou indo. - falei.

Eu já estava saindo da cozinha e assim que eu abri a porta para sair de lá, me deparei com Malfoy.

- Eu estava te procurando! - falou ele com urgência na voz - Preciso da sua ajuda com algo que eu não estou conseguindo fazer para a festa...

- No que exatamente? - perguntei.

- Você vai ver... - falou ele fazendo mistério.

Malfoy estava sendo tão gentil comigo que resolvi ajuda-lo no que fosse. Afinal ainda eram quatro horas da tarde e eu já havia cumprido todas as minhas tarefas.

Quando eu cheguei a área central do acampamento, pude notar que os trabalhos já estavam bem adiantados. E a chuva, que era dada como certa a pouco tempo atrás, parecia algo impossível agora. O tempo clareou e o sol já se mostrava bem mais forte.

O tema da festa seria a natureza. E a inspiração de Malfoy parecia não ter fim. Ele mesmo estava fazendo a confecção de uma espécie de maquete do acampamento.

- Eu preciso que você me ajude com isso aqui. - disse ele apontando para a miniatura de Stonevalley - Eu estou tentando concluir ela, mas eu não estou conseguindo fazer mais nada. Precisa ter uma certa habilidade para fazer isso, que eu não tenho.

A maquete era exatamente igual a Stonevalley, mas bem menor, é claro. As árvores eram feitas de papel verde na ponta e papel marrom na base. Havia também um pedaço de papel azul que representava a cachoeira que certa vez, eu, Malfoy e Mione fomos. O Stonelake também estava lá, no centro de tudo. Em volta dele havia casinhas feitas de pequenos pedacinhos de madeira. No geral, a maquete estava muito bem feita, mas ainda faltavam alguns retoques.

- A sua idéia é bastante interessante. - admiti - Precisa, é claro, de mais algumas ajeitadinhas aqui e ali, mas no final acredito que ficará muito bonita.

- Então, pode me ajudar? - pediu Malfoy, após eu analisar atentamente a miniatura.

- Posso. - falei apenas isso.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos começar a trabalhar. - Malfoy disse.

Após duas horas e muitas idéias aproveitadas e outras tantas perdidas, finalizamos a miniatura.

No fim, o resultado geral foi maravilhoso. Dei a idéia de substituir o papel verde por folhas de verdade o que deu uma realidade bem maior a maquete. Fizemos também várias casinhas com palitos em vez de pedacinhos de madeira. Colocamos até uns bonequinhos como se fossem pessoas no acampamento.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Gina. - agradeceu Malfoy.

- De nada. - respondi - Se não se importa, eu já vou indo. - falei, no mesmo tom cordial de Malfoy.

- Pode ir. Até amanhã. - falou ele - E obrigado de novo pela ajuda.

Apenas dei um sorriso amarelo para ele e fui embora.

* * *

A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar a cabana foi tomar uma ducha bem demorada. Hermione ainda estava terminando de preparar a festa, o que me deu um tempo para ficar sozinha.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa qualquer e me deitei em minha cama.

Eu não tinha a menor intenção de dormir, é claro, pois ainda eram seis e meia da noite. Mas meu corpo estava muito cansado. Apesar de ter terminado cedo os preparativos para a festa, o dia havia sido exaustivo. A medida que o tempo passava foi me dando sono. Eu queria dormir, mas eu ainda não havia jantado. Estava apenas esperando que Mione chegasse para que fossemos juntas até o refeitório.

Quando o relógio marcou sete e meia eu resolvi ir jantar sem a Hermione mesmo. No momento em que eu me levantei da minha cama para ir até o refeitório, Mione chegou.

- Finalmente... - falei com complacência - Pensei que não vinha mais!

- Eu e a Kate tivemos uns problemas na hora de verificar as bebidas para amanhã. A listagem que a gente tinha não batia de jeito nenhum com a do pessoal da cozinha. Ficamos uma hora para resolver essa confusão. - justificou ela.

- Então agora vamos jantar. Eu estou faminta! - declarei para ela, já tomando o caminho até a porta.

- Eu estou toda suja, Gina! Preciso tomar um banho primeiro. - falou Mione e completou ao ver minha cara de zangada - Prometo que não demoro. É rápido.

O rápido de Hermione não era exatamente como o rápido de todo mundo. Somente vinte minutos depois ela terminou o banho, demorou mais dez minutos para colocar uma roupa e depois de meia hora, aí sim, fomos jantar.

O refeitório estava quase vazio. Todos os campistas já haviam jantado, e além de nós duas, havia apenas a Kate e o Derek.

- Desse jeito você vai engasgar, Gina! - me advertiu Hermione, ao me ver comer como se eu não me alimentasse à dias. Realmente eu estava com fome.

- Non emxe, Meône - falei com a boca cheia.

Mione me olhou com uma cara divertida. Em resposta, eu sorri para ela também.

- Sabe, eu fiquei curiosa com uma coisa... - disse ela mansamente.

- Côn ô que? - perguntei, ainda com um monte de purê de batatas na boca.

- Você e o Malfoy se entenderam? - perguntou Mione durante o jantar.

Antes de responder, eu engoli o purê de batatas que estava na minha boca e parei de comer por um instante.

- Por que você acha isso? - perguntei com uma certa curiosidade.

- Eu vi vocês dois. Juntos. Trabalhando na maquete de Stonevalley. - justificou ela e em seguida completou - Nenhum dos dois parecia incomodado com a presença do outro. E também não pareciam estar brigando.

Olhei perplexa para Mione.

- Você deu agora para ficar me espionando? - perguntei com ironia.

- Não foge da pergunta, Gina! Você e o Malfoy se entenderam ou não?

- Depende do sentido de "se entenderam"...

- Quero saber se vocês são amigos de novo. - ela refez a pergunta.

- Não, eu não o perdoei. - falei solenemente - Mas também não tenho motivos para ficar com raiva dele. O que passou já passou. Eu superei aquele assunto do beijo.

- Ele não insistiu para que vocês voltassem a ser amigos? - perguntou ela.

- Não. - respondi prontamente - E se continuar assim, está ótimo. Ele do lado de lá, eu do lado de cá. A gente se entende muito bem assim.

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo muito bem disposta. Hermione ainda dormia na cama do lado. Fazendo pouco barulho para não acorda-la, me dirigi até o banheiro e entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Depois de um banho rápido, me vesti e fui tomar o café da manhã.

Eram sete horas da manhã ainda. Eu havia quase madrugado! Mas mesmo assim o refeitório já estava aberto. Alguns campistas, além de Joey, Derek e Malfoy estavam lá.

Peguei minha refeição no balcão, e me sentei em um canto. Isolada de todos. Mas não por muito tempo, pois logo Malfoy se aproximou de mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Gina. - cumprimentou ele cordialmente porém sem emoção alguma na voz.

- Bom dia. - retribuí.

Malfoy me fitava apreensivamente. Seus olhos cinzas naquele momento estavam quase brancos. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele estava com medo de algo. Mas eu sabia que ter medo não era nada típico dele.

- Isso aqui é para você ler... - falou ele, quase que em um sussurro, me entregando um papel dobrado em quatro - Não, não abra isso aqui! - Malfoy me advertiu ao ver que eu desdobrava o papel - Quando eu sair do refeitório você poderá ler.

- Mas para que tanto mistério? - estranhei, já meio que desconfiada. Vindo do Malfoy, coisa boa não haveria de ser.

- É simples. É porque eu não quero que você leia isso agora. - falou ele categoricamente - Eu ficaria envergonhado.

- O que pode ter de tão vergonhoso no que está escrito aqui? - perguntei curiosa, contendo a vontade que eu tinha de desdobrar aquele papel e lê-lo logo.

- Você vai ver. - disse ele, se levantando da mesa e saindo do refeitório.

Como Malfoy não estava mais lá, e eu estava bastante interessada no que estava escrito naquele bendito papelzinho, não esperei mais um segundo. O desdobrei na hora. Tomei um susto logo de cara. O papelzinho na verdade era um bilhete endereçado a mim:

_Gina, _

_Você deve estar muito curiosa de saber o motivo desse bilhete, mas é só esperar mais um pouco que você entenderá. _

_Para começar, preciso declarar algo. Desde aquele último sábado, aonde eu e você nós beijamos, eu me sinto muito culpado. Não culpado por tê-la beijado, mas sim por ter sido um completo idiota e por ter magoado você. Logo você que é tão especial para mim. Eu não namoro e nem nunca namorei a Hannah. Acho que você já deve saber disso. Só inventei aquela desculpa estúpida porque eu estava assustado. _

_Na hora em que nos beijamos eu senti algo diferente. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido. Era como se fosse uma explosão dentro de mim. Uma explosão de felicidade! Mas eu fiquei confuso, e fui idiota o suficiente para não entender o sentimento tão puro que era aquele. Ah! Aquilo era o amor! Eu nunca havia amado antes, por isso todo aquele meu espanto. O amor é algo tão esplêndido que quando a gente o sente fica até meio desnorteado. _

_Olha, talvez você não acredite no que está escrito aqui (e eu não digo que eu não te dei motivos para isso) mas eu só tenho uma coisa para te dizer. Eu te amo, Gina Weasley! E eu quero gritar isso para que todo mundo saiba. Já não agüento mais guardar isso só para mim. _

_E se você também me ama, do mesmo modo que eu, vai entender o quão confuso pode ser o amor, que nunca é exato. Afinal, o amor é algo irracional, impensado. O amor é totalmente impulsivo. Se realmente me ama, vai entender também os motivos que me levaram a agir daquele forma quando nos beijamos. _

_Gina, já perdemos tempo demais! Por que não nos damos uma chance para ser feliz e esquecemos o passado? Da minha parte, isso é tudo o que eu mais quero. E se esse for o seu desejo também, você sabe aonde me encontrar. _

_Draco Malfoy _

A minha primeira reação ao ler a carta foi de quase cair para trás. Aquele papel era uma declaração de amor do Draco! Ele disse com todas as palavras que me amava!

Levei minhas mãos até meu rosto em sinal de desespero. "Draco me ama!" pensei, "Draco Malfoy me ama". Eu nunca que iria imaginar isso! Mas... será que eu o amo? Entretanto, ainda tinha o Harry nessa história. O mesmo Harry que eu namorava a dois anos e que eu tinha a certeza de que me amava. Mas Draco mexeu com os meus sentimentos. E nesse momento, eu não estava certa de nada.

Não pude evitar que uma lágrima solitária rolasse do meu rosto. E agora? O que eu vou fazer?


	17. Razão e emoção

Eu necessitava urgentemente colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Minha cabeça trabalhava sem parar. Precisava de algumas horas de paz e sossego para pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Por isso, assim que terminei de ler a carta de Draco, saí quase que correndo do refeitório. Minha primeira idéia foi sentar em um píer e ficar por lá, observando o lago e nada mais. Porém, com certeza alguém viria para tirar minha paz. Então resolvi ir para Stoneville. A sempre pacata e acolhedora cidade poderia ser um refúgio para mim durante algumas horas.

Ao chegar por lá, me dirigi até a praça central. Ainda era muito cedo, mas havia bastante movimentação na rua para uma pequena cidade como aquela.

Sentei em um banco qualquer e fiquei observando as pessoas que estavam na praça.

Haviam em toda praça muitas crianças correndo e brincando. Em um canto mais afastado, pude avistar um grupo de idosos jogando partidas de xadrez. E em outro lado da praça, algumas senhoras conversavam e riam livremente. Típica cidadezinha pequena.

Calmaria, paz, tranqüilidade. Era tudo isso e um pouco mais que aquele lugar representava para mim. Apesar de todas essas vantagens, nunca gostei muito de morar em cidades pequenas. Sempre quis morar em alguma metrópole como Mione e o meu irmão. E eu sempre pensei que quando me cassasse com o Harry, moraríamos em Londres.

Ah, o Harry! Esse era o motivo de toda a minha angústia. Não só ele, é claro. Havia também Draco Malfoy. Eu teria que me decidir entre um e outro.

Só que não era um simples escolha como decidir com que roupa sair hoje. É algo que eu quero que dure. Haviam dois caminhos que eu poderia seguir. E ambos eram totalmente antagônicos.

O primeiro seria continuar com o Harry. Me sentindo segura. Casaria com ele e provavelmente teria uma vida muito feliz. Esse era o lado bom no Harry. Ele me trazia segurança. Por mais tempo que passasse, o Harry sempre seria o Harry. E estaria ao meu lado. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele sempre que eu necessitasse.

Por outro lado, essa era a grande qualidade do Draco. Se o Harry era muito previsível, Draco Malfoy era sempre surpreendente. Mudava da água para o vinho. Estar com ele era excitante, novo, inesperado. Ou seja, Harry me trazia segurança, já Draco proporcionava muito mais emoção na minha vida.

O meu maior medo até aquele momento era de me arrepender depois. Qualquer que fosse me escolha, eu não poderia simplesmente voltar atrás.

Me desviei um pouco de meus pensamentos sombrios e voltei a olhar para a praça. Todos lá pareciam bastante felizes. Pessoas que pareciam ter vidas perfeitas. Será que aquilo era só aparência? Ou então todos tinha problemas, assim como eu?

Seja lá como for, agora eu estava dividida. Draco Malfoy ou Harry Potter? Com qual dos dois eu terei que ficar?

* * *

O tempo voou. E quando percebi, ouvi dez badaladas vindas do velho sino da igreja de Stoneville. Já eram dez da manhã. E eu nem senti. Estava tão concentrada em meus problemas que não notei o tempo passar.

A praça naquela hora já estava mais cheia. Parecia que aquele era o local de encontro de toda a cidade. Tantas pessoas ali, rindo, se divertindo. Ninguém parecia notar que em um banco qualquer daquela praça havia uma pessoa muito triste.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Queria ficar um tempo por ali e tentar refletir mais sobre o meu dilema. Mas quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais difícil se tornava a minha situação.

Tinha que haver alguma luz. Uma salvação. Algo que pudesse me ajudar naquele hora difícil.

Foi então que, quase como um milagre, vislumbrei ao longe alguém olhando para mim e caminhando até o banco onde eu estava.

Era Mione. Assim que a vi, me senti imediatamente aliviada. Talvez fosse de um ombro-amigo o que eu mais necessitava naquela hora.

- Finalmente te encontrei, Gina! - falou ela assim que chegou - Você saiu logo cedo e não disse para onde ia. Fiquei preocupada com você.

Mione olhou para mim com mais atenção e percebeu que algo estava errado. Meu rosto demonstrava uma preocupação evidente.

- O quê aconteceu? - perguntou ela preocupada, mas com um leve interesse no tom da voz.

Apenas soltei um suspiro de cansaço. Ou então de alívio, por ter alguém para desabafar. Mione se sentou ao meu lado no banco e me encarou nos olhos.

- E então? O que foi? - perguntou ela - Pode me contar, Gina. Eu sou sua melhor amiga.

Eu queria contar tudo para ela, falar sobre as minhas aflições, dividir o peso de toda aquela responsabilidade com alguém. Mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair.

- É por causa dele que você está assim, não é? Por causa do Malfoy? - Mione parecia que lia a minha mente.

- Sim, é por causa dele... - me limitei a dizer apenas isso. Minha voz soava muito triste, quase que como um lamurio.

Tirei do bolso a carta que Draco me entregara na hora do café da manhã e entreguei a Mione. Ela desdobrou e leu o bilhete.

- Gina, você não pode acreditar nele! - afirmou Hermione categoricamente.

Me assustei com o tom de voz de Mione. Imaginei que ela fosse até defender ele, mas em vez disso ela foi veemente ao dizer para eu não confiar no Draco.

- Como assim, Mione? Você acha que ele está mentindo? - perguntei confusa.

- Mas é claro! Ou você acredita nisso? - falou enquanto apontava para o bilhete.

- Pensei que você seria mais imparcial perante essa situação, Mione. - falei para ela - Não era você que a bem pouco tempo atrás me incentivou a beija-lo?

- Isso foi antes dele te magoar e humilhar durante esse mesmo beijo que eu incentivei. E por isso me sinto culpada. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca permitiria que você o beijasse! Ele se mostrou um verdadeiro canalha! - explicou ela, parecendo estar bastante nervosa e depois completou, em um tom de voz mais calmo - Olha, Gina, não deixarei que cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes. O Malfoy só escreveu isso por que ele viu que você já superou aquele beijo e quer que você sofra mais.

- Mione, eu acho que você está fazendo um julgamento muito precipitado sobre o Draco. - falei - É lógico que ele dá umas mancadas de vez em quando. Isso é inegável. Mas ele também me faz muito bem. Quando eu estou com ele, para mim, é sempre um momento especial. Talvez eu não o ame. Mas que com certeza eu sinto algo por ele, ah, isso eu sinto! E não importa o que você diga, se eu optar por ficar com ele, eu ficarei!

Mione pareceu assustada comigo. Ela parecia não esperar que eu fosse defende-lo dessa forma.

- Eu só estou te aconselhando, Gina. Por que a decisão final é sua. E eu sei que se quiser ficar com o Malfoy, eu não poderei te impedir.

- Obrigada por toda a compreensão... - falei sarcasticamente. Meu humor estava bem negro naquela manhã. Não sem motivo, é claro. - Mas você não está me ajudando em nada. Talvez se fosse um pouco menos parcial e visse a situação também pelo lado do Draco...

- E o quê você quer que eu diga, Gina? Quer que eu fale que você tem que ficar com o Malfoy? Que ele vai te fazer feliz? É isso que você quer ouvir? Mas não é isso o que eu vou dizer, porque senão eu estaria mentindo.

- Não exagera, Mione! - ponderei - Bom, de qualquer modo eu tenho que decidir o que farei.

- Esfrie a cabeça, Gina! Tente relaxar um pouco. - aconselhou Hermione - Fique tranqüila e pense nesse assunto com calma. Você não precisa resolver isso agora.

- Você tem razão. - concordei - Me faça um favor, Mione. Avise ao Draco que eu irei falar com ele hoje à noite , durante a festa, e que eu já terei uma resposta para ele.

- Por que eu tenho que falar com ele? - perguntou ela revoltada.

- Porque eu não quero vê-lo antes de decidir o que farei. - expliquei - É um favor que eu estou te pedindo, Mione!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - disse ela parecendo inconformada - Sempre sobra para mim mesmo...

* * *

Resolvi seguir à risca o conselho de Mione. Parei de me preocupar com os meus problemas. Ainda mais pelo fato de que, pensar naquilo, até agora, só tinha me trazido uma grande dor de cabeça.

Passei o resto da manhã trancada na cabana. Escrevendo em meu diário. Nada melhor do que descarregar todo o meu sentimento naquele que era o meu confidente incondicional. Até porque fizesse chuva ou sol, fosse noite ou dia, eu estivesse triste ou contente, ele sempre estava lá para me ouvir.

Não pude deixar de me recordar na vez em que Draco achou me diário e o "roubou" para si. Ao pensar nisso, senti um pouco de raiva dele. Mas fui pensando melhor e um sorriso me veio ao rosto. Aquele episódio do roubo do meu diário havia sido bastante engraçado e me aproximou do Draco.

Pelo resto do dia eu tentei não pensar diretamente sobre os meus problemas. Foi difícil, mas acho que no fim de tudo eu consegui.

Logo depois de almoçar, dei minha aula de artes. Foi tudo bastante tranqüilo. Conseguiu finalmente me distrair um pouco.

Depois de dispensar os campistas, voltei para a minha cabana. Peguei cavalete, tintas e pincéis e fui pintar ao ar livre.

Ao menos a festa já estava toda pronta. Assim eu teria bastante tempo livre até que a noite chegasse.

* * *

Pintar, pensar e sonhar. Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz durante a tarde inteira. Minhas mãos doíam depois de muitas horas a frente da tela.

Mesmo tendo me distraído um pouco, não pude deixar de pensar em Draco. E em Harry, afinal ele também estava envolvido nisso, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

Terminei minha tela por volta das seis e meia da noite. O dia já começava a ceder lugar para a noite e em breve a festa começaria. Guardei meu material de pintura na cabana e tomei um banho. Mesmo eu não querendo, em breve eu teria que dar uma resposta para Draco.

Hermione chegou na cabana assim que saí do banheiro. Ela parecia um tanto curiosa em saber se eu já havia me decidido.

- E então? - perguntou ela me fitando insistentemente.

Olhei para Mione como se não houvesse entendido. Mas eu sabia exatamente do que ele falava.

- E então o quê? - questionei.

- Já se decidiu entre o Harry e o Malfoy? - Hermione parecia querer tirar essa informação de mim à qualquer custo.

- Na hora certa você saberá... - falei, fazendo um pouco de suspense.

- Para que tanto mistério? - interrogou ela.

- É por que eu ainda não tenho coragem de admitir para mim mesma o que eu quero. - expliquei serenamente - Bem no fundo do meu coração eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Só basta me decidir entre a razão e a emoção.

Após eu dizer isso, Mione ficou bem estranha. Ela parecia bastante apreensiva com que eu fosse fazer.

- Agora então não é mais uma disputa entre o Harry e o Malfoy? E sim entre a razão e a emoção? - me perguntou ela.

- É quase isso... É quase isso.

* * *

Enquanto eu e Hermione nos encaminhávamos para o acampamento central, ela me bombardeava de perguntas. Eu sempre saía pela tangente, porque eu não poderia dar a ela uma resposta definitiva.

A festa estava bem animada. Todos pareciam se divertir bastante dançando. Talvez até porque quisessem aproveitar essa que seria praticamente a última festa em Stonevalley naquele ano. Até porque a última festa seria a do encerramento e despedidas nunca são muito felizes.

Mas naquela noite o frio reinava. O verão já se despedia e junto a ele, ia embora também, as noites quentes. Em breve o outono viria e a partir daí seria apenas frio e mais frio até a primavera.

Não havia palavras para descrever a decoração da festa, a não ser magnífica. Draco se esmerará ao máximo para poder retratar muito bem o tema dentro da ornamentação. A maquete que eu e ele havíamos feito juntos estava iluminada por refletores o que dava a ela um ar bem esplendoroso.

Tudo parecia estar perfeito para mais uma grande festa em Stonevalley. Mas para mim, era bem mais que apenas uma festa. Naquela noite eu teria que decidir o meu futuro.

- O quê você vai fazer agora? - perguntou Mione tensa.

- Vou falar com o Draco. - comentei, sem dar muita importância para a ansiedade que Hermione transmitia.

- Mas você já se decidiu? - interrogou ela com sua apreensão evidente.

- Sim. - disse a ela, como se aquele assunto não me importasse. Eu não podia deixar transparecer nenhum pouco a minha insegurança. Eu realmente já havia me decidido, mas ter certeza, eu não tinha.

Avistei Draco, que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa bem afastada. Mione também o viu e trocou um rápido olhar comigo como se quisesse me perguntar "Você vai lá?".

Como resposta, eu apenas caminhei até onde Draco estava. Ao longe, ainda houve Mione exclamar algo como "Não vá, Gina!", mas eu a ignorei.

- Boa noite. - cumprimentei Draco calmamente.

Ele não havia notado que eu já havia chegado. Por isso ficou meio espantado ao me ver.

- Boa noite. - respondeu ele parecendo bastante apreensivo, assim como Hermione. A parte engraçada daquilo tudo era o fato de eu ser a mais calma de todos. Isso até me surpreendeu no princípio. Mas depois de algum tempo eu percebi que não haviam tantos motivos para entrar em pânico.

- Eu já me decidi. - declarei solenemente.

Os olhos de Draco estavam bem abertos e eu quase que podia saber o que ele deveria estar pensando. Realmente eu não poderia ficar fazendo suspense por muito mais tempo. Mas também não podia ter pressa, afinal eu estava prestes a tomar uma grande decisão, e isso não iria ser ignorado.

- Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais isolado. - falou ele já se levantando da cadeira onde estava e ficando em pé ao meu lado.

- Também acho, Draco.

Caminhamos lentamente por cerca de cinco minutos. Draco na frente e eu o seguindo.

Acabamos parando quase que no mesmo lugar em que há exatamente uma semana atrás nós havíamos beijado. Eu não tinha boas recordações dali, mas preferi não fazer nenhum comentário.

Draco se sentou no chão de grama e passou a mão por seu cabelo. Ele estava bastante impaciente. Eu, por outro lado, queria adiar aquele momento. Mas não havia jeito, agora eu teria que ir até o final.

- Sabe, Draco... - me sentei no chão enquanto começava a falar com ele - Eu sinceramente não estava esperando as revelações daquela carta.

Ele permaneceu imóvel. Apenas olhando para um ponto fixo ao longe. Nenhum de nós dois tinha coragem de se encarar.

Esperei alguns segundos para que Draco comentasse algo, mas como ele não o fez, eu prossegui:

- Foi muito difícil para mim há algumas semanas atrás admitir que eu poderia gostar de você... - confessei e nesse momento Draco olhou para mim - E depois do que aconteceu na última festa, também foi muito difícil dizer à mim mesma que eu não gostava.

- Gina, sobre o que aconteceu na semana passada... - ele tentou argumentar mas eu não deixei.

- Eu já entendi muito bem o que aconteceu semana passada. - falei firmemente - Não precisa me explicar. E eu compreendo os seus motivos.

Draco, parecendo mais aliviado, disse:

- Que bom então que você entende.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei em dúvida... - continuei a falar.

- Entre mim e o Harry? - perguntou Draco, como se já não soubesse a resposta.

- Claro, entre o Harry e você...

- E então? Quem foi que você escolheu, Gina?

- Já estou quase lá, Draco... - Não queria perder o fio da meada agora. E eu sabia também que não havia mais volta. - Depois do que você me disse hoje de manhã eu pensei bastante. E antes de me decidir entre um e outro eu percebi algo. Notei que não era apenas escolher entre você e o Harry. Na verdade eu deveria optar pela segurança que o Harry me dava ou pela emoção de estar junto com você. - expliquei.

- Como assim? - perguntou Draco, não entendo do que eu falava.

- O Harry é o Harry. Ele não muda. É sempre a mesma coisa. Previsível, todo certinho e eu sei que poderei contar com ele ao meu lado.

Parecendo prever o que viria a seguir, Draco interveio.

- Mas você pode contar comigo também, Gina! - protestou - Eu também estarei ao seu lado se você precisar!

- Como, Draco? Se na semana passada mesmo você me deixou aqui chorando? Aí então de repente você resolveu que estava apaixonado por mim e acha que eu simplesmente deveria me atirar nos seus braços! - perguntei revoltada.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota! Mas eu já me arrependi disso! - tentou explicar ele.

- Até que na próxima semana você terá mais um surto e resolverá que não gosta mais de mim? É isso?

Draco parou por alguns segundos e olhou para mim. Por um momento pensei que ele fosse sair correndo de lá e me deixar sozinha, mas então ele falou:

- Gina... Eu sei que já te dei motivos suficientes para você me odiar. Mas o que eu te peço agora é uma chance. Uma chance para demonstrar que o amor que eu tenho por você supera qualquer problema que possamos ter.

- Você já teve sua chance. - falei convicta - Por que eu te daria uma nova chance?

Ele pareceu analisar por um momento a situação. Me encarou nos olhos e deu um sorriso de felicidade que me intrigou.

- Por isso! - No segundo seguinte Draco avançou até mim e me beijou tempestuosamente. Um beijo roubado, inesperado e excitante. Mesmo que eu dissesse a mim mesma que não queria aquilo, eu não conseguia. Draco parecia esperar por aquele momento a bastante tempo, pois me segurava com tanta força que parecia que não iria soltar nunca mais.

Eu retribuí ao beijo, me permitindo ter um momento de loucura por alguns minutos. Um momento recheado de emoção, de um jeito que eu nunca vivera com o Harry.

- E então? Isso é motivo o suficiente? - perguntou, parecendo bastante satisfeito e confiante.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Pela tarde eu havia tomado a decisão de ficar com o Harry. De tentar esquecer aquela loucura de ficar com o Draco. Mas depois desse beijo todas as minhas defesas caíram. Ele havia estremecido meus alicerces e agora tudo o que eu tinha em minha cabeça eram muitas dúvidas.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... - falei, ainda meio desnorteada pelo beijo.

Draco exibia um sorriso de confiança que me deixou meio enjoada. Uma sombra do velho Draco dos tempos de Hogwarts estava atrás daquele sorriso. E em seu rosto havia um ar de... de... arrogância?

- Diga que me ama! - falou ele.

- Mas eu não tenho certeza disso... - repliquei.

- Não precisa. É só me dar uma chance que eu posso te provar o quanto eu te amo. E aí então você percebera que me ama também. - disse Draco decidido.

- Como assim, Draco?

- É simples - disse ele - Só precisamos ficar juntos até a próxima semana. - explicou.

- Quando você diz "juntos" quer dizer namorando?

- Sim, Gina. E então? Que tal?

Analisei por um minuto o que Draco me propôs. Não parecia muito ruim se eu olhasse bem. Isso me daria mais tempo para tomar uma decisão definitiva e ainda permitiria que eu soubesse como seria namorar Draco.

- Namoro com prazo de validade? - perguntei, não podendo conter um sorriso de divertimento com a situação.

- Que será estendido por muito mais tempo. - respondeu ele também sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito, Draco.

* * *

- E então, Gina? Quem você escolheu? - Essa foi a primeira coisa que Hermione disse assim que eu e Draco voltamos para a festa. Sua voz parecia bastante preocupada.

- Boa noite, Hermione. Eu vou bem, obrigada. - falei de maneira sarcástica. No meu rosto havia um sorriso de lado a lado. Isso pareceu preocupar minha amiga.

- Agora não é hora para brincadeirinhas, Gina! - exclamou ela parecendo que ia surtar a qualquer momento - Fale logo! Com quem você ficou? Com o Malfoy ou com o Harry?

- Com nenhum deles... - comecei a falar e fiz uma pausa para ver a reação de Hermione. Depois completei. - Por enquanto.

- Como assim? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu fiz um acordo com o Draco. Eu e ele iremos ficar juntos até a semana que vem. Uma coisa bem parecida com um período de experiência. - expliquei, ainda se deixar de transparecer meu ar divertido.

- Então você escolheu o Malfoy? - perguntou ela, temerosa da resposta que viria a seguir.

- Eu já disse que ainda não me decidi. Mas se tudo der certo acho que será isso mesmo.

- Duvido que vocês conseguirão ficar juntos uma semana. Ele é muito instável, Gina! Amanhã mesmo já vai estar te odiando.

- Deixa disso, Mione! - reclamei - Se não der certo, é só eu ficar com o Harry.

Hermione parecia surpresa comigo. Me olhou de um modo muito estranho e depois disse:

- Então você irá deixar o Harry na reserva? É isso? - perguntou ela irritada - Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Gina... Eu realmente não o conhecia - completou já mais calma.

- Eu não estou deixando o Harry "na reserva"! - protestei. Aquilo não era verdade! - Apenas estou dando uma chance para o Draco! Preciso ter uma noção do como seria se eu escolhesse ele...

- O que você está querendo dizer é que agora você prolongou o anúncio da sua decisão para a semana que vem? - perguntou Hermione parecendo bastante lúcida.

- Sim. Semana que vem me decidirei. - respondi.

- Em todo o caso estou tranqüila. Sei que o Malfoy irá fazer uma besteira qualquer bem antes disso. - falou Mione convicta.

- É o que veremos, Mione. É o que veremos...

* * *

Acordei no domingo me sentindo bastante disposta. Afinal, tudo parecia correr bem. Finalmente agora eu poderia me decidir mas calmamente entre o Harry e o Draco. E teria uma semana para isso.

Só que essa minha alegria não se manteve por muito tempo. Logo de manhã entregaram a correspondência. E eu recebi uma carta. Era de Harry. Rasguei o envelope assim que a recebi e comecei a ler na mesma hora.

_Gina,  
Acabei de receber sua última carta. E tenho boas novas para você! Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Se lembra da surpresa que eu lhe falei? Na próxima semana eu estarei de férias, como você já sabe. Por isso decidi que talvez fosse melhor passarmos essa última semana juntos. Essa é a grande surpresa. Estou indo para aí passar essa última semana de férias junto com você! Se tudo correr como planejado, devo chegar na noite de domingo, por volta das sete horas. Finalmente vamos poder nos rever. _

_Beijos,  
Harry_

Eu li e reli a carta até eu conseguir entender aquilo direito. O Harry estava vindo me visitar durante esse última semana em Stonevalley! Mas isso não era possível! Logo agora que eu resolvi dar uma chance ao Draco.

Se ainda fosse ontem, eu teria ficado muito feliz com a notícia. Mas agora, tudo estaria perdido. E o pior era que eu nem sequer mencionara o fato de Draco estar aqui. Quando Harry o vir... Bom, prefiro nem pensar no que ele irá fazer.

Só havia uma pessoa a quem eu poderia pedir auxílio naquela hora. E eu precisava urgentemente de sua ajuda.

* * *

- Hermione! - gritei enquanto a cutucava.

Eu havia saído correndo do refeitório e voei para cabana. Minha amiga ainda dormia, mas eu não poderia esperar ela acordar.

- ACORDA, HERMIONE! - tornei a gritar ainda mais alto.

- Que foi, Gina? - perguntou ela sonolenta - Por que está me acordando tão cedo?

- O Harry!... - falei ainda gritando - Ele está... Ele está...

- Aconteceu alguma com o Harry? - perguntou Hermione horrorizada com a possibilidade.

Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Ele está vindo para cá! - falei de uma vez

- Para cá? Em Stonevalley? - perguntou ela parecendo mais acordada.

- Aonde mais seria? - perguntei irritada - É lógico que é em Stonevalley!.

- Como você sabe disso? - perguntou curiosa.

Entreguei a ela a carta que Harry havia me mandado. Hermione lia com atenção cada palavra lá escrita. Assim que terminou, ela me disse:

- Gina, isso não é nada bom. - comentou - O Harry vai saber que o Malfoy está aqui. E que você não contou isso para ele!

- Eu sei! E por isso o meu desespero! Ou você acha que eu iria te acordar no domingo, a essa hora, à troco de nada?

Hermione se calou e eu também. Não tínhamos mais nada para dizer. Não havia o que se falar. A situação, por si só, já era bem clara e desesperadora.

* * *

- Faltam quatro horas para o Harry chegar! - falei após consultar o velho relógio cuco pendurado na parede da cabana.

Eu e Hermione estávamos sentadas em nossas cama tentando achar alguma solução para o nosso caso. Mas parecia que nada daria certo. Estávamos de mãos atadas.

Durante o almoço eu contei para Draco sobre a vinda de Harry. Ele não me pereceu muito preocupado. Mas então eu lhe expliquei que o Harry não sabia que ele estava lá.

- Você não contou a ele sobre mim? - perguntou Draco enquanto almoçávamos, fingindo estar chocado.

- Sem brincadeiras, Draco. - pedi em tom sério. - Se ele vier para cá e te ver é capaz do Harry...

- Me matar? - completou ele ainda brincando - Você acha que ele pode fazer isso.

Encarei ele seriamente.

- Talvez não tudo isso... - foquei na realidade. Lógico que Harry não seria capaz de mata-lo. - Mas ele achará estranho você estar aqui. E também não gostara nada de saber que eu ocultei a verdade sobre você.

- Ocultou a verdade? Para que tantos eufemismos, Gina? Você mentiu para o Harry! Posso até não ir muito com a cara dele, mas é isso que você fez. - disse Draco, parecendo reprovar minha atitude.

- Muito obrigada... - falei sarcasticamente - Mas agora eu preciso de soluções e não de críticas. Então, alguma idéia?

- Agora que começou a mentira, vá até o fim... Ele não precisa saber que eu estou aqui. - falou Draco.

- Mas como não? Ou você acha que é invisível? O Harry vai querer vir até o acampamento e vai dar de cara com você!

- É só eu ficar quietinho na minha cabana. Ele não me verá. - sugeriu Draco.

- Acho que não dará certo. Não será preciso muito para ele descobrir você aqui.

- Isso é o de menos, Gina. O problema maior é outro.

Me assustei ao ouvir ele falar aquilo. Havia um problema maior que aquele?

- Você vai ter que se decidir agora. - explicou ele.

Draco tinha razão. Com Harry aqui, eu teria que me decidir logo. Não havia como adir a decisão até a semana que vem.

- Então, o que vai ser? - perguntou Draco, do mesmo modo que perguntaria o que eu tinha vontade de comer.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Draco. - expliquei - Preciso pensar.

- Pois bem, talvez você não precise decidir imediatamente agora. Desde de que o Harry não me veja, acho que não terá problema.

- Vai ser difícil evitar que ele te encontre! E você se esqueceu que o nosso acordo era de "namorar" até a semana que vem. Não vai querer que façamos isso com ele aqui, ou vai?

- Por que não? Escondido é até melhor! - ironizou ele.

- E perigoso também! Sem falar que eu não me sentiria bem traindo o Harry debaixo dos olhos dele.

- É melhor do que nada, Gina... Ou já pensou em algum outro plano?

- Não, não pensei - admiti.

- Então esse é o combinado. Caso pense em algo melhor, me avise.

Quando voltei a realidade, percebi que era melhor continuar nos meus devaneios. Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso. Em breve Harry estaria chegando.

- Por que você não larga o Malfoy de uma vez por todas? - perguntou Mione subitamente, no que eu levei um susto. Fazia bastante tempo que nenhuma de nós duas dizia uma só palavra.

- Eu não vou fazer isso até ter certeza do que eu quero! - retruquei, impaciente.

- E quando terá certeza? - perguntou minha amiga.

- Esperava que no próximo sábado eu já estivesse decidida. - comentei.

- Pensando bem o plano do Malfoy não é tão ruim assim... - disse Mione.

- Não, não é ruim... - concordei - Mas é impraticável. Se o Harry ficasse um dia aqui, até ia, mas uma semana é impossível!

- Gina, você há de concordar que não temos em mãos nenhum plano melhor. E ficar sentada aí pensando nisso não vai mudar nada. O melhor que temos há fazer é evitar um encontro entre Harry e Malfoy.

- Você tem razão! Chega de pensar nisso! O que tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer de qualquer jeito! Então, vamos lá para fora! Preciso respirar ar puro...

* * *

N/A: Bom, estou colocando essa nota aqui já que é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. E para dar umas comentadas sobre ele. Sobre o capítulo, eu posso dizer que foi trabalhoso escreve-lo. Foi o maior capítulo da fanfic até agora. O próximo (que será o final) deverá ser um pouco menor). Mas não deixem de continuar lendo. Agora falta só mais um capítulo. E comentem, dizendo com quem vocês acham que a Gina deveria ficar: com o Harry ou com o Draco? 


	18. Um Coração Partido ao Meio

Já era sete e meia da noite de domingo e nada de Harry chegar. Eu e Hermione o esperávamos impacientemente na pequena rodoviária de Stoneville, mas até o momento nenhum sinal dele.

— O que será que está acontecendo, Mione? Por que o Harry está demorando tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma? — perguntei com nervosismo.

— Calma, Gina... É normal o ônibus se atrasar. Daqui a pouco ele vai estar aqui e... — Hermione tentou me tranqüilizar, mas parou a sua frase ao meio no instante em que ouviu o barulho do ônibus chegando. — Olha lá! É o ônibus do Harry!

Era verdade. Ele estava chegando. E eu não sabia se ficava feliz por reencontra-lo, ou preocupada por ter que me confrontar com ele. Um misto de sentimentos tomava conta de mim naquele momento.

O ônibus parou e alguns passageiros começaram a descer. Harry foi um dos primeiros a sair, e quando me viu, correu em minha direção.

— Gina! — Disse ele enquanto me abraçava fortemente. — Quantas saudades eu estava de você! — Declarou Harry parecendo bastante animado.

Depois que ele me soltou, pude perceber que Harry estava um pouco diferente. Não tanto pelo aspecto físico, mas sim pela atitude dele. Harry não gostava muito do que ele chamava de _Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto_. Eu até entendia isso pois Harry sempre fora muito tímido e introvertido. Porém agora ele fazia _exatamente o contrário_ do que ele sempre fez. Será que essa mudança de comportamento era só pela saudade de dois meses de separação ou havia algo a mais nisso?

— Harry! Que bom que você está aqui! Estou tão feliz! — Tentei ser o mais sincera possível, mas minhas palavras pareciam pura ironia. Não que eu quisesse magoá-lo, mas eu não me sentia nada bem com ele aqui e isso transparecia facilmente.

— Você está bem, Gina? Parece meio pálida... E também está suando frio... — Comentou Harry preocupado.

— É que ela está meio resfriada... — Interveio Hermione para me salvar. — E está fazendo bastante frio esta noite. Eu disse para ela ficar na cabana, que eu poderia muito bem busca-lo na rodoviária, mas ela insistiu que queria lhe ver assim que chegasse. — Mentiu ela descaradamente. Não havia necessidade para isso, mas Mione parecia se _divertir_ com a situação.

— Não precisava, Gina... A sua saúde é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. — Declarou Harry com carinho. — Mas já que está aqui, é melhor nos adiantarmos. Vou só esperar minha bagagem ser liberada para irmos.

— De qualquer modo, Harry, acho melhor você não chegar muito perto dela. Afinal, já basta um doente por aqui. — Disse Hermione.

Alguns minutos depois saímos da rodoviária. Harry estava muito animado com tudo e parecia acreditar piamente que todo o meu desentusiasmo era devido única e exclusivamente a tal _gripe_ que eu adquirira.

— Para que lado fica o acampamento? — Perguntou Harry, assim que chegamos a praça principal de Stoneville.

— Depois nós vamos para lá. Primeiro precisamos encontrar um hotel para você. — Expliquei de forma paciente.

— Para que um hotel? Eu não posso ficar no acampamento junto com vocês? — Perguntou ele de maneira ingênua.

— Não, Harry, infelizmente não... — Interveio novamente Hermione. — Sabe como é, né? Fica meio chato isso de você dormir lá. Os administradores não iam gostar nada, nada disso. Ainda mais pelo fato de um garoto _dormir_ na mesma cabana que duas garotas.

— Eu entendo... — Disse Harry parecendo meio decepcionado. — Então tudo bem. Eu vou para um hotel. Deve ter algum aqui em Stoneville. Ou pelo menos uma pensão, ou algo assim.

Depois de Harry se estabelecer em um hotel, que ficava ali perto da praça mesmo, fomos para o acampamento. Mais cedo, eu havia conversado com Draco. O adverti para que ele evitasse sair da cabana naquela noite, pois Harry provavelmente iria querer conhecer o acampamento. Só que eu não sabia se ele iria _mesmo _cumprir o que me prometera. Mesmo assim, eu rezava internamente para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

O meu maior medo era que Harry encontrasse Draco. Preferia nem pensar no que aconteceria. Por isso, eu tentava a todo custo fazer com que Harry desistisse de visitar o acampamento. Pelo menos por aquela noite.

— Harry... — O chamei enquanto caminhávamos para o acampamento.

— Sim? — Respondeu ele prontamente.

— Você se importa se hoje você não for no acampamento? — Perguntei — É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

— Está com algum problema, Gina? — Harry parecia preocupado.

Hermione, que até aquele momento estava um pouco a frente de nós dois, interveio pela terceira vez naquela noite.

— É por causa da _gripe_ _ainda_, Harry... — Explicou — Ela deveria agora estar deitada, repousando, mas quando soube que você ia chegar hoje, veio correndo para te esperar.

Harry se virou na minha direção e me encarou nos olhos com ternura.

— Gina, se não está se sentindo bem, então é melhor _mesmo_ ir descansar. — Explicou ele.

— Tudo bem, então... Eu e Mione vamos voltar para o acampamento.

Ele continuava ainda bem preocupado.

— Não é melhor você procurar algum médico, por aqui mesmo? Pode ser grave, Gina...

— Que isso, Harry... É apenas um resfriadinho de nada. — Tentei desconversar. — Amanhã estarei melhor. É só repousar um pouco. E você também deve estar cansado por causa da viagem, então vá descansar também.

— Tudo bem, Gina... Se você quer assim... — Harry parecia decepcionado. Mas mesmo assim, ele deu meia-volta e marchou de volta até a cidade.

Eu e Hermione continuávamos andando.

— Achei que o Harry está um pouco chateado com você... — Comentou Mione ao entrarmos na cabana. — Não sei se ele acreditou naquela história de resfriado.

— Mas também, né, Mione? O que você queria? Você exagerou muito!

— _Como assim? _— Perguntou Mione se fazendo de desentendida.

— Talvez tenha sido algo como... "_Mas ela insistiu que queria lhe ver assim que chegasse..." _— Ironizei.

Hermione não segurou o riso. Ela estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

— Me desculpa, Gina! Eu não estou acostumada a mentir! — Replicou ela em tom divertido.

— Agora já passou... — Resmunguei — Mas acho que o que eu preciso mesmo é dormir. Quem sabe depois de uma boa noite de sono meus pensamentos não fiquem em ordem?

* * *

Não tive exatamente o que se pode chamar de uma _boa noite de sono_. Para falar a verdade, quase não dormir. Eu já deveria ter previsto isso. Afinal, eu tinha alguns problemas pendentes.

Mesmo assim, por mais que eu pensasse no assunto, não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. E ainda me sentia mal, pois estava de certa forma enganando o Harry.

E talvez até por me sentir culpada, assim que terminei o meu café matinal na segunda-feira, parti para a cidade. Queria encontra-lo, porque, por pior que fosse a situação, ele ainda era o meu namorado.

Bem que eu tentei falar com ele, mas a recepcionista do pequeno e único hotel de Stoneville não permitiu. Segundo ela, eu não poderia incomodar os hóspedes, exceto se fosse uma emergência.

— Mas é uma _emergência_! Preciso falar com ele agora!

— Me perdoe, Senhorita...

— Weasley, Virgínia Weasley.

— Mas qual a emergência?... — A recepcionista me olhava com desconfiança. Mas eu não era fácil. Seria mais prático se eu voltasse mais tarde, só que para mim era bem mais divertido fantasiar uma história do que simplesmente esperar algum tempo para voltar.

— A _mãe_ do Harry... Ela está preocupada com o filho... O Harry não avisou para ela que iria vir para cá. Então, como ele é meu namorado, ela ligou para mim perguntando onde ele se encontrava. — Menti descaradamente.

— E por que a Srta. não disse para ela que ele estava bem? — A recepcionista era realmente dura na queda! Enganar ela iria ser mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar.

— Sabe como são essas sogras, né? A Sra. Potter nunca gostou muito de mim. E cá entre nós, eu também não sou fã dela. Mas o fato é que ela não confia no que eu falo. Disse que precisa urgentemente conversar com o filho para ter certeza de que ele está aqui. — Continuei a mentira, rindo internamente da situação. Eu me perguntava se a recepcionista seria idiota o suficiente para acreditar naquela história ridícula.

— Tudo bem... Vou chama-lo pelo telefone... — Isso! Parece que funcionou... Ela caiu como um pato! Gina Weasley um, Recepcionista Gorda zero!

* * *

Pouco tempo depois Harry apareceu. Estava com uma cara de sono péssima, os óculos tortos colocados de qualquer jeito, e parecia ter pego a primeira roupa que viu na mala.

— Apareceu cedo, Gina! — Comentou ele enquanto me dava um beijo estalado. — Madrugou, é?

— Quase isso... — Comentei rapidamente. — Mas não podemos demorar muito. Temos uma _emergência_.

— Uma emergência! — Perguntou Harry confuso. — De que tipo?

— Sua mãe está preocupada com você! — Expliquei sem pressa.

A recepcionista estava impassível, sentada atrás de seu balcão, apenas como observadora da cena.

— _Minha mãe_! Como assim, Gina! — Harry não estava entendendo nada.

Dei para ele um olhar bastante divertido e significativo, que seria irreal naquela situação, exceto se aquilo tudo fosse uma mentira. Parecendo captar rapidamente o meu gesto, Harry disse:

— Ah, sim! A minha mãe! — Ele fingia se lembrar só agora que tinha mãe. — O que aconteceu com ela? — Perguntou simulando um ar de preocupação excessivo.

— Nada... Por enquanto... É que ela me ligou, preocupada com você. — A recepcionista nos observava indiscretamente. Parecia que ainda não havia se decidido se a tal história era verdade ou mentira.

— Eu esqueci de ligar para ela ontem! — Disse Harry batendo com a palma da mão na testa em um gesto teatral. — Vou ligar para ela urgentemente.

— Claro. É melhor você telefonar lá do acampamento. — Falei e eu ele fomos embora do hotel.

* * *

— Então quer dizer que você fez isso só para se divertir com a pobre recepcionista? — Perguntou Harry não contendo o riso perante a situação.

— Assim que eu a vi, achei que poderia engana-la facilmente. Queria testar um pouquinho a minha capacidade de discernimento. — Respondi, também rindo.

Eu e Harry estávamos no caminho para o acampamento. Demorou um pouco, mas ele finalmente entendeu o que aconteceu.

— E foi aprovada, Gina.

— Com certeza, mas por pouco... Ela não era uma mulher muito fácil de se enganar.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante. Parecia pensar em algo. Depois, repentinamente, falou:

— Você parece ter uma _grande habilidade_ em mentir para as pessoas... — Falou Harry em um tom um pouco triste, que na hora eu não notei.

— É... — Concordei. — Digamos que não é um dos talentos mais apreciados pela humanidade, mas tem lá suas utilidades.

Novamente Harry fez uma pausa. Agora sim eu percebi que ele estava mais sério. Havia parado de sorrir e no instante seguinte me olhou com uma cara bastante infeliz.

— Você mentira para mim? — Perguntou ele, me surpreendendo.

— Se eu mentiria para _você_? — Repeti, sem saber o que responder.

— É... — Harry não falava muito. Sua voz era fraca, quase um sussurro. Ele não parecia preocupado ou chateado, apenas triste.

Aquele assunto não me agradava nem um pouco. Se eu dissesse que não, eu estaria mentindo novamente. E se eu me calasse, ele perceberia que algo estava errado.

— Mas que idéia, Harry! É lógico que eu não mentiria para você! — Como eu não tinha outra alternativa, tive que novamente mentir.

— Vamos falar sério agora, Gina. Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo desde ontem. — Harry agora já falava em um tom de voz normal.

Agora fui eu que fiz uma pausa. Harry estava bastante estranho.

— Eu não esconderia nada de você, Harry... Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?

— Me desculpe, Gina... Mas é que ontem...

— A Mione já te explicou sobre ontem, Harry! Eu estava resfriada! Era só isso...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não vamos mais discutir. Eu acredito em você.

* * *

Se o Harry acreditava mesmo em mim, eu não sabia. Mas tinha certeza de que se ele encontrasse o Draco, aí sim, ele nunca mais acreditaria em uma só palavra minha.

Por isso, assim que chegamos ao acampamento, fomos direto para a administração. Avisei para o Joey, o chefe dos monitores, sobre Harry e depois fomos até a cabana.

Na hora em que chegamos, Hermione estava bastante entretida na leitura de um livro. Mesmo assim, parou o que estava fazendo e veio nos cumprimentar.

— Oi, Harry! — Disse ela o abraçando. — A Gina te acordou, né? Eu disse para ela esperar um pouco, que ainda é cedo demais, mas você sabe como é a sua _namorada_...

— Mas assim é melhor. Acordando cedo dá para se aproveitar melhor o dia. — Respondeu Harry educadamente.

— Com certeza! — Concordou Hermione.

Depois disso, Harry e Mione engataram uma animada conversa sobre o acampamento. Eu fiquei de fora do assunto, mas assim era até melhor. Não estava com muita vontade de ficar _conversando_. Não depois do que Harry me dissera.

— Ei, pessoal! — Disse para eles, tentando chamar a atenção. — Eu vou ter que deixar vocês dois aqui. Preciso preparar minha aula de artes para hoje à tarde.

— Ah, que pena, Gina! — Harry parecia decepcionado. — Mas tudo bem, meu amor, depois nós nos falamos. — Ele me deu um beijo estalado e eu fui embora.

* * *

— Gina? Não esperava te encontrar aqui!

Eu estava em frente a cabana de Draco. Havia acabado de bater na porta e ele veio me atender. De pijama e com um sorriso torto na cara.

— Eu conseguiu ter uma folga lá com o Harry. — Contei.

— Então o seu _namorado_ já chegou? — Perguntou Draco dando uma ênfase a palavra "namorado".

— Já chegou sim. — Confirmei. — Por quê? Quer conversar com ele? — Perguntei com ironia.

Draco deu uma risada seca e olhou para mim descontraídamente.

— Por enquanto não. — Respondeu ele à altura. — Mas entre, por favor. — Convidou.

Entrei e, sem fazer cerimônias, me sentei em uma poltrona.

— O que à traz até a minha humilde cabana? — Perguntou ele em tom de gozação.

— Sem brincadeiras, Draco. Preciso falar sério com você.

— Sobre?...

— Sobre o que mais seria? Só pode ser algo haver com você, eu e o Harry.

— Claro. — Concordou Draco.

— Eu tomei uma decisão. Vou contar ao Harry sobre você.

Em um primeiro momento, Draco parecia não ter captado o que eu havia ditado. Demorou algum tempo, mas depois caiu a ficha.

— Você enlouqueceu, garota? Se esqueceu que você já começou a mentir para ele sobre mim desde que chegou aqui? — Draco parecia bastante nervoso. Só a possibilidade daquilo acontecer já o atormentava.

— É por isso mesmo eu vou contar sobre você. — Declarei solenemente. — Eu não agüento mais, Draco... Não agüento mentir para o Harry... Você não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim... — Desabafei em tom de lamúrias.

— E o que você acha que vai acontecer? Se espera que ele vá aceitar isso numa boa, e que vai querer sentar e conversar sobre isso, pode esquecer. A primeira reação do Potter vai ser a de surrar a minha cara. — Disse Draco.

— Então o que você quer que eu faça? — Perguntei, já um pouco revoltada com a oposição de Draco. — Que eu espere que ele te descubra aqui? Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, é isso que vai acontecer. E é melhor ele saber a verdade da minha boca, do que ver você andando por aí.

— Ah, quer saber, Gina? Faça o que quiser! Pouco me importa! Sei que eu já te perdi para esse idiota mesmo! Então, qual vai ser a diferença se eu brigar com ele? De qualquer modo você vai correndo para os braços do Potter! — Draco falou, enquanto sua fúria transbordava.

— Mas ele é o _meu_ namorado, apesar de tudo! E se ele não aceitar a situação, então que se dane. Pois aí eu perceberei que ele não me ama... Porque terminar comigo sendo que eu não dei motivos para isso não é exatamente uma prova de amor!

Draco riu divertidamente, me assustando.

— Não deu motivos, Gina? Ou você já se esqueceu do nosso beijo?

— Não, eu não esqueci... Mas o Harry vai entender. Ele tem que entender que foi só um impulso de momento.

— Então tá! Vá correndo contar para o Potter, fale que você beijou o Draco Malfoy. Espere e verá a reação dele. E eu já o estarei esperando aqui, no caso dele querer briga. E depois ele vai terminar tudo com você. E aí então você será só minha, Gina.

— Eu não permitirei que vocês briguem! — Falei em um tom de voz mandão. — E vai dar tudo certo no final, você vai ver. — Depois de dizer isso eu saí da cabana, e bati fortemente a porta na cara de Draco.

* * *

Eu estava tensa. Tinha tomado a decisão de contar a Harry sobre Draco, mas a cada minuto que se passava, eu me convencia mais e mais de que poderia estar fazendo uma grande besteira. Ao voltar para a cabana, Mione e Harry ainda conversavam. E pareciam estar bastante felizes.

— Pensei que ia demorar mais, Gina. — Comentou Harry ao me ver.

— Ah, não! Já estava quase tudo pronto... — Respondi. — Mas, sobre o que vocês estão falando? — Perguntei, fingindo demonstrar interesse.

— Sobre o pessoal daqui... — Disse Mione.

— Como assim? — Perguntei.

— Você sabe, sobre os administradores, os campistas, os _monitores_... — Hermione falou a palavra _"monitores"_ de um jeito diferente, por isso logo notei o que ela quis insinuar.

— Sobre alguém em especial? — Questionei, temerosa de que Mione tivesse aberto a boca para falar sobre Draco.

— Não, ninguém... — Respondeu Harry. — Mas eu quero conhecer todos no acampamento. Pelo que a Mione disse, aqui as pessoas devem ser bem _interessantes... _— Harry pronunciou a palavra "_interessantes" _de tal forma que até desconfiei que ele soubesse de algo.

— Com certeza que são. — Concordei, sem dar maior importância aos fatos.

* * *

Depois de muito pensar, acabei me decidindo por não contar ao Harry nada sobre Draco. Pelo menos por enquanto, até eu ter certeza de que ele aceitaria a idéia de que eu menti para ele.

Eu, Mione e Harry ficamos durante o resto da manhã na cachoeira. Ele queria conhecer o lugar, e parecia muito interessado na natureza.

Na hora do almoço, fomos os três para a cidade. Fizemos nossa refeição em um restaurante perto da praça, e depois de comermos, eu e Mione fomos dar nossas aulas e Harry ficou no hotel.

Depois, aproveitei o resto do dia ao lado de Harry e Mione ficou descansando na cabana.

E assim foi se passando a semana. Sem grandes surpresas. Parecia que tudo estava funcionando bem, pois até o momento Harry nem imaginava que Draco estava lá. Mesmo assim, eu sentia que deveria contar para ele, pois mais dia, menos dia ele saberia o que estava acontecendo.

Mas essa não era a minha única preocupação. Eu teria que preparar a festa de encerramento do próximo final de semana. O pior era que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Mas não havia remédio. Pelo menos eu poderia contar com a ajuda de Joey, que iria me auxiliar na preparação da festa.

— Você está bem, Gina? Parece meio aérea... — Comentou Joey.

Já era sexta-feira de tarde. Todos estavam reunidos no acampamento central para preparem as festas. Inclusive Draco. Eu dera um jeito de Harry não aparecer por lá, dizendo que eu iria trabalhar muito e que não poderia ser interrompida por ninguém. Assim pelo menos eu tinha a tranqüilidade de que Harry não fosse aparecer.

De qualquer modo eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Faltavam três dias para irmos para casa. Segunda-feira de manhã todos estariam partindo. E não havia mais como deixar de contar a Harry sobre Draco. Sem falar que, de qualquer jeito, no sábado a noite eles se encontrariam na festa de encerramento.

Na noite de sexta-feira, mesmo cansada de trabalhar na festa, eu tomei coragem e decidi ir contar tudo a Harry. Fui até a cidade e nós nos encontramos para jantarmos no restaurante.

— Então, Harry, você está gostando do acampamento? — Perguntei a ele enquanto comíamos.

Harry, que nem desconfiava do que eu fosse falar para ele, apenas respondeu sorrindo:

— É um lugar fascinante, Gina! Quem sabe ano que vem eu não consiga tirar umas férias maiores e possa ficar aqui durante o verão inteiro? — Disse Harry, parecendo _realmente_ entusiasmado.

Apesar de Harry parecer bem contente com o acampamento, eu me assustei com aquilo. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que eu considerava a possibilidade de ele acabar o namoro comigo. Se isso acontecesse, com certeza ele não iria querer voltar para o acampamento no ano que vem.

— Seria maravilhoso, Harry... — Apenas me limitei a concordar com o que ele falava.

Continuamos conversando sobre todos as qualidades de Stonevalley. Ele ficava sempre ressaltando as belezas do lugar, o contato com a natureza, entre outras coisas. Sinceramente, aquilo já estava me dando sono. Foi então que eu decidi começar a preparar o terreno para contar a Harry sobre Draco.

— Harry, você se lembra de quando a gente conversou sobre eu mentir bem? — Perguntei, tentando introduzir aquele assunto da maneira mais delicada possível.

Harry, que comia um imenso prato de macarronada, virou-se para mim e disse:

— É claro que me lembro... Foi muito engraçado mesmo... O pior era que a recepcionista realmente acreditou na sua mentira.

— É... Foi mesmo engraçado... — Concordei, não me sentindo muito confortável. — Mas, você se lembra o que aconteceu depois?

— Depois quando? — Harry perguntou, com o seu sorriso já se desfazendo.

— Quando a gente começou a conversar sobre você mentir para mim...

— Sei... — Disse Harry em tom sério, o mesmo que ele usou quando conversamos sobre isso na primeira vez. — O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Gina?

— E se eu tivesse mentido para você, Harry? Você me perdoaria? — Perguntei, temerosa com a resposta, mas não havia como voltar atrás.

Harry parou por um segundo. Ele me encarou com seus olhos verdes, da cor de uma esmeralda, e naquele momento eu senti medo do que viria a seguir.

— Há algo que você queira me contar, Gina? — Perguntou ele, com uma calma surpreendente para mim.

— Tem sim, Harry... Eu menti para você sobre uma coisa... — Com a calmaria de Harry, eu também me senti mais relaxada.

— Tudo bem, Gina... Pode me contar o que quiser... Eu prometo que irei te ouvir.

Apesar de tudo estar bem tranqüilo e Harry não demonstrar sinais de raiva, eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Já não agüentava mais aquilo. Alguma lágrimas começaram a brotar em meus olhos, mas eu me segurei para não chorar.

— Você não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim... Mas é que... Eu... Queria ter te contado antes, mas eu não tive coragem... — Falei com uma voz chorosa.

— Não tem problema... É melhor me contar agora, do que nunca...

— Está bem... Está bem... — Eu tentava me recompor. — No acampamento... Tem um monitor lá...

— Draco Malfoy... — Disse Harry entediado.

— É! Como você sabe? — Perguntei, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

Harry parou por um instante e me olhou carinhosamente. Ele não parecia nada surpreso.

— Pra falar a verdade, Gina, eu já sabia disso a um bom tempo... — Confessou Harry.

— Você sabia! Mas como! — Quem estava surpresa era eu. Achei que ele não desconfiasse de nada. — Como você descobriu?

— Mione me contou. Há mais ou menos um mês ele me enviou uma carta, dizendo tudo o que havia acontecido, que _ele _estava aqui... — Harry revelou, sem fazer maior suspense.

Eu estava chocada. Por essa eu não esperava. Hermione contou sobre o Draco para Harry. E o que mais me impressionava era do Harry ainda não ter ido brigar com ele.

— Mas... Mas como? Quero dizer... Por que... Por que você ainda não foi tirar satisfações com ele? — Perguntei, ainda meio atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos. — Pensei que você fosse ficar neurótico quando descobrisse que ele estava aqui.

— É verdade... Assim que soube eu fiquei meio com receio do que ele pudesse estar fazendo aqui. Planejei até vir para cá, na época. Mas depois, pensando melhor, vi que não havia motivos para tanto pânico. Malfoy sempre foi muito de ameaçar, mas não passa de um covarde na verdade. Porém eu deixei Mione alerta, para que qualquer coisa que acontecesse ela me contasse.

— Mas se você recebeu a carta a um mês... Então você não sabe de tudo... — Falei, pensativa.

Harry me olhou com estranhamento. Senti que eu havia falado demais.

— Tem mais alguma coisa além do fato do Malfoy estar aqui que eu deva saber? — Perguntou Harry.

Pensei por um minuto no meu beijo com Draco. Duvidava que ele ou Mione fossem contar para Harry sobre isso. Mesmo assim, se eu não contasse, minha consciência pesaria depois. Então, como já era a hora das revelações, o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era esclarecer tudo.

— Não é só isso... — Falei baixinho.

O olhar de Harry era de desconfiança.

— O Malfoy te fez alguma coisa? — Perguntou ele.

— Não, não exatamente... — Respondi. — Na verdade, faz quase duas semanas que aconteceu.

— Aconteceu o que, Gina? — Harry perguntou, ele ainda estava calmo, mas provavelmente quando eu contasse a verdade ele ficaria bastante nervoso.

— Eu e o Draco nos beijamos... — Falei de uma vez, antes que eu não tivesse coragem depois.

Harry pareceu não entender direito o que eu havia falado. Em um primeiro momento, ele me olhou atônito. Depois de alguns segundos, já mais recomposto, Harry começou a me encarar com raiva.

— Gina, me diz que isso não é verdade... — Falou ele com a voz falha.

— Eu queria que não fosse, mas é. — Minha voz também estava bastante fraca. Comecei a chorar silenciosamente novamente.

— Ele te obrigou? — Perguntou Harry, com uma clara raiva contida.

— Não... — Respondi, cabisbaixa.

— Então por que diabos você ficou com ele? — Harry nesse momento explodiu. Obviamente ele não gritava, afinal estávamos em um restaurante, mas dava para perceber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria isso.

Me senti mais disposta depois de dizer toda a verdade para ele. Agora estava mais preparada para retrucar qualquer coisa que Harry falasse.

— Eu sei que parece uma loucura... Afinal ele é Draco Malfoy... Mas foi uma coisa de momento, eu nunca quis te trair!

— Mas traiu! — Respondeu ele nervoso.

— Agora que eu já te contei tudo, acho melhor você se decidir sozinho...

— Decidir o quê?

— Se quer ou não continuar comigo.

— E você acha que eu vou aceitar isso fácil? — Harry perguntou com ódio.

— Isso é você quem decide... Depois que estiver mais calmo, pense sobre isso e venha falar comigo.

Me levantei da mesa e saí do restaurante a passos longos. Não queria terminar com o Harry, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo...

* * *

— Está tudo bem, Gina? — Perguntou Hermione.

Assim que fui embora do restaurante, caminhei diretamente até o acampamento. Entrei apressada na cabana e Mione pareceu sentir logo de cara que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Não acredito no que você fez, Mione... — Falei, enquanto me jogava pesadamente em uma poltrona.

— Como assim? — Hermione não estava entendendo do que eu falava. Depois, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo, e completou. — Ah não, Gina! Você não fez o que estou pensando que fez, não é?

Soltei um suspiro de impaciência.

— Se você acha que eu contei para o Harry sobre o Draco então você está certa... E o Harry me fez o favor de contar que já sabia de tudo! — Eu estava bastante irritada com Mione por ela ter mentido para mim sobre isso durante todo o tempo.

Ela me olhou com calma, o que me deu mais raiva.

— Me desculpa, Gina... Mas eu estava preocupada! Você e o Malfoy andavam cada vez mais juntos e... Nem sei o que dizer. — Ela tentou se justificar. — Mas espera um minuto... O Harry já sabia sobre o Malfoy, e até onde eu percebi, ele pareceu, depois de algum tempo, aceitar isso. Exceto se você contou para ele algo a mais!

Cansada de toda aquela situação, eu contei a Mione tudo o que acontecera no restaurante aos mínimos detalhes. Ela parecia atenta a cada palavra, ainda mais quando eu contei a ela que Harry sabia que eu havia beijado o Draco.

— Mas que besteira, Gina! Para que você tinha que desenterrar esse assunto? — Perguntou Hermione sem paciência.

— Por que eu preciso saber se o Harry me ama mesmo... Se ele me perdoar, ao menos eu poderei ter certeza de que quero ficar com ele. — Respondi.

— Você ainda pensa em ficar com o Malfoy? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Parei por um minuto e pensei. Realmente eu ainda não sabia o que queria. E com a vinda de Harry, tudo se complicou ainda mais.

— Não sei quem eu quero... Por isso estou lavando as minhas mãos. E agora seja o que for!

— Então está querendo me dizer que vai deixar o Malfoy na reserva. Caso o Harry não te perdoe, você vai ficar com ele? — Perguntou Mione preocupada.

— O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu não vou mais me preocupar com isso... A partir de agora, vou deixar o destino seguir o curso dele.

— Tem certeza do que você está falando, Gina?

— Agora que o Harry já sabe de toda a verdade, a responsabilidade é toda dele... O que ele decidir, eu vou ter que aceitar...

* * *

Não consegui dormir naquela noite. Me revirava de um lado para o outro da cama, mas não descansei por um minuto sequer. Mione, que também não dormiu, me fez companhia. Não ficamos falando muito. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

Depois de uma eternidade, finalmente o dia raiou. Eu, que já não agüentava mais ficar presa naquele quarto, saí para dar um passeio em volta do lago.

Mesmo com a linda vista daquele início de manhã, minha cabeça não parava de pensar em Harry. Eu não tinha a menor idéia se ele iria me perdoar ou se eu o perderia para sempre. A última possibilidade me assustava muito. Não sei como eu viveria sem ele. Mesmo não o tendo como namorado, eu o queria ao menos como amigo. Mas isso seria impossível se ele não me perdoasse.

Fiquei sentada no píer, relembrando todo o verão que tive aqui em Stonevalley. No começo, eu relutava a idéia de vir para cá... E então depois o Draco apareceu... E o medo tomou conta de mim e Mione. Depois o medo se transformou em afeto. Comecei a gostar dele, talvez ainda não como namorado, mas como amigo... Eu ainda não tinha certeza disso, mas era o que parecia. Minha relação com Draco estava muito mais para uma amizade do que para uma paixão.

Mas eu estava decidida. Se Harry não quisesse continuar comigo, eu tentaria com o Draco, mesmo que eu soubesse que provavelmente não daria muito certo.

Voltei a me lembrar dos meus melhores dias no acampamento. As aulas para as crianças, as festas de fim de semana, a natureza e todo esse clima de felicidade... Não pude deixar que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto. Eu com certeza sentiria muita falta disso tudo.

Permaneci por mais algum tempo por lá, até que Mione veio ao meu encontro.

— Passou tão rápido... — Comentei bem vagamente.

Apesar de eu não ter sido clara sobre o que eu falava, ela respondeu:

— Mais do que eu esperava. Mas mesmo com todos os problemas que tivemos por aqui, eu não posso deixar de ter uma doce lembrança desse verão.

Eu sorri sem jeito. Me levantei de onde estava sentada e enxuguei meu rosto.

— Mas agora vamos tomar o café da manhã, Mione... Não quero continuar nesse clima de depressão.

* * *

Ao tomar meu café da manhã, percebi que não era só eu e Mione que sentiríamos saudades daquele lugar. Todos os monitores e campistas que estavam lá na hora também não pareciam muito felizes.

Depois de comer, fui direto para o acampamento central. Os preparativos para as festas de hoje e de amanhã ainda me esperavam.

Mesmo trabalhando sem parar, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry. Eu havia dito para mim mesma que não iria mais me preocupar com aquilo, que a decisão não estava mais em minha mão, mas era impossível não sentir uma aflição naquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Quando já eram quase nove e meia da manhã, os outros monitores começaram a chegar para terminar a arrumação. Entre eles estava Draco, que chegou com uma cara de urgência e logo pediu para conversar em particular comigo.

Eu e ele fomos para um canto afastado, em frente ao lago, enquanto os outros monitores trabalhavam.

— O quê foi? — Perguntei, estranhando o fato dele querer conversar sozinho comigo.

— Você contou para o Harry que nos beijamos. — Não era uma pergunta. Ele estava afirmando isso.

— Como você sabe? — Me sentia confusa, pois as únicas pessoas que sabiam disso era eu, Mione e Harry. Duvidava que Hermione fosse falar qualquer coisa com Draco, então só restava...

— O Harry veio falar comigo... Ontem à noite. — Declarou Draco sem nenhum mistério.

Comecei a ficar preocupada. Isso não podia ser de jeito nenhum uma boa coisa. Ao menos parecia que eles não haviam brigado, senão Draco já teria contado algo sobre isso.

— E o que aconteceu? — Perguntei impaciente. — Vocês brigaram?

Draco arregalou seus olhos.

— Longe disso! Ele estava bastante calmo, parecia até muito frio... Mas não transpareceu raiva nenhuma. — Comentou. — Nós então nos sentamos e ele então me contou o que havia acontecido no restaurante. Conversávamos civilizadamente, parecendo que estávamos em um bar falando sobre quadribol.

Draco parou de falar, e eu fiz um gesto, indicando para que ele concluísse.

— Bom, o mais importante disso tudo é que ele me perguntou por que eu havia ficado com você. Eu então disse que gostava de você. O Harry me fez mais umas perguntas sobre como havia acontecido e então foi embora, de uma hora para a outra, sem se despedir. Saiu pela porta e não o vi mais.

— É lógico que ele iria te procurar... Só que eu não esperava um comportamento desses. — Comentei enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto, em um gesto de desespero.

— Só te contei isso porque achei que precisava saber... Mas você bem que podia ter me contado que ele já sabia sobre nós dois. Ao menos, se a reação fosse outra, eu teria tempo para me preparar.

— Me desculpe... É que eu estava tão transtornada com tudo o que aconteceu que nem tive tempo para pensar nisso. — Falei sinceramente. — Menos mal. Afinal, vocês dois não brigaram.

* * *

Eram quatro horas da tarde. Havia acabado de dar minha última aula naquele ano em Stonevalley. Me sentia muito triste em ter que deixar ensinar artes para as crianças. No começo, eu tenho que ser sincera, não gostava muito daquilo. Mas depois de um tempo, minha alegria era poder conviver com os campistas. Tivemos uma última aula bem alegre, mas no final, eu fiquei triste. Com certeza eu sentiria bastante saudade de poder ser útil para as crianças.

Mesmo com todo o clima triste que pairava sobre o acampamento, ainda teríamos uma festa a noite. Ao menos ela já estava toda pronta. Acabamos todos os preparativos pela manhã, o que me deu tempo a tarde para ir para a cabana conversar com Mione.

— Não acredito nisso! — Exclamou ela. Eu havia acabado de contar sobre o encontro entre Draco e Harry.

— Realmente é difícil de crer nesse comportamento por parte do Harry... — Completei.

Hermione fez uma pausa, analisando toda a situação.

— Mas você tem que me agradecer, Gina... Eu que preparei o Harry para isso. Se ele soubesse tudo de uma vez, a reação teria sido bem diferente.

— Mesmo assim acho que não vai adiantar muito. — Comentei, com receio do que eu havia acabado de dizer fosse verdade. — O Harry é muito orgulhoso. Não vai aceitar nunca o fato de eu ter ficado com Draco Malfoy enquanto namorava com ele.

Mione soltou um suspiro. Ela então deu sorriso bem fraco.

— O Harry pode até ser muito orgulhoso, mas ele te ama. — Mione disse pensativa. — E mesmo que demore algum tempo, ele irá te perdoar.

— Tomara que você esteja certa, amiga... Tomara.

* * *

Foi anoitecendo e eu comecei a me aprontar para a festa. Não estava com clima nenhum para comemorações, mas não tinha como eu não ir. Joey e eu havíamos nos esforçado tanto para que tudo desse certo naquela festa, eu não podia decepcionar. Hoje seria um dia feliz, mas amanhã todos já estariam mais tristes, pois seria o último dia em Stonevalley.

Eu tinha minhas próprias preocupações. Ou melhor, uma preocupação apenas, mais que me consumia como um todo. Harry... Ele ainda não havia me dado uma resposta, e eu não havia me decidido ainda se aquilo era um bom ou um mal sinal.

— Não se preocupe tanto, Gina... Tente curtir um pouco a festa. — Aconselhou Mione enquanto nos arrumávamos.

Para ela era fácil dizer aquilo, já que não estava no meu lugar. Minha situação não era nada fácil. Mas em um ponto ela tinha razão, eu não devia me preocupar tanto... Não ia mudar nada a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Eram quase sete e meia da noite quando chegamos ao acampamento central. Muito já haviam vindo para a festa, mas Draco Malfoy ainda não chegara.

Uma gélida noite de verão. Era assim que estava aquele último sábado em Stonevalley. Todos usavam bastante roupa, tentando se proteger daquele frio noturno.

Apesar do céu ter poucas estrelas, a noite era linda. Com uma lua cheia que estava bem amarelada, proporcionando um cenário romântico.

A decoração da festa era um caso à parte. Tudo havia ficado perfeito, apesar de não termos tido um tema fixo para ela. Então resolvemos fazer um mistura de todas as outras festas, aproveitando um pouco da decoração de cada uma, e fazendo uma espécie de túnel do tempo.

Não pude deixar de me sentir meio nostálgica ao olhar para tudo aquilo e me lembrar das festas anteriores. Aqueles momentos especiais que eu vivera iriam ficar eternizados em minhas lembranças.

Hermione percebeu que eu estava um pouco desligada e pensativa.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Ela me incentivou. _"Ah! Como eu queria ter essa certeza!"_ pensei.

Quando eram mais ou menos oito horas, Draco apareceu. Ele não veio falar comigo, e eu agradeci por isso. Naquele momento eu não queria ter que ficar conversando com ninguém.

Tentei dançar um pouco, comer e beber alguma coisa, mas nada tirava da minha cabeça as preocupações. Ninguém estranhou eu não estar me divertindo. Afinal, todos estavam cabisbaixos por ser essa a última festa em Stonevalley.

— Se você continuar desse jeito, as coisas só tendem a piorar, Gina... — Disse Hermione tentando me animar. — Não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim.

Bufei, me sentindo irritada. Não com Mione, mas com a vida no geral.

— Eu ainda tenho esperança de que Harry me perdoe. — Falei, infeliz.

— Bom, já são quase meia-noite. Hoje ele não vem mais falar com você. — Disse ela, tentando me confortar. — O que a gente tem que fazer agora é dormir e esperar até amanhã.

— É... — Concordei. — Isso é o que tenho feito mais... Esperar e esperar...

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a cabana. Eu acordei. Me levantei da cama e me espreguicei.

Mione ainda dormia pesadamente. Preferi não acorda-la. Vesti uma roupa qualquer e saí da cabana.

O dia lá fora prometia ser bastante quente. Algo não tão raro naquele verão... Noites frias... Dias quentes...

Os únicos poucos sons que se ouviam naquela hora vinham todos da natureza. Poucas pessoas acordavam tão cedo. Eu era uma delas.

Apesar disso, não tinha rumo algum. Acordei por acordar. Só sabia que a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era que as horas passassem tão rápido como os minutos.

Sem nem ter idéia do que fazia, me deixei ir até a cidade. Então cheguei na praça de Stoneville. Há uma semana atrás eu havia estado lá... Chorando... Me lamentando. E mesmo depois do tempo ter se passado, a situação não mudara muito. Lá estava eu novamente, lamuriando sobre a minha vida, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem...

Sentei em um banco qualquer e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto... Eu havia decidido que não choraria mais pelo Harry, pelo Draco ou por qualquer coisa relacionada a eles, mas era impossível.

Já não agüentava mais. Não tinha um segundo que eu conseguisse esquecer aquilo. Era uma tortura ficar pensando em meus problemas enquanto o tempo não passava.

Poderia até soar bastante dramático, mas a situação não tinha nada de nova. O problema atual já me atormentava a tempos... Nem me lembrava qual fora a última vez em que sorrira.

As primeiras pessoas começaram a chegar até a praça. Crianças, mães, velhos... Caras felizes! Se divertindo? Talvez... Aquilo sim parecia uma vida perfeita. Longe de preocupações. Será que aquelas pessoas não tinham problemas?

Uma pequena cidade, com moradores pacatos e felizes. Todo mundo na rua se conhecia. Eu nunca havia pensado muito sobre isso, mas não sei porque me deu uma vontade de morar em um cidade como Stoneville.

Longe das grande metrópoles trouxas, a vida em Stonevalley parecia ser bastante tranqüila. Talvez até bucólica a uma primeira vista. Mas há pessoas que sabem apreciar a paz das cidades interioranas.

Mesmo com aquele clima tão agradável, minhas preocupações voltaram. Ah, como eu queria falar logo com o Harry e por um ponto final de vez nessa história. Mas eu tinha medo... Medo de ouvir um "não"... Medo de que as coisas não pudessem voltar a ser como eram antes.

Meus olhos focalizaram o pequeno hotel de Stoneville. Harry estava lá agora. Provavelmente dormindo. Se eu tivesse coragem o suficiente, talvez eu pudesse ir até lá... Mas não... Ele com certeza acharia que eu o estava pressionado e ficaria muito irritado comigo.

Estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que nem notei que uma pessoa havia acabado de se sentar ao meu lado no banco. Tomei um susto ao me virar e ver quem era.

— Harry? — Perguntei, não acreditando no que meus olhos viam.

Ele tinha uma cara bastante impassível. Apesar disso, não parecia muito irritado.

— Oi, Gina. — Cumprimentou ele amigavelmente. Seus olhos verdes focalizados em mim. — Não esperava te encontrar por aqui.

— Não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite. Estava muito preocupada. — Desabafei.

— Preocupada conosco? — Aquilo não era bem uma pergunta, já era uma quase-afirmação.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Eu não agüento mas essa situação, Harry... — Confessei. — Estou muito aflita com tudo isso. Eu sei que não posso te cobrar muita coisa depois do que eu te fiz, mas eu quero uma definição. Não posso continuar vivendo assim, sem rumo... sem futuro...

Nessa hora Harry abriu uma expressão mais serena em seu rosto.

— Já tenho uma definição pra você... — Ele disse, em um tom de voz um pouco mais frio do que o de costume. Harry ficou olhando para o chão.

— E então?... — Estava bastante aliviada em saber que aquela situação se resolveria logo, mas mesmo assim preocupada com o que viria a seguir.

— Você me ama, Gina? — Perguntou ele subitamente, se virando e me encarando nos olhos.

Eu, com uma calma muito anormal, segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

— Amo muito... — Falei, quase em um sussurro.

Ele se calou por um momento.

— Então não há motivos para não continuarmos juntos... Porque eu te amo também, Gina.

Harry soltou suas mãos das minhas e me abraçou fortemente. Lágrimas começaram a rolar na mesma hora pelo meu rosto.

Fazia tempo que eu não o sentia perto de mim. Não sentia todo o calor do seu corpo. Era muito reconfortante poder abraça-lo. Principalmente porque eu sabia que ele havia me perdoado.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos assim e depois ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

— Pode acontecer o que for, mas eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

Eu e ele sorrimos enquanto olhávamos as pessoas contentes em volta da praça... Afinal, agora eu não precisava mais ter inveja delas.

* * *

E assim foi como aconteceu o verão mais agitado da minha vida. Em que todo dia era uma novidade para mim. Uma excitante e extraordinária descoberta. Mas, no final de tudo, as coisas voltaram a ser como eram antes. E eu fico feliz que tenha acabado assim.

Inclusive, eu não tenho mais do que me queixar. Realizei os meus sonhos. Me casei com o Harry um ano depois do verão que passei em Stonevalley. E nós dois fomos morar em Stoneville, "a capital mundial da beterraba". Foi difícil convence-lo a se mudar para a América, e ainda por cima morar em uma cidade no interior, mas por fim consegui. Agora eu poderia dizer que estava levando a vida que eu sempre quis.

Hermione, como sempre, continuava morando em Nova York, com o meu irmão. De vez em quando eles vem até Stoneville visitar a gente. Acabou acontecendo, que no verão seguinte, nós quatro passamos as férias no Havaí. Um lugar sugerido por Rony.

O acampamento continuou lindo como sempre. Ás vezes, eu ia até lá, ficava olhando o lago, e imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse preferido o Draco ao em vez do Harry. Não que eu quisesse ficar me prendendo ao passado. Mas sempre ficou na minha cabeça esse questionamento.

Falando nele, nunca mais tive notícias suas. O que era uma pena, pois eu guardava um carinho muito especial por ele. Mesmo assim, nunca vou me esquecer dos bons momentos que tive ao seu lado.

Sabem como é... Uma decisão pode mudar nossa vida... E eu fiz a minha escolha. Mas não sem uma ajudinha da força do destino.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Pois bem, esse o final da história. Primeiramente, espero que as pessoas que tiverem lido essa fanfic tenham se divertido tanto com ela, do mesmo modo que eu me diverti ao escreve-la.

Quero agradecer, é claro, a todos que comentaram na fanfic, em especial a Miaka e a Nina Black Lupin, por sempre estarem colaborando com idéias para o desenvolvimento da mesma.

E por fim, se você está lendo isso, é por que leu a fanfic inteira. Por isso eu fico grato de ter tido a paciência para isso.

Muito obrigado a todos, e até a próxima!

**Rodrigo Vieira**


End file.
